The Glee Project: Keep Holding on
by areuacat
Summary: Want to be on glee? Well here's your chance! The glee project is back for another season to scout out the next big talent. Last years winners Sandra Newton, Nami Cooper, Willow Johnson and Daniel Davis have had their shot, but now it's your turn! SYOC closed, sorry it's early! x
1. Application

_The glee project season 4_

_Want a chance to be on glee? Well here it is!_

_The glee project is back for yet another season to scout out the show's next big talent. Past contenders have gone on to do amazing things, such as Lindsey Pearce, Nellie Veitenheimer, Michael Weisman, Cameron Mitchell, Ali Stroker, Dani Shay and Damian McGinty, while others are still singing their hearts out on the show, such as Blake Jenner, Alex Newell and Samuel Larson. Last years winners Nami Cooper, Sandra Newton , Willow Johnson and Daniel Davis have shown us what they can do, but now it's your turn. Just fill in the application form below and send it to me, Robert Ulrich (Private Message me, areuacat!) by Sunday 12th May to be in with a chance of being on glee! Best of luck to all applicants_

_- Robert Ulrich_

* * *

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Where do you live?:**

**Personal Description (include style):**

**Occupation:**

**Education (Still in school, college, University):**

**Hobbies:**

**What is the biggest obstacle you've overcome:**

* * *

**Please state your backstory here:**

* * *

**What is glee?:**

**Who is your favourite character and why?:**

**Why do you want to be on the show/ What do you think you could bring to it?:**

**What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?:**

* * *

**Order these three fields of performing (best to worst):**

**What genres of music do you sing?:**

**Any particular singers that you enjoy/can perform:**

**Any genre you can't sing/don't like:**

**What is the tone of your voice like:**

**Explain your dancing ability (have you taken lessons, can you do any styles of dance, do you enjoy it?):**

**What is your acting ability? (explain as you have above eg. have you been on TV, plays etc...)**

**Any special talents (playing instruments, drawing, juggling etc...):**

* * *

**(Questions I forgot):**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Relationship Status:**

**Strongest themes:**

**Weakest themes:**

* * *

Audition songs (feel free to use instruments):

Creep- Radiohead

Love song- Sara Bareilles

Everytime- Britney Spears

Let me love you (Until you learn to love yourself)- Ne-yo

Girl on fire- Alicia Keys

Being good isn't good enough- Barbra Streisand

Cool- West Side Story

I wanna hold your hand- The Beatles

Back to Black- Amy Winehouse

Turning Tables- Adele

Billionare- Travis McCoy

On my own- Les Misrables

* * *

**Remember, send me this via PM so I they're all in one place by the 12th May! Thanks! :)**


	2. The Final 12

_So, here it is! After a long audition process and going through many online auditions, seeing thousands of people at the various open auditions and then seeing our top eighty at callbacks, we have whittled it down to the top 12 acts. Each act is unique and has a story to tell, one which the world deserves to listen to! I already know that this'll be a really tough competition, there is so much diversity in this years cast. To the cast members, I say congratulations. You are all fantastic, and,to those of you who didn't get through, don't stop believing! Now, without further ado, let's meet the cast of the glee project season 4!_

_-Robert Ulrich_

* * *

**The Top Twelve**

_Penelope Hinders_

_Jason Westville_

_Chesney Holloway_

_Cindy Fletcher_

_Oliver Jessop_

_West Costello_

_Jaia King_

_Pierce Lyons_

_Emily Verve_

_Jack Kermorgant_

_Max Arthur_

_Jenna Beard_

* * *

Name:Penelope Hinders

Age: 20

Where do you live?:She's from a little village in the peak district

Personal Description (include style): She has shoulder length curly ginger bob and grey eyes. She dresses in very 50s style clothing so Dresses with the big circle skirts and spotty dresses

Occupation: worked at the LGBT community centre

Please state your backstory here: She's been living in this little village all her life and all her family lived in that village and when she was younger she used to work on the farm with her mum and go quad biking with her mum until her mum got into a crash she's still alive but she couldn't go quad biking any more or work on the farm so the farm became her fathers job and she helped him all she could but penny had Exams and school work so she couldn't help out much

What is glee?: glee is all about self exceptence and being who you are and not somebody else because that's what they want you to be

Why do you want to be on the show/ What do you think you could bring to it?: She'd be the first asexual on glee (Probably on TV) and she'd be a role model for everyone that it's okay not to be sexually attracted to people your not alone and people need that as she needed someone like her on TV and didn't find them

What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?: She'd be an Asexual Homoromantic teenage girl who gets bullied because of her sexuality and romantic orientation but she strives through it in the end. I choose this as Asexual teenagers need a role model to look up to and penny would be the perfect role model

What genres of music do you sing?: Musical theatre, Indie, Folk, Country,

Explain your dancing ability (have you taken lessons, can you do any styles of dance, do you enjoy it?): She used to take lessons in swing dancing and ballroom dancing

What is your acting ability? (explain as you have above eg. have you been on TV, plays etc...): She Played Fantine in a village production of les mis and she also played Eponine in a production of les mis she was in at the nearest town (Stockport) and she also played Mmd Thenadier in her secondary school production of les mis and she also played nancy in the school production of oliver

Any special talents (playing instruments, drawing, juggling etc...): She plays the Banjo and Is an amazing short story/Poet writer

Personality: she's very Happy go lucky kind of girl and is a lot like brittany (Just smarter)

* * *

Name: Jason Damon Westvill

Nickname: Ace (I Hate Being Called Jason), Jay, JD And Westy.

Age: 18

Where do you live?: Glasgow, Scotland.

Personality: I'm Like A Father To My Brother And Sister, I'm Loving And Caring Around Them But To Everyone Else I'm A Colder, More Calloused Version Of My Former Self, Instead Of Being Easy-Going And Friendly I'm Is Arrogant And Sarcastic. I Am Capable Of Love, Nobility, Loyalty And Selflessness It Just Dosent Come As Easy As It Used To, But If I Let You In And Trusts You, You'll See All The Loving, Caring, Selfless, Loyal Side To Me.

Personal description: I Have Raven Black Hair Cut Short At The Back And Sides. I'm About 6'1 With A Muscular Build, I Have To Keep My Abs And Toned Chest And Biceps As It Keeps Me In A Job. I Have Ocean Blue Eyes. Slightly Tanned Skin And Defined Jawline And Straight Nose And Thin Lips, Iv Been Told I Kinda Look Like Paul Wesley With His Facial Features. I Wear Clothing Usually From Hollister As I Gets A Discount, Its Usually Jeans A Hoodie, Shirt A Snapback And Converse.

Hobbies: Boxing, Football, Fixing Cars, Singing And Basketball.

Please state your backstory here: I Was Originally A Very Free-Spirited Young Man, I Was Loyal, Open-Minded I Really Didn't Have A Care In The World. My Carefree Life Fell Apart When My Father Died When I Was 14, My Mother Became A Drug Addict And Alcoholic And Was Always Drunk Or High, Leaving Me To Look After My 7 Year Old Brother And Sister. At 18 I'm Now The Legal Guardian Of My Brother And Sister. I Works Crazy Hours At Hollister Because I Couldn't Get A Job Anywhere From Dropping Out Of School To Look After Sean And Danielle (Brother And Sister). I Do Everything For Them And Will Go Without Everything As Long As They Get Something.

Why do you want to be on the show/ What do you think you could bring to it?: I Think It Is An Amazing Show... And I Just Love The Storyline's And The Characters And It Would Be Mindblowing To Be Able To Work With The Cast That Has Changed So Many People Life's. And They Haven't Really Covered Drugs And Being Independent For A Family...Yeah Sam's Story Line Was Like My Life But He Had His Mother And Father I Have No-One To Look Up To, No-One Has Looked After Me Since I Was 12.  
Well I Love To Act And Sing, If I Win My Life Would Change For Me, Sean And Danielle And It Would Just Be A Dream Come True, I Would Give 110% All The Time I Would Fight To Win This, I Have To Win For Me And My Family.

What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?: Probably Santana Or Puck's Cousin Or Something, Like A Guy Who's Kinda Of Closed Off And The New Bad-Boy And Like Me Really. That Would Be Cool Because I Could Act That Easily And I Would Like To Show My Life. Or A Outgoing And Friendly Guy, This Because It Would Be Different And I Can Act Like That.

Any particular singers that you enjoy/can perform: I Love The Script And Iv Been Told I Sound Like Danny Their Main Singer.

What is your acting ability? (explain as you have above eg. have you been on TV, plays etc...) When I Was In School I Took Drama And Performed In A Few Plays The Main One I Remember When I Was 16 And Played Danny In Grease And I Was On TV When I Was 15 I Had To Play A Gang Member In A Soap Opera.

Personality: West Is Devilish, Disruptive, Cheeky, Sarcastic To People He Dosent Know Or Arnt Friends With. West Is Arrogant And Cocky But Somehow Likeable And Has A Nice Charm When He Uses It. He Cares About A Small Number Of People, But The Ones He Does He Will Do Almost Anything For. He Doesn't Let Anyone Or Anything Intimidate Him, If You His Friend Or Family Member And Your In Trouble, West Will Be By Your Side Defending You All The Way, Not Matter The Odds. He Is Faithful And Truthful If He Cares About You But If Not He Can Be Lying And Deceiving.

* * *

Name: Chesney Harriet Holloway

Nickname: Ches, Nene. Mostly just goes by Chesney.

Age: 24

Where do you live?: New york, New york. Born in Burlington, Vermont

Personal Description (include style): Bobbed Bleech blonde hair with a full fringe, normally straightened. Skin tone is somewhat tanned but it's not exactly sun kissed, freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Blue eyes but they are rarely seen because she always wears raybans (Her eyesight is dreadful and she is too nervous to get laser eye treatment.) Chesney never wears trousers or shorts, just skirts, mostly ones that are preppy (Like plaid) and she always wears a blouse. She is 5'6 and usuallly wears flat shoes with a decoration on the front. Her cup size is DD because she had a boob job at 21. She has a terrible attitude to food, she will eat a lot on pne day then none on another. She is about a size 12 so certainly not fat but she is cautious and hates her body.

Occupation: She is dental assistant. Hates the job but she needs the pay.

Hobbies: Long walks and hikes, singing, helping out children, dancing, sometimes acting.

What is the biggest obstacle you've overcome: "As a teenager, I didn't look like most girls did. I was lanky and flat chested and had nasty curly black. People used to say that I was actually born a boy and nobody would ever love me. I completely reserved myself from people, causing my anxiety to get worse and worse. At a point I never done a full week of school. When I left that school and the bullies behind me I completly revamped my image and moved to New york. Now I'm a new person."

Please state your backstory here: "Burlington was never my place to be, I didn't belong. My parents were to pushy and always favoured my doctor brother-who is 3 years older- and his two kids. I moved away when I was 18 to attend college as far away from my childhood nemesis' as I could in hopes I could be a big star. However nothing fell through and I work in dentistry. I was with a long term boyfriend for 3 years but we broke up due to my reluctance to marriage and children because my mind was set on my career rather than being a mother."

What is glee?: A place where everyone loves you no matter who you are or what you look like.

Why do you want to be on the show/ What do you think you could bring to it?: Glee if filled with talent, this coukld be my last chance at doing anything with my talents.

What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?: Someone who had equal amounts of talents to brains. Not only would she be a superstar on stage but also in the class room.

Personality: Chesney likes to think that she is open minded to everything and anything but it's not entirely true. She loves little kids but has a severe fear of having any of her own so freezes up when it comes to being near any. In a big group she can get rather quiet and freeze up until she is acting because then she isn't Chesney, the girl she hates. She doesn't like to show it off much because she thinks that boys hate smart asses but she is really smart. When somebody angers her she never thinks of what she is saying and can offend somebody but immeadiately regrets it after and apologises. She hates speaking about family or relationships and especially her childhood.

Relationship status: Single, she suffers with Gamophobia (Fear of commitment and marriage.)

* * *

Name: Cindy Fletcher

Age: 18

Where do you live?: Hollywood

Education (Still in school, college, University): Studying Acting at Stella Adler

Hobbies: Acting, writing, singing

What is the biggest obstacle you've overcome: Having to deal with the death of my parents

Please state your backstory here: I was born into a fairly rich family, when I was 11 my dad was killed in Iraq and my mum suffered from Motor-neurone disease so I had to look after my three younger brothers (I became depressed till the age of 14). When I was sixteen I told my mum that I was Bi-sexual, three months later she died. When I had just turned seventeen I was asked to be on a TV show.  
This was the first experience that I had with acting, even though I was only on the show for about six episodes because they then killed off my character

What is glee?:Glee is embracing the parts of yourself that you may not be very proud of

Who is your favourite character and why?: Blaine because he always wants what is best for others and puts them first

What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?: My perfect character would be someone who is related to one of the other cast members (one of the Warblers maybe?) who has been dis-owned by her family and moves to Ohio to live with her relative, she is then heard singing and is asked to join the New Directions

What is your acting ability? (explain as you have above eg. have you been on TV, plays etc...): I played a small role on a TV show but my character was killed off, I have also been in several High School productions like: Grease, Wicked and Little Shop of Horrors

Personal Description (include style): Tall, average weight, Dirty blonde hair, Green eyes usually wears a military type of outfit

Personality: kind, compassionate, motherly, sensitive

* * *

Name: Oliver Kyle Jessop

Nickname: Ollie.

Age: 19

Where do you live?: Princeton, Minnesota

Physical Description: I have dark brown hair that iis cut very short and dark brown eyes that are smaller than most peoples. My skin is pale and I often get acne and serious dry skin if I don't take serious care of it, my skin is really sensitive so I often have a rash across the back of my neck due to the fabrics of my clothes aggrivating my skin. I am 5'11and quite skinny. I usually wear slim fit jeans and a slogan t-shirt and my blue blazers are the only shoes I ever wear. I have a tattoo on my ankle with my sons name on.

Occupation: Hairdresser.

What is the biggest obstacle you've overcome: When I was at college I was studying law but after just four months I was forced to drop out as my girlfriend was pregnant and the school fees were far to much for me to pay on my own and my parents no longer wanted anything to do with me. I got a 'temp' job as a hairdresser and she had the baby, a boy named Aaron. I stayed with her for a year before we ended it. I am on good terms with her but I only see my son every other weekend.

Please state your backstory here: I was an only child from a well off family so I always had what I wanted, except neither of my parents wanted me to persue acting and instead pushed me down the route of Law. I met a girl at college and we immeadiately clicked as she felt exactly the same with her parents as I did. After she got pregnant we both dropped out and I got my job to support her. We moved in together and attempted to be parents.

What is glee?: A place where nobody cares about the mistakes in your past.

Why do you want to be on the show/ What do you think you could bring to it?: I want my parents to talk to me and I want Aaron to say that his dad isn't one of them teenage parent screwups.

What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?: My character would be a bold leader that had a secret past that nobody knew of.

Any particular singers that you enjoy/can perform: Arctic Monkeys, Busted, McFly.

* * *

Name: West Costello

Age: 20

Hometown: Los Angeles, CALI

Personal Description: Tall, muscular and his skin is pretty tan. I have curly and sandy blond hair and grey eyes. I wear contacts and a infinity tatoo on my wrist. Like wearing clothes from American Eagle and Vans.

Personalities (just in case you'd forget this): Quiet, kinda serious, hard to get close but if you have gained my trust then you will see a different side of me (which are caring, sweet, kind and nice), loyalty and sometimes overprotective for the people I love.

Hobbies: Swimming, skateboarding, singing, acting, playing guitar, photography and playing video games.

The Biggest Obstacle: Accepting the fact that my mom and brother are dead when they were driving away to buy me present for my 7th birthday (which had taken 3 years to accept since everybody from my mom's family blamed me for their's deaths which was not).

Backstory: I was born in a wealthy family which is originally from Italy. When I was 7, my mom and brother passed away because of a car accident which was hard to swallow. I had spent all of my junior year and sophomore year drown in drinking and using drug until my best friend died when I was driving him home because I was so drunk and crashed it into a tree. After the accident, I stopped and started to focus on studying.

What is Glee?: Glee is being yourself without giving a damn about what the world says. Do what you want to do as long as it makes you happy.

What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?:  
- It'd be me since Glee hasn't had that kind of character and story before and it's important to be yourself.

Any particular singers that you enjoy/can perform: Maroon 5, Train, Ed Sheeran, Taylor Switf, Usher

What is the tone of your voice like:  
Raspy and kinda like Michael Weisman's.

Any special talents (playing instruments, drawing, juggling etc...):  
- I can play the guitar and drum. I'm a professional skateboarder and swimmer.

* * *

Name: Jaia King

Nickname: JJ, Jae, Sexy (!)

Age: 18

Where do you live?: Chicago, IL

Personal Description (include style): Quite tight, sexy clothes. Wears a lot of black and red but also floral patterns, the stereotypical, stylish girly style with an edge. She loves to wear long earrings and has long blonde hair with brown highlights and dark blue eyes. She is tall and very thin, with a very feminine figure and clear skin.

Occupation: Part-time model and waitress

Hobbies: Drinking, partying, dancing, working out, doing sports, drawing/making art, designing, singing and in general having a good time!

Please state your backstory here: Jemma's family at first glance seemed perfect. She has a younger brother who is eleven and a younger sister who's two. Her dad is a lawyer and her mum is a beautician and model. However, it's not as perfect as it seems. Her dad is quite a heavy drinker and smoker and has abused her repetitively. Her mum is usually out of town and she looks after her siblings herself. In the past, her dad has raped her and has tried to hit her sister, but she took the blow instead. Her mum and dad are filing a divorce and a few months ago Jemma and her siblings Jackson and Lila have moved in with their mum and her dad has still not been found out for his crimes.

What is glee?: Glee is a home, somewhere to seek refuge when everything gets too much. It inspires and makes people stand up for what they believe in, regardless of who they are.

Who is your favourite character and why?: Either Kitty or Cassandra; they are strong, sexy and fierce.

What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?: A sexy, fearless student at NYADA who competes against Rachel and allies with Cassandra. And although she comes across as a bitch, it's only because of her dark past.

Explain your dancing ability (have you taken lessons, can you do any styles of dance, do you enjoy it?): Ballet, Streetdance and hip hop

Any special talents (playing instruments, drawing, juggling etc...): She's a great athlete and is very fit, and is also an aspiring artist and designer and wants to one day set up her own clothing line.

Personality: Jemma is flirty and fierce and very protective. She is quite driven but can't resist a bit of fun. She can be quite rude and swears too much for her own good, but knows (mostly) when to stop.

* * *

Name: Pierce Joshua Lyons

Nickname: Fierce Pierce

Age: 20

Where do you live?: New York

Personal Description (include style): Short brown hair, brown eyes, usual style includes a hoodie or band t-shirt with baggy jeans

Occupation: Singer and guitarist in a band called "Amused and Confused."

Hobbies: Singing, songwriting, writing (in general. Poems, stories. songs), dancing (he's a very good dancer), dirtbiking, drawing, practicing guitar, karate, fencing, rock climbing, water skiing, skydiving

Please state your backstory here: Life had been pretty easy for Pierce until age 13. At age 13, Pierce's father left him, his mother and his two younger sisters to live alone in New York. Due to his father leaving, Pierce's mother started drinking alcohol heavily and started refusing to leave the house (she was kinda like Sheryl Phillips from Struck By Lightning, except never leaving the house), leading Pierce to care for his entire family, and fetch them food and supplies for survival. He went with his sisters everywhere, and was sent out to do everything for his family... causing this to take a strong toll on him and the person he became. At age 15, Pierce was diagnosed with anxiety problems, as all the stress of having to take care of his family in younger years caused him to have panic attacks. Nowadays his sisters are old enough to take care of their mother, and he is on his own taking medication for his panic attacks, but every now and then when he gets stressed enough, another one comes.

What is glee?: Glee is about accepting yourself and every flaw you have, thing you have wrong with you, or obstacle you have overcome because without them you wouldn't be the person you are to today.

What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?: My character is a guy somewhat like me, comes from a broken home and has panic attacks about it... but uses his songwriting as a way of escaping.

Explain your dancing ability (have you taken lessons, can you do any styles of dance, do you enjoy it?): He used to dance ballroom, and can still dance it fairly well. He loves dancing and is now taking hip-hop dance lessons.

Any special talents (playing instruments, drawing, juggling etc...): He can dance well, play guitar, sing (obviously), draw and he's a VERY good songwriter

Personality: Likes doing risky things, very flirty and flirts with almost girl, a little full of himself, doesn't let go of things easily, holds a grudge against his father and hates him, tends to blow his top when he gets mad enough, optimistic, loves to party, daredevil, gets stressed easily, doesn't talk about his father when someone brings him up, very sheltered and doesn't open up to people easily (unless he finds the right girl :))

* * *

Name: Emily Brooke Verve

Nickname: Em (but she prefers Emily)

Age: 18

Where do you live?: Atlanta GA

Personal Description (include style):  
More rocky like vests, hats, cool tshirts, jeans, lots of bracelets. but also wears the occasional skirts and dresses. Likes combat boots and converse. 5'1" (yeah she's short) with thick wavy brown hair a couple inches past her shoulders and big brown eyes.

Occupation: dance teachers assistant

Hobbies: dancing, singing, photography and painting. Also plays piano and guitar.

Please state your backstory here: had a pretty normal childhood. Loved to dance, do art, and whenever she felt sad or was going through a rough time she always turned to music. Most people liked her because she was just one of the sweetest people you would ever meet. The hardest year of her life was in eighth grade when her sister died and her parents got a divorce, but that didn't stop Emily from always trying to see the positive side of life and always having that internal drive to keep going.

What is glee?: a community for people who need to express themselves

What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?: the rock chick who is like really shy at first but once you get to know her is really sweet with a hidden quick wit and very independent. Needs to learn to trust.

Order these three fields of performing (best to worst): singing, dancing/acting (both are pretty even)

What genres of music do you sing?: rock (or rocky pop) or something very stripped like just a guitar or piano and voice.

Explain your dancing ability (have you taken lessons, can you do any styles of dance, do you enjoy it?): took dance classes and now assists a younger kids hip hop class. She is pretty good at hip hop.

Personality: One thing about Emily is once she has her mind set on something, nothing will stop her. She is quite shy at first but once she warms up to you she is very sweet with an underlaying fierceness. Likes almost everyone and always tries to give everyone a chance and rarely gets mad, but when she does prepare yourself cause she forgives rarely and will turn completely cold. When someone hurts her badly she doesn't take it well but is skilled at putting on a happy smile and at least pretending it's okay. Very independent and doesnt like getting others help very often.

Sexuality: doesn't believe in labels. If you love someone than whatever, who cares if it's a boy, girl, dog, even a tree. I mean, love is love

* * *

Name: Jack Kermorgant

Age: 18

Where do you live?: San diego, California

Personal Description (include style): I am 6 ft tall and slightly muscular. My eyes are Green with flecks of grey and my hair is a Blonde mop that's slightly curly. My skin is always sun kissed as I tan really easily and I love the sun. I like my style to be very surfer dude so I really don't fall into the bad boy catagory at all. I am lost without my blue raybans sunglasses and shorts. I often wear tank tops and board shorts.

Occupation: none. Still at school in full time education, studying drama and dance.

Hobbies: Surfing, dancing, singing, hanging with his friends, acting.

What is the biggest obstacle you've overcome: I met my best friend, Drew, when I was 8 and we quickly became friends, then best friends. Once we got to high school we fell into completely different stereotypes but tried to break the boundries of cliques. I didn't want to lose my new friends, I just kept out of his way and tried to avoid him at school, not sure why. One day we were hanging out at my place when he made a move on me, we kissed. I got creeped out and asked him to leave and said i was never going to speak to him again. I never did, instead I outed him to the whole school which involved some heavily bullying. He left the school and I haven't spoken to him since and I want to find my way back to him but I can't get over that I chased my own bestfriend away

Please state your backstory here: I have lived all my life in a fairly stable house with my parents and 2 sisters. My elder sister, Molly, works in the local news agents to bring in a third wage to the family for luxeries that we get from time to time. We are not really poor but we are not very rich and can't afford much at all.

What is glee?: Glee is where nobody cares about what or who you are. Just a place where they will accept you.

Who is your favourite character and why?: Sam because he has come from so little to get so much. Plus he dated Quinn once who is super hot.

Why do you want to be on the show/ What do you think you could bring to it?: I want to show kids that your childhood does not define who you are or be the person you want to be. It's never to late to change who you want to be.

What is your acting ability? (explain as you have above eg. have you been on TV, plays etc...): One Tv commercial when I was 12, for hot wheels.

What would his perfect character be?

Probably a transfer student who is just getting used to his surroundings. Definately not the sharpest tool in the shed!

Personality: Jack is great at making people laugh and joking around, he is naturally funny. He often tries to see the best in people but he finds it hard when he sees people **. Hhe hates gossip. Jack can be very judgemental of people and choses who he wants to be near to.

* * *

Name:Max Robert Arthur

Nickname:Most commonly known as Robbie, but aslo Rob, and his pet name is Robo

Age:22

Where do you live?: Miami

Personal Description (include style): Dirty blonde hair which is always spiked up with brown tips and lowlights. I am about 5'10 with fair skin and no real muscles, just like your average, lanky teenager. Nothing really to look at. I am probably most well known for my geek glasses and tattoo just under my collar line which says 'Brave'

Occupation: I fix cars part-time, but make my money from working in the Apple store

Education (Still in school, college, University): None, dropped out of uni in my second year of doing an economics degree

Hobbies:Singing, playing ukulele, writing, reading, gaming

Please state your backstory here: I had a great family life, but in school I'd be in the nerd/Invisible click. I never really had many friends- only two to be exact called George and Ed- and never had any girlfriends. I didn't want to be noticed, my physical insecurities dragged me down. I was too smart and got moved up a year when I was a freshman, but that just made me get bullied. People would either not know me or torment me. I got out as soon as I could and moved to Miami where I began to become myself. I completely changed and got my first girlfriend called Robin. Then, after my first year, everything began to fall to pieces. My girlfriend cheated on me before I decided I was gay, my landlord kicked me out as I didn't pay all my rent and I ended up sharing a dorm with a druggie, and then, worst of all, my mum was diagnosed with Cancer. So I packed up and moved back home. The Cancer wasn't cured and all I could do was watch. My dad was a good man, and shouldn't have lost her. I held her hand as she took her last breath, wishing that we could trade places. I sang at her funeral and stayed in my hometown for a year before my dad persuaded me to go back to Miami.

What is glee?: Somewhere to belong when the world doesn't want you.

Who is your favourite character and why?: Artie, because he doesn't fit a certain stereotype and doesn't look back on the past with regrets, he only looks forward to what's to come.

What genres of music do you sing?: Singer songwriter, reggae, acoustic stuff.

Any genre you can't sing/don't like: Rock, very bubblegum, meaningless Pop, Dance

What is the tone of your voice like: Kinda like Jason Mraz mixed with passenger, so quite airy and middle tone

Explain your dancing ability (have you taken lessons, can you do any styles of dance, do you enjoy it?): No experience, no coordination, nothing. To put it bluntly, I look like a Zombie who needs to poop

Personality: Shy and quiet, although he has a very dry, sarcastic sense of humour once you get to know 's quite reserved, but is kind and considerate as well.

Sexuality: Gay, but obviously not the stereotypical gay. He's open about it, but doesn't really discuss it much.

* * *

Name: Jenna Beard

Nickname:Jenny, Jen

Age:19

Where do you live?:Dalton, Ga

Hobbies:Singing, acting, plaing guitar and beading.

Please state your backstory here:Ive been bullied a lot. But mostly by my own mind. I constantly put myself down for not being like the other girls.

What is glee?:Its being a part of something special. Feeling like you belong

Who is your favourite character and why?: Sebastian, because hes evil, but hes trying to change his ways.

What would be your perfect character and why have you chosen this?:  
I would love to be a girl who is found on the edge odf life , Shes singing to herself and about to kill herself.

Explain your dancing ability (have you taken lessons, can you do any styles of dance, do you enjoy it?):I love to dance. But I cant dance in the least. Ive never once taken A dance lesson but it shows because I suck

What is your acting ability? (explain as you have above eg. have you been on TV, plays etc...)  
School plays, I love actingit helps give me an outlet for my creativity

Any special talents (playing instruments, drawing, juggling etc...):Playing Guitar, and doing something people say is humanly impossible (she can lick her elbow).

Personality:Bubbly, sweet, really flirty

* * *

**I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this season! I can't wait; there are going to be some great rivalrys, romances and friendships budding from this season, I can tell. Although I have planned out concepts and songs, I still want YOUR HELP! (Yep, you... again.) I really want to involve all you lovely readers unlike I did last season. So, how do you want to get involved? Lemme know in the reviews. Should I make some cool Polls? Should I record the songs? Any relationships or feuds you want to see happen? Do you want to do interviews? I am up for anything so please, if you have an idea or just wanna chat, PM me or leave a review and I promise to get back to you if you have a suggestion or question. Also, who do you like the sound of? I'd really love to know your thoughts so don't be scared, I don't bite! **

**So watch this space, 'cause this will be getting started soon!**

**The glee project on Oxygen: Live out Loud!**


	3. Chapter 1: Finding a home

Jason approached the door, his heart pounding as the door loomed over him. This was it.

"It's all or nothing now Ace, all or nothing" Jason whispered, trying to give himself the courage to open this door, trying to not think about how this could make him or break him, about how this would change his life fore-

Jason opened the door.

It certainly wasn't what he was expecting. Unlike the past houses, it seemed more... him. In the main living room where he entered from, the walls were purely bricked and covered in graffiti. Jason squinted slightly, spotting phrases like 'Gleek', 'TGP4Eva' and 'Don't stop believing' in neon spray-paint. Jason finally let out a chuckle, shaking his head. After fist-pumping the air, he began to examine the rest of the room. There were two long sofas which stretched out in a right angle on one side of the room, covered in more splats of paint. The floor was a soft, white carpet, with music notes painted carefully every few steps. Jason opened the door to his right, a smile growing on his face.

"No way!" He exclaimed, rushing into the black and white kitchen, opening the fully stocked fridge and laughing, feeling as though he was in a dream. From behind him, he heard the door open, the bottom scraping the carpet making a familiar whooshing sound. And that's when it set in: This was a competition and I, I was gonna win.

* * *

Penny entered the room quietly, her bright red strappy heels digging into the carpet. The belt on her fifties style dress hugged her stomach, holding back some excitement that she felt. Just being here, in the real world, was yes, daunting, but it also felt a lot like home, and that's something Penelope cherished. She took in a sharp breath, astounded by the whole interior. It may not have been... classy, but it reminded her of home, of British cities. Of the darkened alleyways where the only means of light are dim streetlamps which light the way to the other side. You don't know what's coming, but you know there's something ahead. Whether it's a brick wall or an empty passangeway is your call. That summed up this whole experience, and it fitted her nicely. As she bent over to look at the huge chest of DVD's, Jason entered through the door behind her, stopping breifly to do a double-take.

"Penny, Penny Hinders. Fancy seeing you here!" He exclaimed, rushing up behind her, grabbing her stomach and spinning her round, over-joyed by her presence.

"Hey! Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" She responds, eyes gleaming. Having someone she knew really softened the blow and home-sick feeling of leaving her friends, family and long-term girlfriend Kate. Before they can say much else, the door opens once again, revealing someone they hadn't met before, yet Jason wanted to know more about.

* * *

Jaia let a high pitched squeal escape her lips before hugging both competitors, introducing herself politely.

"Hey you guys, I'm Jaia but you can call me Jae, JJ or, if you prefer, Sexy." She says matter of factly, biting her lip. Colour begins to appear on Jason's cheeks while Penny inwardly sighs, shaking her head. Jason however, is completely awestruck. Penny nudges him suggestively, making him move forward.

"Jason but you can call me Ace" He stutters slightly, fumbling his words like a nervous kid in the school yard on his first day. Jaia just smiles back sweetly, nodding.

"Nice to meet you Ace, damn that has a ring to it!" Jaia outstretches a hand and Jason shakes it, his own hand jittering as his heart flutters. He pushes the feelings away and begins to engage in conversation when the door once again opens to a boy with short brown hair, brown eyes and a body Jason would never be able to compete with.

* * *

"Hey I'm Pierce, nice to meet you." He says, his voice low and rough. Jason gives him a slight smile, ignoring the flirtatious looks Pierce and Jae are exchanging through the corners of their eyes. "You're Penny, right? I remember watching your submission online, you've got a real talent!" Penny nods modestly before Pierce moves on to Jae who leans against the large doorframe, watching each of us with a satisfied grin.

"Jaia King" she says, a seductive grin creeping onto her face. Pierce cocks his head, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Pleasure," Softly, he moves her hand back to it's original position by her side and turns his head as another person comes in. She has bright brown eyes and looks around 5'1, with her hair falling just past her shoulders.

"Hey guys, I'm Emily, nice to meet you all!" She says cheerily, grinning ear to ear. She hugs everyone before slinking over to the guys, looking them up and down and nodding politely.

"Well, Robert's done a damn good job this year!"

* * *

After a few minutes, the door opens once again. A boy stops by the door before charging in their direction. After a moment, it clicks. This is none other than the infamous joker Jack who basically ruled callbacks with his humour and talent. The group of six went and settled down on the couch, waiting for some other people to arrive.

"Did you try and guess who you thought was going to be here?" Penny asked, the first time she'd spoken in about ten minutes.

"I thought about West and Jenna, also Peter." Jaia says, twirling her black heart pendant through her fingers.

"Is this just cause they were hot as hell?" Emily asks, raising an eyebrow in Jaia's direction. Sure, she was pretty, but her attitude was already irritating Emily. She thought she was the best, the best looking, the sexiest, but as long as Emily was here, she wouldn't take that crown. But still, she decided to put a brave face on it and give her a chance.

"What? No, of course not!" Jae replied, overdramatically gasping. Everyone laughed but the chain was broken by Jack jumping off the couch and tearing towards the boy who stands by the door, smiling broadly.

"Ollie Ollie Ollie, oi, Oi, OI!" Jack shouts at the top of his voice, throwing his arms around the boy.

"Keep it down will you? Some of us have a wicked case of jet lag!" Penny calls from the couch, standing up and skipping over, dragging her feet as reality set in in her brain. After the usual introductions, someone else entered, who seemed much more reserved than the rest.

"Hey guys, I'm Chesney" She says in a quiet voice, giving a small wave to the rest of her competitors.

_Wow, this isn't going to be easy_

* * *

Almost as soon as Chesney sat down beside Penny, another girl entered, running towards Emily and embracing her in a strong hug, before running over to Ace and squeezing him tightly.

"I told you!" Cindy screams happily, making Ace whince at the sound. Immidiately, those three seperate from the group, engaging in a private conversation. When the door opened again, the three of them bounded towards West, gripping him tightly in a bear hug.

"Uh... Ouch?"

* * *

"So, one more to go, right?" West says. Chesney begins counting each person and smiles, nodding.

"No, two more. Any thoughts?"

"I think either Peter or Jenna, but probably Jenn, especially because she is fierce!" Jaia exclaims matter of factly, making Pierce smile.

"I dunno, Peter was great..." Pierce defends, smiling at her.

"Did Jon audition again this year? I told him to but he might not have." Cindy asked, recieving shakes of heads as an answer.

"What about that Max kid? He had swag." Jack suggests.

"If you burst into Bieber I am going to punch you SO HARD." Ollie states, pointing at him, eyeing Jack warily.

"Yeah, I think Max will get in, or maybe Travis." Penny says, trying to change the subject. Just then, Max entered through the huge door, black rimmed glasses gleaming in the light. Penny leaped up, hugging him tightly. "Welcome home" She says.

* * *

When the door opens for the final time, all the heads turn round, staring to see who enters.

"I knew it!" Jaia screeched, picking up Jenna and spinning her round, laughing with her excitedly. Jenna beamed, so happy that she got here but slightly bitter about being last.

"Who got here first?" She asks, scanning the crowd and recognising a few faces from callbacks.

"Uh, it was Ace, then me, then Jae, then Pierce, followed by Emily, then Jack, Ollie, Chesney, Cindy, West, then Max and they saved you till last. I guess the whole 'best till last thing's' a whole of bollocks.'" Penny explains, grinning wildly. Jenna settled down on the couch, joining their conversation about their favourite glee characters and ambitions. And, for the first time, Jenna felt okay being herself.


	4. Chapter 2: Individuality

**Hey guys! So, this is where the theme's revealed and they discover the rest of the house and what it has to offer! Remember, lemme know if you've got any suggestions!**

**(Remove the 'dot' on each link!)**

**Guys room (each bed is a different colour, either red, blue, orange, yellow, green or purple!)** pinterestdotcom/pin/137078382378893312/

**Girls room: (each bed is a different colour,light blue, light purple, black, white, pale pink and pastel green) firmonesdotcom/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Natural- music-themed-bedroom-firmonesdotjpg**

**Kitchen: wwwdotdeveciogludekorasyondotcom/admin/resimupload /rs503112dotjpg**

**Garden (and Pool):** patiodesigndepotdotcom/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/ Small-Patio-Outdoor-Pool-Space-Designdotjpg

**Music room** picklemedia1dotscrippsnetworksdotcom/pickle_media1 /media/HGTV/090516/Photo_Video_86178003_mediumdotj pg?0

* * *

"I can't actually believe this is happening!" Ollie says, shaking his head. "Seriously, someone pinch me, OUCH. SH*T JACK, I WAS KIDDING!"

"Sorry..." Jack says, muttering his apology. Ollie shakes it off, shrugging casually. After a moment of silence, Chesney finally speaks up.

"Hey, how 'bout we check out the rest of the house?" She suggets, receiving murmurs of agreement.

"I've seen the kitchen, it's really awesome" Jason says, smiling at Chesney supportively. Alarm bells ring in her head and she trains her gaze back to the floor, trying to ignore his attention. Hurt, he starts towards the kitchen, gesturing for the other eleven to follow him. When they reach the kitchen, Jason hears gasps of awe behind him and steps out the way, letting them all flood in.

"Oh... my god" Cindy exclaims, opening the fridge and pulling out a tub of redvines with a note attached on the lid. "Hey guys, read this," She announces, and everyone swarms in, peering over her shoulder. "'Good luck, from Darren, kiss kiss kiss (P.S you'll need it)'" There are jeers and woops from the people behind her, as they all reach for the snack. After a moment, Cindy gives in, placing the tub on the breakfast bar. When they finish their snack, they check out the rest of the room before going into the next room: The Dining room.

The interior was quite simple, but looked great. It was black and white, much like the Kitchen. The carpet was white, with a large vinyl record image in the centre of it, underneath the table. Vinyl records lined the walls, all different colours and sizes.

"I have a feeling Robert's trying to tell us something" West chuckles. Just being here, surrounded by all these people... it's everything he wanted. _I already know one thing: These guys will be my best friends for a long time, as long as I can gain their trust. _he thinks, eying each one of them. After they finish looking around the kitchen, they wander through a small hallway before wandering through an arch. Emily draws a sharp breath as she spots the girl's bedroom, grabbing Cindy's hand and pulling her in with such force that she almost falls over. Jaia and Jenna amble in behind, then Penny and Chesney trail behind.

"Shotgun the blue one!" Cindy shouts, jumping on the bed to her right. Emily takes the purple one beside her, and Jenna rushes to the white one on her right, dragging Jae to the black one next to hers. Penny and Chesney calmly sit down on the pink one which later Chesney claims as hers.

Meanwhile, in the guys dorm, they lie on their beds, discussing music and movies. Max leans against the wall by his bed, staring on at the other guys, casually chatting. To be honest, he struggled to connect with them. They all had similar interests: Sport, rock, surfing, being fearless, whereas Max's interests were a lot more... contained. Max gets so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't acknowledge West standing up and moving over to his side, putting an arm round him.

"Hey man, you okay?" He says, a concerned look in his eye. Max nods, eyebrows slightly raised. In his mind, West knows he's lying. Most of the time, he doesn't talk much. West just likes to sit back and observe, to steer his mind away from his insecurities and mistakes.

"You two, we're gonna go check out the girls room, you comin'?" Pierce asks from the doorway, as West stands up and outstretches his hand for Max, who spots the infinity tattoo on his wrist. Max takes his hand after hesitating and follows him into the girls room. However, when they all arrive, they instantly realise the girls aren't there.

"Jaia! Jenna! Emily! Penny! Cindy! Che-" Chesney spots the guys from the other side of the corridor and motions them over, and they amble towards her, Ollie at the front , putting his leadership skills to good use. Unlike some things- cough, dance, cough- Ollie excelled at being bold and brave, standing up for his friends and guiding their way. He just hoped that this would be seen by his child, and he wouldn't be perceived as a screw-up and loser. Chesney waited for them to reach her before simply pointing outside.

"We have a pool"

* * *

"CANNONBALL!" Jack shouts, his body plummeting into the pool, soaking the other competitors. From the deck chairs on the poolside, Jenna and Jaia laughed, sharing earbuds while tanning in their skimpy bikinis, making the boys stare. Well, all apart from Max, who sat under an umbrella, reading quietly. Chesney sat cross-legged on a chair, smiling at Penny as she tried to beat West (a proffesional swimmer no less) in a race from one side of the pool to the other. Cindy sat at the far end of the pool, dangling her feet in the pool.

"Yo, Ollie," Pierce said, nudging him as they slouch on the side of the pool.

"Yeah?" He responds, craning his neck to see Jenna as she rubs sun lotion on herself and Jaia, trying not to drool.

"Up for a bit of misceif?"

"Always."

"Come on then, I think Cindy's a bit too comfortable over there." Ollie chuckles, following Pierce underwater. They swim to the other side of the pool as Pierce holds up three fingers, then two, then one before grabbing Cindy's legs. Cindy, who's completely oblivious until then, looks down at her legs, alarmed. But, before she can say anything, she's pulled underwater, letting out a yelp as she hits the water.

"YOU PRICKS!" She splutters once she's back on the surface, shooting daggers at the two idiots who pulled her underwater. To be fair, she found it hilarious. But they didn't know that. Pierce and Ollie exchange a glance and nod before splashing away, closely followed by Cindy, her dirty blonde hair skimming the surface of the water. Eventually, Cindy gives up chasing them and clambers out the pool. Jack- who has been taking a number one inside- sneaks up behind her, pushing her back into the water.

"I... HATE... YOU... JACK...!" She pants, before dragging him in behind her.

* * *

"Well that was certainly... Eventful," Penny summaries, still grinning. Cindy plods in behind her, hair drenched. Emily throws her a towel, scoffing.

"You're telling me!" Cindy says, scowling. Her angry exterior crumbles and she begins to laugh with the other girls, hair dripping. As Jaia pulls her short white summer dress over her head, Cindy shakes out her hair like a dog, sending showers in all directions, including a huge number on Jaia's new dress.

"Oh my god, this was new!" She says, hands held out to either side, staring down at the huge wet patch on one side of her chest. Cindy apoligises, but Jae laughs it off, smiling and reassuring Cindy that it's okay, and she shouldn't worry. Emily sits on her bed, arms crossed, slightly irritated at Jae's behaviour. Then she remembers what she said about giving her a chance and she stands up, collecting up the stray towels on the floor and placing them in the laundry basket.

"Should we unpack?" Penny asks, glancing around the room.

"Nah let's leave it, we'll do it later." Jae says dismissively, wrapping a tan belt around her waist and tossling her hair before slipping a pair of tan gladiator sandles on her dainty feet. Penny slips into a loose blue crop top with yellow pastel trousers, unlike her usual 50's style outfits. Chesney pulls on a red and black plaid skirt with a black blouse and pumps, smiling at Cindy who sits in her olive green military outfit. Emily wears a band t-shirt and ripped jeans and combat boots with her hair curled and make-up applied. Jenna wears some beige shorts with beige brouges and a simple black t shirt that hugs her waist. When they're all ready, they make their way into the living room, after hearing Jack shout that Robert's here moments before. When they settle down, many of the group smile politely at Robert before waiting anxiously to here the theme and homework assignment.

"Hey guys. Firstly, Welcome and congratulations!" The contestants clap, feeling the situation sink in. "This won't be easy, but I know you guys will give it your all and make your families proud." Ollie looks down at his feet, hoping that his child will be proud of his dad. "So, by now you should know the format of the show. Each week there'll be a theme that you must embody throughout the week. Every week there'll be a homework assignment where you'll recieve feedback from a famous glee star who will pick a homework winner who they think is the best. They'll get a mentoring session and a step up in the music video. After the music video is revealed, you'll record with glee's vocal producer Nikki Anders, learn some choreography (if needed) with glee's choreographer Zach Woodlee and shoot the music video with the one and only Erik White. After that, Zach, Nikki and I will pick three people to perform for Ryan and then one will go home. So, without further ado, let's get down to it. This weeks theme is..." Everyone glances at each other, smiling and hoping that it'll be good.

"Individuality"


	5. Chapter 3: Be yourself

While everyone else claps and woops, Jason sits on the sofa, looking down at his hands.

_Of all themes, _Jason inwardly sighs, avoiding how everyone was looking at him.

"Anyway," Robert said, making everyone's attention return to him, including a relieved Jason, glad that people weren't giving him 'looks' anymore. "Your homework assignment is... Anything could happen by Ellie Goulding!" .

"I love Ellie Goulding!" Emily squeals, jumping up in the air. Robert chuckles slightly and begins handing out the lyric sheets, murmuring supportive comments to each contender.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow with a very individual guest mentor, bye guys!" The contenders say farewell to Robert before forming a circle on the floor, chatting excitedly about the week.

"So, who wants line one?" Ollie asks everyone, then his gaze falls on Cindy and a grin spreads across his face. "Hey Cindy, maybe you should have it. _Stripped to the waist we FALL into the river!_" Pierce, Jack and Ollie laugh, high fiving and fist bumping each other.

"Very funny Mr Jessop," she responds flatly, playfully sticking out her tongue at him.

"I'll have it, you know, if Cindy doesn't want it," Chesney says, smiling slightly.

"Sure, you have it. Can I have line 3?" Cindy replies, smiling back at her, tucking some of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. About half an hour later, they get up to begin blocking choreography. After some deliberation, they decide that Jaia and Jason should choreograph.

"Something simple please!" Cindy calls from the kitchen, poking her head through the doorway. Jae gives her the thumbs up before turning on the CD player and beginning to block choreography, unaware of Pierce's watchful gaze as she dances with someone else, Jason of all people. Pierce sighs and gets a bottle of Lucozade from the fridge and taking a swig. He returns to the room and slouches down the couch next to Jack.

"You okay man?" Jack asks, punching his shoulder. Pierce shrugs, crossing his legs.

"Fine man, I'll be okay in a bit." He replies flatly, his eyes wondering back to Jaia who's flirting with Jason. Jack watches him and follows his gaze before putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Dude, don't give up hope. Just like the song says, anything can happen."

* * *

The contestants enter the choir room, immediately hit by the buzzing atmosphere around the room. The bright walls, the word 'Individuality' written in bubble writing on the board, it makes them feel ecstatic.

"This can't be happening."

"Oh my gooddddd!"

"These chairs are really uncomfortable" Everyone falls silent and turns to look at Jack who shuffles about awkwardly in his seat. "What? They are!" The room is filled with laughter and only dies when Robert enters the room, smiling broadly. Everyone settles down, hearts racing, adrenaline pumping.

"Hey guys, so this weeks mentor has been in your position." Ollie and Jack exchange looks, eyebrows raised. "They are one of the most individual break-out stars on the show," Jaia peers round Max's head just in time to see a beautiful girl strut through the door, waving politely in her electric blue skinny jeans and six inch wedges. Jaia and Jenna squeal with excitement, chuffed that one of the fiersest, sexiest, beautiful girls on glee.

"So of course, this is Nami Cooper who plays the sexy cheerleader Amanda Smith on glee" Robert says, smiling. Nami clears her throat and begins to sing.

"This time last year I was in the spot that you are all in now and my opinions on the week could not be more different if I tried. In indiviuality you must stand out. Because if you don't you are just another nobody. This is the week you have to try hardest because there are so many other people trying to steal your spotlight. Even if you are the greatest singer in the world you need the story and confidence to show me why you are the best. There is no room for self conciousness this week because that just shows that you can't do it.

You just have to be you, no matter what that is." Nami finishes, smiling broadly and making Ollie's mouth drop and Pierce cock his head in her direction, making her wink back.

"So, show me what you've got!"

* * *

_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee,_  
_Ee, ee-ee, ee, ee-ee._

_Chesney: Stripped to the waist,_  
_We fall into the river._

_Pierce: Cover your eyes,_  
_So you don't know the secret._  
_I've been trying to hide,_

_Cindy: Yeah, since we found out,_  
_Since we found out,_  
_That anything could happen,_

_Penny:Anything could happen, _  
_Anything could happen,_  
_Anything could..._

_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee-ee, ee, (ee-ee)._

_Jack:After the war,_  
_We said we'd fight together._

_Max:I guess we thought,_  
_That's just what humans do._

_West:Letting darkness grow,_  
_As if we need it's palette,_  
_And we need it's colour._

_Jaia: But now I've seen it through,_  
_And now I know the truth._

_T__hat anything could happen,_

_Emily:Anything could happen,_  
_Anything could happen,_  
_Anything could..._

_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee._

_Jason:Baby, I'll give you everything you need,_  
_I'll give you everything you need, oh,_

_Jenna:I'll give you everything you need,_  
_But I don't think I need you._

_I know it's gonna be,_  
_I know it's gonna be,_  
_I know it's gonna be,_  
_I know it's gonna be._

_Oh yeah._

_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee-ee, ee, _

_Ollie: But I don't think I need you._  
_Ee-ee, (ee-ee)._  
_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, _  
_Ee, ee-ee, ee, _

_Ollie: But I don't think I need you._

* * *

The group finished and Nami and Robert clap, impressed at their talent. The contestants grabbed their chairs and settle back down into their seats, waiting to hear what Nami had to say.

"That was great guys, so lets get on. Chesney, starting off a songs hard but you're vocal talent is impeccible. Just have some belief girl, there was no depth in what you sung, like you were shying away. Be brave and only then will you pull through. Pierce, you are kind of a hearthrob. You've got the looks, the style, and you delivered, so good job. Cindy, my main critism is that you played it safe. I needed a bit of risk, so just work on that. Penny, you have such a cool persona about you and a great image, and it all worked. Well done! Jack, you're such a cheeky,boy next door guy and I love it. Keep doing what you're doing. Max, like I said to Chesney: be brave. You didn't really jell with the group and I know how that feels, but you need to try at least. West, aww... you're cute! Just work on performance skills, k? Jaia, girl... you were so confident and sexy, I mean... wow. You're giving me a run for my money! So Jason, I feel like you were holding back. Just try and let loose, do something crazy, be original or otherwise you won't get anywhere. Jenna, you were really good. You're pretty, you're talented and you're a crowd pleaser, so just keep being fabulous! Lastly, Ollie. I really like you. Just make more of an effort to stand out and you'll be even better. But overall, great job you guys!" Everyone took a moment to take in their comments, smiling supportively at those who didn't impress and congratualting those who did. Already, it kind of felt like a family to many of them.

"So Nami, who's the homework winner?" Nami bites her lip, thinking it over.

"Well, I deliberated between Pierce, Jaia and Jack but in the end I've gone with my gut. And my gut was telling me..." Pierce, Jaia and Jack looked each other over, trying to convince themselves that it was their name that was going to be announced.

"Jack," Ollie and Pierce pounced on him, hugging him tightly and wooping consistently. Almost like a school teacher, Robert tried to calm them down but they couldn't be contained.

"I wo- what?" Jack stuttered, in a state of disbelief.

"So, Jack," Robert chuckled, smiling. "You'll be getting a one on one with Nami and a step up in this weeks group number which is..."

"Which is one of my personal favourite glee covers, this is the new year by a great big world!" Everyone cheered in unison- Even Chesney and Max perked up slightly- and began chatting excitedly before being shushed by Robert.

"The concept of the video is that it's a new year for you at school and you're getting ready to make a great impression. You'll be recording and learning your choreography tomorrow before shooting the music video on the next day. Great job you guys, you've done everyone proud." Nami nods, acknowledging Robert's wise words.

"Yeah, great job, all of you. Keep up the good work and I can't wait to see you later Jack," Nami winks at him before following Robert outside. All is silent for a moment as they take in that this was it, and their time had come.

"Dude, I HATE you!" Pierce exclaimed, fake strangling him with frustration.

"I know," Jack replied, leaning back in his chair before falling straight on his arse. "I know."


	6. This is the New Year Lyrics

**Jack:**_ Another year you made a promise _

_Another chance to turn it all around _

**Emily:**_And do not save this for tomorrow _

_Embrace the past and you can live for now _

**Jenna:** _And I will give the world to you_

**Penny:**_Speak louder than the words before you _

_And give them meaning no one else has found _

**Ace:**_ The role we play is so important _

_We are the voices of the underground _

_And I will give the world to you_

**Cindy:**_Say everything you've always wanted _

_Be not afraid of who you really are _

**Jaia:**_'Cause in the end we have each other _

_And that's at least one thing worth living for _

**Chesney:**_And I will give the world to you_

_A million suns that shine upon me _

_A million eyes you are the brightest blue _

**Pierce:** _Let's tear the walls down that divide us_

_And build a statue strong enough for two_

**Max:**_ I pass it back to you _

_And I will wait for you _

'Cause_ I would give the world _

_And I would give the world _

**Jack:**_ And I would give the world to you_

**All:**_This is the new year _

**All (While Jack, Jaia and Pierce ad lib):**

_A new beginning_

_You made a promise_

_You are the brightest _

_We are the voices _

_This is the new year _

_We are the voices _

_This is the new year_


	7. Chapter 4: Tell me about it

"Wow, I am hyped about this week!" Jack says as they re-enter the house, shocked at how messy they'd already made it after only a few days.

"You totally have the right to be, you get a mentoring session with THE Nami Cooper, one of the hottest bitches on glee!" Pierce wined, falling back onto the couch, legs stretched out in front of him, taking up the whole couch.

"Budge up!" Jaia insisted, playfully battling his leg. Pierce grinned, shaking his head.

"No can do, I need my personally space!" He exclaims, stretching out ot his full capacity. In an instant, Jaia, Ollie, Jenna and Jack attack him, pulling hard at his legs, trying to make space. "Get out ma bubble!" Pierce screamed, arms flailing. In the end, they used all their strength to throw Pierce onto the floor, seizing the chance to leap onto the couch. The brown eyed boy pulls himself off the floor, rubbing his forehead.

"Alright," he says, getting to his feet. "Budge up,"

"No can do," Jaia mimicks, stretching her legs over the other boys,

"We need our personal space!" They chorus in unison, smiling, satisfied.

"Step away from the bubble!" Ollie shreaks, motioning for Pierce to leave.

"Hate you guys," He grumbles, turning away.

"Love you to!" They reply, pleased with themselves. Pierce heads for the doorway, occasionally glancing back to see them waving mockingly.

"Now you know how I feel!" Cindy empathized, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Karmas a bitch, isn't it?"

* * *

"Right, favourite Brittany S. Pierce quote, go!" Emily ordered, pointing directly at Jason with her breadstick. It was that evening, and West took it upon himself to make Italian. Everyone sat round the table, chatting excitedly about their lives and the coming weeks, except Max and Chesney who stayed quiet.

"Ooh, that's a hard one! Probably: 'Is this real life?'" Jason impersinates, making everyone laugh hysterically.

"What, as in from David after the dentist?" Penny splutters, dabbing her eyes with a tissue at his horrendous impression.

"Okay, Max, go," Emily says, making Max jump. He waits for a second and clears his throat, sipping his glass of sparkling water.

"Are you a cat?" Max drawls, making everyone cackle like a pack of rabid hyenas.

"That was so good!" Jaia exclaims, her voice high pitched like she's swallowed helium. After that, Jenna did an impression of Brittany's 'It's Brittany, Bitch!' while Jack mimicked her saying 'I was pretty sure that Dr Pepper was a dentist'.

"Did you guys know that Dolphins are just gay sharks?... yeah." Cindy said flatly, her voice almost exactly like Brittany's.

"Well, that was fun!" Chesney summarises, making everyone nod.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna turn in, don't miss me too much!" Jenna winks, leaving the group and heading up to the girls dorm.

"Me to, sleep tight guys!" Ollie stated, kissing the girls on their foreheads and following Jenna upstairs. Eventually, everyone was sleeping soundly and the house was silent.

* * *

The first person to wake up the next morning was Penny. She squinted to see the time on the clock: 5:34. Penny groaned, rolling over onto her side and pulling the covers over her head. After a moment, she came to teh conclusion she wasn't going to fall asleep and stretched before hoisting herself out of her bed and slipping on her black and white dotty slippers, grabbing her dressing gown as she tiptoed out the bedroom and downstairs. When she reached downstairs she saw a shadow of someone lying on the couch. She smiled fondly, approaching the person.

"Max? You okay?" Max shot up, rubbing his eyes, dazed.

"Yeah, fine. I just couldn't sleep so I got up, so I guess that helped." He shrugged, pulling himself to his feet. Penny laughs, draping her arm around his shoulder.

"Look, I know you feel like you don't fit in. But I'm here for you until you win, okay?" Max turns away, looking at the floor. Penny puts her hands on his face, tilting it towards her. "Okay?" Max nods, and Penny drops her hands to her sides. They perch on the sofa and chat until Max checks his watch.

"Wow, it's seven thirty!" He exclaims, chuckling. Penny smiles as Cindy and Emily come downstairs, engrossed in their conversation about Coldplay.

"Hey guys!" Emily waves perkily, skipping down the stairs and throwing her arms around the other pair, kissing Max on the cheek. Eventually, it's nine thirty, and everyone leaves the house to go record the song for the music video, excited. When they arrive, they take their seats on the large sofas that are stationed in a corner of the booth. A door to their left opens and Nikki approaches them, beaming widly.

"Hey guys? How ya feeling?" She asks, and everyone mumbles their replies with different levels of enthusiasm. "Great, well how about our homework winner Jack records first." She suggests, and Jack stands and follows her. Jaia gives him the thumbs up as he closes the door behind him.

"So, how'd ya feel? First homework winner of the season, in the same league as Matheus, Shanna and Liam." Jack smiles modestly, shaking his head with shock; he'd never thought of it like that.

"It's surreal"

"I can only imagine. What did Nami say?"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I stand by the door and take a breath before pushing it open. Nami sits there, looking hot, smiling seductively. When she sees me, she gets to her feet and gives me a peck on the cheek before we both take a seat and I try not to piss myself with excitement. _

_"So, how about you sing me your solos?" She suggests, and I nod automatically, to engrossed in her damn good looks to really listen. Like I'm sleepwalking, I rise to my feet and fumble through my pockets to get my lyrics. When I find the screwed up piece of stained paper, colour comes to my face. I try to push through and straighten it out, then I open my mouth and begin to sing. _

_"Another year you made a promi-i-se_

_Another chance to turn it aall arouound_

_And I, will give the world to youuuuuu!__" Nami claps and I grin like a little kid. After a moment of awkwardness, I force myself back on my chair, crossing my legs and trying not to look completely stupid. _

_"Great job, just remember to push on the high notes. You changed it up and it sounded AWE-SOME!" I shrug, smiling to myself. "Ooh, one more thing. As my homework winner, I think you deserve a good old bit of tough Brit love, mmkay? Good." Jack's eyes widened, nodding. "you really needs to exaggerate and elaborate everything in your personality to really stand out. Don't change who you are just to fit in. Remain true to yourself, and you'll overpower the other contestants for sure till they won't know what hit 'em. Go get it tiger!" Nami bends over the starstruck boy, kissing him on the lips swiftly before swinging her bag over her shoulder and heading for the door. "You got this!" She calls as the door closes, and Jack sits in pure shock for a moment._

_"Oh... my god" he breathes before jumping up and punching the air. Wow._

* * *

"Wow Jack, that was great! You had real fire and that high note? Wow. Just... wow!" Nicki encouraged. "Great, can you send in Max next?" Jack nodded and left the studio buzzing. As he approached the group, he smiled and nodded, and they congratualted him accordingly. He sat down next to Max, patting him on the back.

"You're next buddy, good luck!" He revealed, and Max took up, his hands shaking.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fantastic. I believe in you," Penny encouraged, steadying his shoulder. He smiled weakley and plodded towards the booth, trying to put on a brave face even though he was dying inside.

* * *

"I pass it back- Damn!" Max cursed, stepping away from the mic and running a hand through his hair, frustrated. Nicki looked on worried, unsure on what to say.

"Come on honey, let's go again. You have a lovely tone," she emphasised 'Lovely' to try and convince him, "You're just nervous. You can do this, I believe in you" She continued, making Max's even more frustrated.

_Why is everyone lying to me? Trying to decieve me? They're putting so much pressure on me, I'm not sure how much more I can take. _He thinks to himself as he waits for his cue again.

_"And pass it back to you_

_And I will wait for you _"

"Woop!" Nicki yelled, making Max smile. "Greaaat job man, you've done yourself proud. Can you go and get Penny." Max nodded and left the room, a bittersweet after-taste left in his mouth.

* * *

After Penny recorded perfectly on her first try, Emily stepped into the booth. Nicki smiled at her as she placed the headphones over her hat, before giving up and throwing the beenie on the floor.

"Right, let's do this!" Nicki beamed, and Emily jumped slightly before focussing on her lyric sheet momentarily before looking back up. "This girl's got the drive, I think she'll go far," Nicki comments to the studio engineer sitting next to her, who nods in response.

"_And do not save this for tomorrow _

_Embrace the past and you can live for now-ow-ow yeah" _Emily belts, pleasing Nicki. After Emily leaves the studio to go fetch Pierce, Nikki turns back to Bryan.

"She was great," Bryan comments just as Pierce enters.

"Hey Nicki, Bryan, how are you today?" Pierce asks politely, and they small talk for a few minutes before Pierce starts to sing his lines.

"_Let's tear the walls down that divide us_

_And build a statue strong enough for two_" There's a pause while he waits for his next line in which Nikki smiles at Bryan, nodding her head enthusiastically.

* * *

"This years gonna be tough to call" Bryan states once Nikki comes back from saying goodbye to the competitors. She slouches down in her chair, running her fingers through her hair.

"Tell me about it"


	8. Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected

**Hey everyone! So this is choreography and other stuff. But first, a few messages:**

**1. I've put a poll up on my profile (and I can see a few people have already voted, thx :D) about your favourite contenders this season where you vote for up to 3 people. I'll update it weekly, maybe changing the questions etc... So I hope you like it!**

**2. I'm sorry to say that I'm pretty sure I won't be recording the songs this year. I tried yesterday but nothing went right and I don't think I have as much time on my hands, especially this week (it's my exam week and I have to help prep an assembly which is two days away! Eek!) So I apoligise! **

**3. Don't forget how much I want to hear your ideas! I have got all the songs, but if you have any particular plot twists, concepts or just funny scenes (I'm intending on doing some truth or dare soon!) then lemme know, whether that's via PM or via review. I want to involve all of you awesome people this time, unlike last time. So, lemme know!**

**That's it, apart from the fact I need to thank you so much for constantly being there for me and being so lovely! Thanks!**

* * *

The contenders enter the dance studio and immediately split off into groups, scattering round the room. While Jaia and Jenna stretch in cycling shorts and crop tops to show of their figures and toned bodies , Cindy, West, Emily and Ace collapse on the hard wooden floor in hoodies and jogging bottoms, frightened of what's to come. After a while, Zach and Brooke enter the room, grinning almost wickedly.

"Well this'll be... interesting" West mutters to Cindy under his breath.

"Welcome one and all to the best place in the world: Ma dance studio!" This statement is followed by an awkward silence, and Zach stares, trying to be intimidating, directly at Max, who returns the look blankly.

"TUMBLEWEED!" Pierce, Ollie and Jack exclaim in unison, forward rolling across the length of the floor, making Zach's arms scrunch up by his chest, rising and falling unevenly as he laughs. Once he regains his composure, he continues,

"Anyway, now that's over, it's time for the serious bit. Okay. Obviously you guys all showed me your dancing skills at callbacks and, as I recall, only about half of you have physical rhythm, so this won't be easy!" He chuckles while the contenders eye each other, trying to work out who he's referring to. "Right, let's get down to business! What I wanna do is split you: Girls on one side, boys on the other, go!" Zach orders and everyone obidiently follows his commands, chatting quietly and exchanging various looks.

"Raise your hand if you're confident in your dancing ability," Jaia, Jack, Pierce, Emily and Penny raise their hands, Ace and West shake their hands by their chests, uncertain. Zach supresses a nervous giggle.

_Oh god._

* * *

"5,6,7,8 Ba, Ba, down and up, turn bounce and Ra-R- RA!" Zach barks, wandering from one side of the studio to the other, scrutinizing the contestants. Most of them have at least some body rhythm, but some lack even in that and can't grasp the basics. He mentally bangs his head against the wall, aggrivated. But what bugs him the most is some of their confidence issues. Like Ace and West, who didn't expect much of themselves yet were some of the quickest to perfect the steps. However, they're dance styles are much more varied than the past seasons, which is some comfort. Like, Penny does Ballroom and swing, Emily does hip hop, Jaia does Ballet, street, contempory and hip hop.

"Right guys, take five!" Zach announces, and the room is flooded with relieved sighs. As they disperse to their seperate groups and Pierce along with Jaia leave the room, Zach calls over West and Jason. Thinking of the worst, they glance at each other anxiously and stumble in his direction, West taking a swig of his luke-warm water. "I just wanted to tell you how great you're doing, especially you Jason, you have a real talent, kinda like Harry Shum!" West nods modestly and Ace beams, his heart swelling with pride. They thank the dance teacher and return to their groups, feeling like they're worth more than they were before.

* * *

"Great job you guys, don't screw it up for me now, okay?" Some contestants reply with a laugh, while others just faintly nod, their nerves building up. "Uh... Max, Ollie, Cindy, Jenna, Chesney, can you come over here for a second, I want to do another walk-through with you."

"Good luck, you'll rock it" Jaia whispers in Jenna's ear as she pulls her into a tight hug and watches her as she and the other contenders swarm over to Zach. "I hope they'll be okay," She sighs as the rest of them return to campus, feeling thankful to have gotten out unscaved but worried for their friends.

"Yeah, Cindy seemed pretty worked up, but she'll pull through," Emily replies, giving Jaia a warm, reassuring smile.

_Huh, guess she's not as bad as I thought. _Emily can't help but think, looking at Jaia. As the week has gone on, they've returned to good terms, and Emily quite likes her fun personality and badass attitude. As they continue the long walk back to the house, Jaia and Pierce's pace slows, until their trailing the rest, a little far back from the crowd.

"Should we tell them?" Jaia asks in a hushed tone and Pierce shakes his head.

"Nah, I think it's about time Jack got a taste of some well deserved medicine" He chuckles, and they catch up with everyone else, including Jack who leads the group, talking excitedly about some random and completely unrelated topic. As Jack opens the door, he's greeted by a ton of water making contact with his head. He stands still, his only movement being spitting flattened locks of sopping wet hair out of his face.

"Well Jack, we just thought..." Pierce starts, grinning from ear to ear at Jaia, who holds back her laughter at Jack's unimpressed expression.

"...You might just need a bit of cooling off after choreography," Jaia finishes, her composure breaking and a wail of laughter escaping her lips.

"And seeing Jenna in a crop top!" Ollie chips in, sprinting up the corridor to join the gang, closely followed by Jenna, Chesney, Cindy and Max, who are all laughing, amused. Jaia's smile fades, replaced with a look of concern.

"Oh, but don't worry Ollie," Jaia says slipping past Jack into the house and collecting something from behind the door before motioning for Pierce, Jenna, West and Ace to come in with her. From behind the door, Ollie hears their sniggers, his face becoming slightly scared. With no warning, the five of them jump out from behind the door, firing water balloons at him. He screams girlishly, cowering, covering his face protectively with his back against the wall. Everyone breaks into fits of laughter, when Cindy steps forward, face perplexed.

"Wait... is that slingshot made of a THONG?!"


	9. Chapter 6: What friends are for

**Hey guys! So I decided to do something different to last time and make a polyvore of each persons costume for the music video! I've tried to reflect their personality and style through their clothes and I hope you like them!**

**Penny: penny/set?id=82222757**

**Emily: emily/set?id=82237523**

**Chesney: chesney/set?id=82305828**

**Cindy: cindy/set?id=82306150**

**Jenna: jenna/set?id=82306749**

**Jaia: jaia/set?id=82307552**

**Max: max/set?id=82307957**

**Ace: ace/set?id=82308438**

**Pierce: pierce/set?id=82309321**

**Jack: jack/set?id=82310888**

**West: west/set?id=82311228**

**So, here's the shoot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Penny pushed open the door to her cubicle, gasping when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed, jumping about manically. "Emily, look at you!" Emily smiles, hugging her friend tightly. From behind them, Cindy peeked from behind her curtain and ran out to meet her friends, wrapping her hands around their necks tightly and swinging them side to side.

"Wow, Calm Cindy! I'm fragile!" Emily yelped, jumping out of Cindy's grasp.

"Losing... oxygen..." Penny agonised, helplessly struggling.

"Oops! Sorry!" The blonde apoligised, letting the smaller girl go. Emily scuttled over to Penny, giggling girlishly. Chesney cautiously stepped out of her changing area, looking slightly uncertain.

"Do I look okay?" She said, smoothing down her red skirt. Cindy nods enthusiastically, hoping to make her feel better.

_I know EXACTLY how she feels, _all three of the girls can't help but think in adapted variations. Penny gives her a thumbs up while Emily puts a supportive arm around her shoulder.

"You look really great," She smiles up at her, and Chesney looks to her feet, feeling self concious, but not like before. Being complemented, liked, appreciated, it all felt so foreign, but so good. The girls all giggled before heading out to show the boys their outfits. From her cubicle, Jenna could hear their wolf whistles and applause, kinda wishing she was a part of it. She pushes the door open and bangs impatiently on Jae's door, hair trembling behind her. Jaia sighs, throwing her old clothes into a bag and unlocking the door, quickly checking she looks okay in the mirror.

"Jen, you look firece if I say so myself!" She flatters, and Jenna smiles.

"You look great to, I love your outfit!" She responds, and Jaia links arms with her and leads her into the main room where Erik White sits, casually talking to Ollie and Jack.

"Wow." Pierce breathes, looking the girls up and down. Breezily, they take a seat parallell to him, smiling.

"Right guys, well it's great to meet you all. You know, I always love coming back here every year because I love to work with new talent. I know a lot of you guys will make it big in some shape or form, so prove me right. So, let's start with your group seen at the end. So what's gonna happen is you're all going to stand looking up at the school, Jack, you're going to nod to the rest of them before you all run as quickly as you can up the stairs. Then we'll cut and I'll go the opposite side of the door and you'll run down the corridor. Paper'll be flying, and you've just got to be really bouncy and enthusiastic, okay. I'll tell you what you do after that in a bit, okay. So let's get the ball rolling. Positions!" With a clap of his hands, everyone begins to follow a crew member outside and they wait quietly.

"Am I the only one who actually feels like they're back in school again?" Chesney comments, being recieved by murmurs of agreement and nodding.

"I know, I've got butterflies in my tummy and everything!" Pierce agrees. But before they could say anymore, Erik comes outside and the cameramen all set up in their various positions.

"Right so walk forward and look at the school, look at each other, okay. Then Jack, you look at Jaia and Pierce on either side of you and nod before you run up the stairs in the little instrumental bit, okay. Remember to lip sync when you need to and try and show your individuality." As an impulse, Pierce grabs Jaia's hand and, to his suprise, she doesn't let go. She turns her head and gives him a slight smile. Without even thinking, he smiles back.

"And... Action!"

* * *

"Wow, that was really fun!" Penny exclaims, re-entering the house three hours later.

"Yeah, it really was, wasn't it?" Ace replied, thinking back to how well he'd done.

_No matter what happens, I've made myself proud. But I don't want to lose anyone. But who'll go home? We're all so different, so individual. I can't call it._

Ace scans the room, looking at his fellow competitors. He inwardly sighs and turns his head.

_To be honest, I don't want to find out._

* * *

Cindy bundles up her blanket from her bed, trying to make it easier to handle. Eventually, she wraps it around her and begins shuffling forward. She stops.

Stairs.

Cindy sighs, folding the sheet and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chesney inquired, looking slightly shocked as she'd been standing quietly in the doorway, watching the girl struggle with the duvet.

"Nothing really, we were just planning on watching a film" Chesney looks down on the floor, slightly hurt that she wasn't invited.

_What did you expect Chesney? No one was ever going to think of you as a friend, or even real competition. You're nothing._

"Oh, right." She stammers sadly, feeling her eyes welling up.

"Hey, do... you wanna come to?" Cindy asks, twirling a bit of hair around her finger. Chesney's face lights up, hopefully.

"Really?"

"Of course! We were looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere." Chesney exhales, looking up at the taller girls bright blue eyes. She was so young, so inexperienced, so innocent.

_I miss being like her, so full of life. _

"So, what do you say?"

"I'd love to" Chesney says, taking her hand and pulling her into a tight hug before helping her fold the sheets.

* * *

Cindy and Chesney come downstairs to find the group sitting on the floor, muttering excitedly.

"Hey, what's up?" Cindy says, placing the blanket on a nearby stool.

"Pierce thought that a good idea to get to know each other would be to play a little game," Jack sniggers, consequently getting elbowed in the ribs, making him shut up.

"Of spin the bottle!" Emily finishes, making Cindy, Max and Chesney hesitate. But all Penny notices is how Emily sounded a bit too excited about the game. Unlike, say, Jenna or Jaia, Emily wasn't flirty or anything, so this change in behavior shocked the ginger haired girl. Emily smiled, looking subtly at a person on the other side of their circle. Penny looks at her friend beside her, trying to determine who it is she wants to kiss. She follows Emily's gaze until it lands on one boy who sits, leaning against the couch.

_O.M.G _Penny thinks, unable to believe it.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get to it!" West says with a smile, and Cindy reluctantly sits down, gently pulling Chesney down beside her. West places his hand on the J20 bottle and spins it, hoping for it to land on one particular girl. And, when it does, his heart leaps.

* * *

A little while later, the game is in full swing.

Cindy groans as the bottle lands on Jason, and their lips graze for only a second.

"Come on guys, you can do better than that!" Jaia bellows, shaking her head. Irritated, Jason pulls her in to a passionate kiss, hands on either side of her face. They both pull away, breathless, and return to their position, trying to ignore the childish squeals and wolf whistles they're getting. Jason spins and it lands on Max, who awkwardly shuffles in, pulling back after a short kiss. Max reluctantly spins and it lands on Jack, who laughs care-freely.

"Do we... have to do this? I didn't even want to play in the first place." Max moans, looking for support.

"Come on, if I had to kiss Penny, then you have to kiss Jack!" Chesney protests, giggling. Max sighs, and Jack leans over, kissing him for a single moment. Eagerly, Jack spins the bottle and it lands on Jenna, who launches herself at him and they kiss for a few minutes, while Ollie sits on Jack's right, obviously uncomfortable.

Jenna leans inside the circle, putting her hand on the bottle and spinning it as if she were an expert. Everyone watches intently as the bottle circles round until it slows and lands on Ollie. He looks slightly shocked but before he can protest, is pushed forward into a deep kiss. In the back of his mind, his concience is screaming:

_Don't do this to yourself! You can't! _

Quickly, Ollie pulls away, making Jenna give him a dirty look. Without looking back, Ollie stood up and swiftly left the room and when he was out of sight, ran into the toilet.

"Ollie!" Jack called, jumping up off the floor and running after him. He saw the toilet door close and heard it lock, and sprinted to it, banging violently. "Man! Open up! DUDE!" Ollie opens the door, tears streaming down his face. For a second, they just looked at each other, feeling the others pain, hurt, sorrow, confusion. Then Ollie ran into Jack's embrace, and Jack hugged him tight, his shoulder becoming damp as the tears left their mark. When he calmed down, Jack put an arm around Ollie's shoulder and took him into the guys room, closing the door for privacy. They took a seat on Ollie's unmade bed and Jack crossed his legs, while Ollie leaned back against the frame.

"Dude, what's going on." Their eyes met, both filled with such emotion.

_I never thought it'd come to this, _Ollie thinks. _I wanted it to be a secret. _But seeing Jack, sitting opposite him, made him feel like he could tell his friend anything.

"I just... had to get out of there. I have a lot of... conflicting feelings with girls right now. And I hate playing spin the bottle. It kinda reminds me of how it all started, when I was carefree and... when I was me." Ollie admits, swallowing hard, trying not to break down. Jack took his hand and squeezed it tightly, nodding.

"It's okay. I won't ever hurt you. You're my best friend, and you can tell me anything."

"My life used to be really great. I was the one everyone would count on, the leader."

"You still-"

"Please. Just... let me finish" Ollie sighs, not wanting to make this any harder. He runs a hand through his hair and continues, "I didn't get to do what I wanted when I got out of HighSchool, my parents made me do law 'cause they thought that Acting wasn't practical, or whatever. So once, at a collage party, I met this girl. We instantly clicked and got together. But... then I got her pregnant." Ollie pauses, trying to regain his composure. "Anyway, I dropped out and, once Aaron was born, we moved in together and I got my hairdressing job, which once again I didn't really want to do. I had to grow up to fast, and I am trying to change that. I want to be who I was, not this uptight guy that everyone secretly hates. Me and Aaron's mum have broken up but... I think I'm still in love with her. That's why I didn't want to kiss anyone, and that's why I am who I am. I just thought people wouldn't understand." Ollie sobs, tears spilling down his face. Jack pulls him into another comforting hug.

"I understand completely. And I'm here for you... always."


	10. Chapter 7: Things better left unsaid

** areuacatDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/- This is where you can look to see the outfits. I didn't know the links didn't work until I tried them out.. after I posted them. I know there are more Jaia ones than others, I just saw lots of stuff that would look nice for her but I will be doing similar stuff for the other contenders. Okay, Let's go!**

* * *

"So this is it, the first eviction" West sighs, grabbing a can of coke from the fridge and tossing it to Jason who is lying casually on the couch.

"Ouch! Sh*t man, that hit my business!" Ace barked, obviously in some pain.

"Dude, what business? There's nothing there!" Jaia teases, making Ace stick his tongue out playfully before turning onto his side before mumbling that he's going upstairs. Jae settles down on one of the white stools, checking her nails. Jenna slides in next to her, smiling.

"Pierce was totally checking you out a minute ago," She whispers excitedly, and Jaia scoffs, unconvinced.

"No he wasn't, you're just seeing things babe,"

"No! Honestly! And you like him to, don't you," She beamed, glancing back to see all the boys- minus Max- sitting around the couch, talking quietly.

"What, like how you like Jack?" Jaia shoots back, smirking. Jenna's mouth drops.

"I don't like-" Jen starts, before lowering her voice to a hissing whisper. "I don't like Jack, at all!" She defends, glaring which only rares Jaia on further.

"Come on, you liked that kiss... a lot."

"What? He's a good kisse- Sh*t." Jaia squeals, and the boys look at her, perplexed. The girls speed up into their room, giggling. They collapse on Jaia's bed, laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay, I like him, I admit it!" Jenna confesses, her giggling coming to an end.

"Aww... you guys would be so good together!" Jaia hollered, hugging her friend tightly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emily asks, coming out of the girls bathroom, hair dripping with a towel wrapped around her.

"Ooh, Em in a TOWEL! Seductive!" Jenna beamed, making Emily's cheeks go a deep shade of crimson.

"Shut up," She laughed, turning to Jaia. "So, what's going on?"

"JENNA was just admitting her undying love for one Jack Kermorgant!" She replied over-dramatically, not noticing how Emily's face dropped, or how she stopped laughing.

"Wow, uh, you'd make a great couple." She responds quietly, fleeing from the room and closing herself in the airing cupboard, crying softly.

* * *

"Have any of you guys seen Emily? We only have five minutes until we've gotta go." Ollie announces, checking his watch. Jack shrugs, not looking up from his ipod.

"I'll go look for her," Penny offers, finishing doing up the buckle on her burgandy shoes.

"No need," Emily says, smiling sadly as she quickly comes down the stairs.

_She's hiding something, _Penny can't help but think, examining her friends slightly half-hearted movements, forced smile, heavy make-up. Before she can ponder on it anymore, she's being ushered out the door by Jack and Ollie, who seem a lot closer, the reason behind this unknown by anyone else. The door closes behind them and the awful prospect that in just over two hours, there will only be eleven people left.

* * *

The group file in from one side of the stage, and the mentors stand waiting for them on the stage, smiling. They all stand in their designated spots, hearts pounding.

_I don't want this to end._

_This is going to make me or break me. I really hope it's not the latter._

_I've done as much as I could have done, it's all up to them though._

_I think I'm going to throw up._

_Getting on this show was such a turning point in my life, but that's not enough._

_I'm not sure whether I've done enough._

_This is the scariest experience I've gone through in my life._

_I'm going home, I just no it._

_This can't end, not yet._

_Please don't let it be me. _

_This feels like a nightmare. I want to wake up._

_No one wants to be the first to go, and I hope that it won't be me. But I don't want to lose anyone._

"Hey guys, so this week was individuality, which is something many of you certainly brung this week. But, of course, some of you struggled in some shape or form. Someone who certainly didn't have any issues was our homework winner, Jack." Jack looks up, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"You are top of the callback list, well done!" Everyone cheers him supportively, and he grins modestly before making his way offstage, looking back only to nod at Ollie, who understood him perfectly.

_Don't give up. _

* * *

"Jaia, Pierce, Emily, Penny, Ollie, Jenna and Cindy..." Robert lists, the tension building with every name that's announced. "You are all called back, congratulations!" Cindy exhales deeply, feeling like she completely stopped breathing for a minute then. Pierce high fives Ollie and they all exit the stage, leaving Jason, West, Max and Chesney, standing in their places, wishing they'd done more.

"So Max, Chesney, Jason and West, you are our bottom four this week. Let's talk about why you're here."

_Do I need to hear this? _Max can't help but think, feeling completely useless. He did try, he was just overwhelmed by everyone being so... bold, so outgoing. He was too different, and the only one who understood him for not fitting a stereotype was Penny, but she was so good. _I was just left in the dust. _

"This week Max, you struggled in the booth with very basic problems. It was frustrating, because you have a lovely voice- one of the best in the competition, and yet you didn't deliver." Nicki explains, looking at the boy. Rather than dwelling on it, Max simply nods and continues to look at the floor, ashamed.

"Chesney, you struggled to really come out of your shell this week, and didn't do well during choreography. I just need you to throw yourself into it, and it's something we expect, especially because of your age; you should be the most professional and experienced, but you just... didn't..." Zach's voice trails off and Chesney nods, understanding.

_What is wrong with me? They're right, I've really let myself down. I need to start being myself. _

"Jason, this week your problem that you didn't show you're individuality in the music video. You were a front runner through-out the week, until the shoot." Robert passed on from Erik. Jason nods, compeltely understanding where he's coming from. Robert then turns to West, trying to give him a supportive look to stop him from crying.

"West, your situation was very similar to Jason's. All the mentors agree that you were very driven and were great, but you faded slightly in the video, and shyed away from the spotlight when it was given to you, which was hard for Erik to work with." West sniffles slightly, nodding

_Don't let them see you cry. _Is all he can think. He straightens up, trrying to be professional.

"So, let's get to it." Nikki finally says, turning to Robert who nods solleumly.

"Max, you will be performing for Ryan tonight." Max nods, understanding completely. "Chesney, you will also be doing a last chance performance tonight." Robert pauses, looking at the two boys who's fate he holds in the palm of his hands. A two year age gap, but it barely shows. The younger one, Ace, has such potential. But West seems like he's still learning, improving daily. But what's enough?

"This was a very difficult decision between you. Both of you shined this week, but both of you also slipped up. But, after much deliberation, it has been decided that... West will being going through this week and Jason, you are in the bottom three." And after saying good luck, West leaves the stage, a bittersweet feeling left sour in his mouth.

* * *

**So, the bottom three is Ace, Chesney and Max. Who do you think/want to go home? Tell me in the comments. But anyway, here are their songs!**

**Jason (Ace): Man who can't be moved- The Script**

**Chesney: Panic Chord- Gabrielle Aplin**

**Max: Stars- Mark Owen**


	11. Chapter 8: Dreams and Fantasies

**Hey guys! So, here it is, the first of many eliminations. I always hate these! It's been a really difficult decision to decide who should go home, everyone who talked to me gave very convincing arguments for their favourites. There is no clear person. I'm just going with my gut instinct, but I love all these characters. I'll put up a new pole up after posting this chapter, so check that out to.**

**By the way, I'm writing every LCP chapter in POV's to really capture the emotion, but the next chapter will obviously be back to 3rd person. I will be posting a call back list after this, so prepare!**

* * *

_Ace's POV_

I take a deep breath and step out onto the stage, immediately blinded by the spotlight. I try to not let it faze me, to ignore it, but it's a struggle.I just look out to the four people sitting in their seats, looking directly at me, staring through me. I show a slight smile and advance towards the mic stand which is stationed in centre stage. I stop and place the microphone in the stand. To be honest, I'm not nervous. I know that's a bad sign, I just kind of feel... ready. It sounds kind of big-headed, but I feel like I'm going to do well and give it my all. And if it all crashes and burns, it'll be okay, because I've tried and that's all that matters.

"Hey everyone, Mr Murphy, my name is Jason Westvill and I'll be singing Man who can't be Moved, by my all-time favourite band, the Script, I hope you like it." I look to the side of the stage where I entered from as a stage hand comes on, carrying my guitar. I nod politely to him and swing the strap over my shoulder, already feeling even more comfortable.

_This is what I love to do, there's no room to screw it up._

_"Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

'Cause if one day you wake up and fiiinnnddd you're misssssing me, 

_And think where on this Earth I could be-ee_

_Maybe you'll come back to Wherrree we used to meet_

_And see me waiting for you..."_

I trail off, doing one final strum of my guitar.

_"So I went back to the corner where I first saw you, and I_

_Camped in my sleeping bag, still haven't mo-oved." _

I finish A Cappella, looking out to the mentors. From where I stand, I see Zach's hands scrunched up to his chest, while Nikki and Robert wipe their eyes. Ryan sits looking at me, his face expressionless, and I can't help but worry about what's coming next.

"Well, where to begin?"

* * *

I leave the stage, a smile spread across my face. As I meander through the various bits of equiptment down the narrow corridors, I pass the three dressing rooms we all have. I peer through the window to see Max sitting quietly in the corner, holding his MP3 in his hand, eyes staring at his feet as his head bops slightly to the music. Just as I'm about the leave, the dressing room to my left opens and Chesney appears in a beautiful peter pan collared navy dress. I smile warmly at her, and she returns it, trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Hey, you'll do great. Good luck!" I say, hugging her tightly and giving her a peck on the forehead. She nods and begins to pad down the corridor, and I turn to do the same.

"Hey, Ace?" She blurted, and I spin round. "Thanks,"

* * *

_Chesney's POV_

With Ace's words still fresh in my mind, I strut out onto the stage with a new found confidence that Zach immediately picks up on. Sure, I'm still nervous, but I'm now ready to show my true colours, the ones which aren't masked by doubt and uncertainty. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't special. I may not be perfect, but I'm me, and for now, that's all I can be and by trying to hide in the shadows won't do me any favours. I hold the microphone in my hand and raise it to my mouth, smiling really genuinely, as if for the first time.

"Hello, I'm Chesney Holloway and this song will explain everything," I say simply, and feel completely infinite.

_"You kept all the things I threw away_  
_A leaf I picked a birthday card I made_

_Holding on to memories of you and me_  
_We didn't last a year_  
_We're just a box of souvenirs_

_Maybe I pulled the panic cord_  
_Maybe you were happy, I was bored_  
_Maybe I wanted you to change_  
_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_Maybe you were just too nice to me_  
_Maybe it took me way too long to leave_  
_Maybe once we felt the same_  
_Maybe I'm the one to blame_  
_Maybe I'm the one to blame_

_Do re mi fa so la ti do_  
_That's the way the story goes oh_  
_Do re mi fa so la ti do_  
_That's the way the story goes oh_

_Maybe I pulled the panic cord_  
_Maybe you were happy, I was bored_  
_Maybe I wanted you to change_  
_Maybe I'm the one to blame_  
_Maybe I'm the one to blame"_

I finish and return to the middle of the stage, stepping in front of the microphone and watching Ryan intently, trying to keep my composure.

"So, Chesney, that was a lovely performance, you really did that song justice,"

"Thank you Mr Murphy, that's very flattering," I reply politely, waiting for the inevitable 'But'. Ryan looks down at the piece of paper in his hand before returning his gaze to me.

"But this new found confidence the other mentors say you suddenly have, why has this suddenly come out now? And where was it in the week?"

_Of course, the inevitable but. I hate being right sometimes._

I try and consider the best thing to say, stammering quietly aloud.

"I struggled to adapt at first, I always freeze up and find it hard when I first meet people. I guess I've just got some confidence from the amazing friends I'm starting to aquire through this experience and they're really helping me break out of my shell." I explain, my gaze trained on Ryan the whole time, trying to make him understand.

"Well, I like you. I think you're someone that lots of girls would relate to. Just put yourself out there and be brave, or otherwise my hands are tied. Thanks," Ryan replies, a sour edge to his voice. I leave the stage, feeling like this is a whole new chapter of my life. I just hope it won't end too soon.

* * *

_Max's POV_

I feel my hands shaking, but try to push through. The mentors watch me, eyes like hawks, watching my every move.

_This is my last chance, I need to give it my all. _

Gonna_ build a rocket_  
_Anytime you want it_  
_Paint it pretty colors_  
_Gonna light it up and take us to the moon_  
_That's what I'm gonna do_  
_That's what I'm gonna_

_From the top of the empire_  
_To a state unknown_  
_If I say that I'm leaving_  
_Just got to hang on_

_'Cause we're just stars_  
_Tryn'a get back to where we're from_  
_One by one, we're gonna leave this planet_  
_So don't look back_  
_'Cause you know that it's all just time, _  
_When you've got nothing on your mind, _  
_You've made it_

_Somewhere in the future_  
_Talk about forever_  
_Take yourself a picture_  
_Waiting in the rain for a postcard from the sun_  
_The one that never comes_  
_The one that never shows_  
_The one that never-_  
_Is building something_

_From the top of the empire, _  
_To a state unknown_  
_If I tell you I'm leaving_  
_Just got to hang on_

_'Cause we're just stars_  
_Tryn'a get back to where we're from_  
_One by one, we're gonna leave this planet_  
_So don't look back_  
_'Cause you know that it's all just time_  
_When you've got nothing on your mind_  
_You've made it _

I finish, and breathe in the applause that surrounds me.

_I forgot how nice it is to just perform, _I can't help but think, the edges of my lips turned up. Ryan whispers something to Zach and turns back to me.

"Wow, your voice is literally breathtaking. You have a great style, and presence, and I can't fault what we witnessed tonight. But glee isn't just about a good voice. Although you fit the 'underdog' click, my problem for me is that, when I watched back the footage, you were so shy. You hid your talent, your voice, away. You weren't part of the group, you lacked in every other aspect, apart from your voice. Care to elaborate?" I watch as Zach's eyes narrow in Ryan's direction, and Ryan looks at me expectantly, while I try to think of something valid to say.

"I think I just..." I pause, my confidence fading rapidly. "I just don't really fit in, the guys are too badass and the girls- with the exception of Penny- don't understand me and probably think I'm weird."

"But isn't that what glee's about? Embracing other ideas? Do you think the other contenders don't fit the bill? Is that what you're saying?"

"No-I- I never said that." I try to keep a lid on my frustration, wanting to scream at him. "I just feel very... outcast." Robert nods, understanding. I wish Ryan could understand. I wish someone else in this miserable world would understand. But wishing won't get you anywhere, will it? It's just a fantasy, and I can already tell that Ryan liking me and getting me on glee was just another dream that won't come true.


	12. Individuality: The Callback List

**The glee project Season 4**

_Individuality_

_Called back:_

* * *

_Jack_

_Pierce_

_Jaia_

_Emily_

_Penny_

_Ollie_

_Jenna _

_Cindy_

_West_

_Jason_

_Chesney_

* * *

_Not called back:_

* * *

_Max_


	13. Chapter 9: Letting go

**Hey guys, so I've decided to something new, so grab some Kleenex. **

**Every time I reveal the callback list, I'm going to write a chapter like this one, which is the other competitors finding out about who goes home etc... **

**So, here's the first chapter of that, it is quite short but these ones will be.**

* * *

_The night before_

The bottom three leave to go look at the list, hands entwined like ivy. Everyone says goodbye and the door closes slowly behind them, symbolising the closing of a door for one of the three. Penny sits beside Emily on the couch, hands covering her teary eyes. Emily looks down at her friend, feeling completely useless. She places her hand on the sobbing girls' back, rubbing up and down gently.

"Shh... he tried his hardest. There's nothing any of us can do now..." She softly coos, feeling tears spring to her eyes. Penny sniffles, trying to regain a regular breathing pattern. She straightens up her back, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Mascara trails run down her blotchy cheeks, black droplets still falling occasionally. Emily wraps her friend in a reassuring hug, struggling to keep herself from crying at her friends pain.

"Come on, let's go clear you up." Penny takes her the brunettes hand as she leads her upstairs into the girls bathroom, Emily locking the door behind them. Cindy watches, feeling isolated, like she's being ignored by her friend. West notices this and sits down next to her, putting a supportive arm around her shoulders. Cindy smles slightly, mouthing two simple words: _'Thank you'._

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Penny winces at her face in the mirror.

"Oh god, I look like the face of death!" She chuckles, her voice cracking. Emily smiles, whipping a face wipe from her make up bag and passes it to Penny, who nods gratefully. She wipes her face quickly, removing any trace of sadness. When she's finished, she throws it in the bin and unlocks the door, glancing back at her friend.

"Come on, no point putting it off any longer," Penny says, and they return downstairs. West and Cindy sit in a corner, whispering quietly to each other, Cindy's body shaking slightly as she cries and West passes her a crumpled tissue. Jenna and Jaia confide to each other in the corner, looking back at everyone else's broken faces, mirroring them in their own way. Pierce, Ollie and Jack stand in the kitchen, speaking quietly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Penny and Emily take a seat beside Cindy, who shares a sad smile with them. They're interrupted by the red door opening, and they hold their breath.

_Chesney._

_Max._

_Ace._

_Which ones will come through the door, and which one won't? _

Ace comes in first, followed by Chesney. They are met by a flood of sound, congratulations and tears being heard over the rabble. But the joy is soon replaced with remorse, as they are instructed to go into the choir room to see Max for the last time.

Penny pushes to the front of the group, pushing the door open with a shaky hand before running to her friend who's crouched by the piano, tears staining the ground.

"I'm going to miss you," Max sobs, hugging the ginger haired girl tightly.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Penny chokes out, looking into the boys eyes.

"Don't forget about me," The boy exhales, wiping his face and looking into Penny's grey eyes.

"Never," she replies, wanting desperately to never let go.

* * *

**I was so close to crying when writing that, it's unbelievable! Thanks x**


	14. Chapter 10: Acceptance

**So, new week! This is probably one of the themes I've been most looking forward to writing; I feel like I have some great ideas and twists, especially for the music video! But, we need to start somewhere, so lets get to it! Here we go.**

* * *

Penny wakes up to darkness. She groans, eyes adjusting to the light. From her position, she can see silhouettes of people sleeping around her. As her vision comes into focus, she sits up, rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock on her ipod.

**_4:58_**

She glances around the room, her gaze falling on an empty bed, then going to the ajar door. She swings her legs over the bed as quietly as possible, slipping her feet into her fuzzy slippers. When she stands, she calmly makes her bed, occasionally glancing back, hoping not to wake anyone else. She grabs her dressing gown and slides it on, wrapping the tie around her waist and pulling it tightly. The girl then tiptoes out of the room, feeling an odd sense of deja vu. The memories of the recent events come flooding back and Penny stumbles at the stairs, eyes welling up at the mere thought of her friend.

_He's gone. _

That fact sinks into her system and the girl feels numb, sliding down the wall, defeated. For a moment, Penny holds her head in her hands, thinking that if she wished hard enough, Max would come be downstairs, drinking a foul cup of tea or playing his out of tune guitar too loud.

_But that's not how it works, is it? Nothing lasts forever, no matter how hard you hope for it to._

Feeling groggy, Penny clambers to her feet and pads down the stands, most of her wait being supported by the bannister. Quietly, she pushes the door in front of her open, peering inside. There Chesney sits, tears falling freely down her face, hands clasped around her knees. The blonde looks at the door, blinking rapidly.

"Penny?" She says, her voice barely a whisper. Penny slips in through the door, settling on her knees and putting her hands over Chesney's cold ones.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," Penny removes one of her hands, brushing some strands out of her face.

"What for?" The ginger girl asks, perplexed. Chesney stands up, followed shortly by Penny.

"For you losing Max, I feel really bad. Just kind of... numb, like it's not really real life. Do you understand what I'm saying?" The girl explains, her voice regaining normality.

"I understand everything. Come on, let's go back upstairs, yeah?" Penny takes Chesney's hand and leads her up the stair case, the door creaking open when they reach it. Both girls clamber into bed and share a smile in the dark before falling into a peaceful sleep until the sunlight streams through the window and everyone wakes up, oblivious to the early morning events.

* * *

"Orange juice?" Ace asks West and Cindy who perch on the breakfast bar. After being in the bottom, no one can deny that the two remaining contenders are like new people, with a new found confidence and drive.

"Nah," Cindy replies, scrunching up her nose. West chuckles quietly at her, watching her intently.

"I'm good, thanks though man," Ace smiles modestly, pouring himself a glass and making his way over to the couch.

"Hey guys!" Jaia exclaimed, eyes bright. Immediately, Pierce spins round in his seat, grinning at her.

"Morning," he acknowledges, cocking his head fliratiously.

"I swear you just flirt with anything that moves," Jenna scoffs, rolling her eyes. Pierce shrugs, still smiling broadly.

"Oh yeah? That's rich coming from the person who tried to sed-"

"LALALALALA WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT STORY AGAIN!" Cindy shouts, fingers plugged firmly in her ears,bouncing in her seat. A collective laugh echoes around the room and Jenna frowns, crossing her arms while glaring at Pierce.

"Oh god everyone, sheild your eyes, it's Monday morning Medusa!" I screeches, hiding his face behind a striped pillow, unaware that Jaia stands behind him. She takes his pillow, hitting him on the head with it.

"Wow, what a gentleman!" Cindy jokes, flicking through her book on the counter, sniggering with West.

"Prick," Jaia quipped, hitting Pierce on the head again.

"Slut!" He shoots back between girlish giggles, trying to block the heavy attack on his head.

"Dick head!"

"Skank!"

"Crap hole"

"B*tch"

"Ungrateful little sh*t"

"Whore"

"Mother fu-"

"OKAY, I think we've had enough of that!" Emily squeaks, snatching the pillow from Jaia and throwing it in Jack's direction.

"Yeah, that's my job!" Jack wailed, plucking the loose threads from the cushion, engrossed. From behind, the door opens, revealing Robert in a checked shirt and faded denim jeans, smiling with a welcome look, his brown eyes warm.

"Robert's here!" Cindy shouts, and there is an immediate bombardment of noisy movement as the remaining contenders rush in, Ollie coming in last.

"I'm always last," he mutters bitterly, stropping down on the couch.

"Hey guys, so... you've made it through your first eviction, how do you feel?"

"Kind of numb," Penny admits, looking at her hands.

"Empty,"

"Guilty"

"Upset, but I kind of want it more now, like it's suddenly become real." Ace finishes, and Robert nods, understandingly.

"Well, it's lovely to see how comfortable you are with each other. This will prove to be useful for this weeks theme, you'll need to rely on each other for support a lot in this coming time period. Your theme is something you must learn for any job you go to do, but especially in a profession like this. Your theme is..."

"Adaptability." Robert announces, and everyone reacts in different ways. Most are excited, but some try to mask their nerves, failing.

"So, your homework assignment is a really great song. It is... Choices, by the Hoosiers!" Apart from a few, everyone nods uncertainly, pretending to know the song.

Robert takes this opportunity to scan the group.

_I think this will be tough for these guys, but they'll pull through. I know they will._

He can't help but think, passing out the lyrics sheets and leaving, closing the door behind them.


	15. Chapter 11: A Change of Plans

**So, Adaptability, this'll be a toughie. I do think that they'll cope well though... we hope.**

**I do want to apoligise for the swearing in the last chapter and hope you're not offended by it, it was just something I imagine people at their age doing, hell, people my age do it! (Yep, including me. I know, it says a lot, doesn't it!) Anyway, I will * swearing as I did then but if it makes you uncomfortable, please tell me and I will stop. **

**So, the homework. Bring. It. On. Hehehehehehe, I have big plans.**

* * *

"Who has an unnerving suspicion that they're going to crash and burn this week?" Ollie asks, and everyone comically raises their hands.

"Although saying that, I have a feeling that I'm going to feel that EVERY week, even when I'm voted off I'll still be pissing myself every flippin' Monday for decades to come!" Ace jokes over-dramatically, holding his hands on either side of his head, surrendering as he goes to refill his glass.

"Bit much?" Ollie responds, scratching his head which nods subtly. Ace shrugs.

"Probably," he admits, shutting the fridge door and bringing over a bowl overflowing with pretzels and crisps. He settles,cross-legged on the floor, and offers the crisps around, Pierce taking some greedily. From the corner of his eye, Jason notices how Penny's looking at him, studying him almost.

_This is a very different Jason to the one who arrived. Shows how people change, doesn't it? _

"Want one Penny?" He swivels round, and Penny takes a couple gratefully.

"Chesney?" He offers, looking at Chesney.

"No, but thanks for the offer." She declines, shaking her head so her fridge shakes back and forth. Ace nods and places the bowl in the middle, brushing crumbs off his lyric sheet.

"Let's get down to it," Ollie announces, swallowing his last crisp and clapping his hands together. He lifts up the slightly creased paper, shaking it out. "Who actually knows the song?" Penny, Cindy and Jack hold up their hands, making Ollie relax slightly. "So, how about you teach us all the song and we'll just follow your lead?" The boy suggests, and the they all nod, murmuring agreements.

The group rehearse until the early hours of the morning, perfecting their choreography and vocals to a flawless standard, and each one sleeps with the feeling that tomorrow they'll do the song justice.

* * *

"What?" Jenna explodes, leaning forward in her seat.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," West sighs, running both hands through his blonde hair.

"Sorry, repeat that. I must have misheard. You didn't say that we're NOT DOING Choices, did you?" Jaia says, her tone harsh and irritated.

Robert bites his lip, looking at the aggitated group in front of him, on the edge of their red chairs. He noticed the bags under their eyes, the fire and sense of betrayal in their voices, the hurt in their eyes. Robert Ulrich sighed.

"You guys heard correctly. Now, please follow me." One by one, each person gets to their feet and follows Robert out hte door and down the hallway, having a suspicion of exactly where they're going but unsure of what they'll do there. Pierce hangs back and waits for Jack and Ollie, who look the most stressed of all of them. Those two in particular barely slept last night, their minds whirring with stressed thoughts. Pierce tries to stop taking such short breaths and ignore the diziness he's feeling and focus on his friends.

"I hate Adaptability week!" Jack groans, throwing an arm around each of his friends shoulders. Pierce nods.

"Tell me about it," He sighs, "How are you guys?" Pierce stumbles and knocks against the left side wall.

"Dude, are you okay?" Ollie asks desperately, trying to help his friend back onto his feet. Jack nudges Ollie and takes over, getting him to floor level and propping his pale body against the wall. Pierce puts his head between his knees, trying to get rid of the overwhelming dizziness. From one side of him, Pierce faintly hears Robert's voice approaching and Pierce tries to stand up but fails, resuming his previous position.

"Right,give him some space. Jack, Ollie, you stay here. Talk to him quietly, calmly until he feels better." Robert orders, his voice calm and even. He stands from his crouching position and takes the rest of the group onto the stage.

A few minutes later, the dizzy spell ends and Pierce gets to his feet, supported by Jack and Ollie.

"Sorry to scare you guys," He apologises, colour already coming back onto his face. "I forgot to take my meds this morning in the rush and the whole Adapting thing went to my head. I got too stressed and that's why I had a panic attack. I'm so sorry,"

"At least you're better now. Come on, lets go kick ass." Jack re-assures before making their way down the long corridor. They knew where they had to go, but why was still uncertain...

* * *

Emily stands with Cindy, Penny, West, Ace and Chesney in the corner, talking quietly with anxiety written all over their faces.

"I want to know what's going on, I hate this." Cindy complains, rubbing her sweating hands together. She sighs, glancing towards the doors on the opposite side of the stage before the contestants are blinded by a bright light. Ace tries to squint into the light and decipher who turned it on while Jaia and Jenna stand up from the floor. West stands closer to Cindy, as if he's protecting her. Cindy gives the back of his head a questioning look before peering over his shoulder as five people amble down the aisle and take the centre seats. With the click of Ryan Murphy's fingers, the spotlight switches off and reveals a glee star, standing at the head of the auditorium. Rather than joining Ryan, Robert, Zach, Nikki and Erik who perch in their seats, scrutinizing the group, the guest judge flies down the seating and leaps onto the stage. All contenders watch in awe as Kevin McHale cocks his head at the tech guys, and with a shout of 'Hit it!' the homework assignment begins, the intorduction of the song deliberately elongated for Kevin to give his view on Adaptability.

"Adaptability: It's going to be hard but it's something that comes with life. To overcome it, you need to put on a brave face and stand strong; don't forget who you are or why you're here. Keep that in your head, and change can't hurt you. You," He says, stopping his pacing and pointing directly at Ollie, who looks slightly perplexed. Kevin gestures for him to come forward, arm outstretched to greet him.

"Let's do this,"

* * *

_Kevin:I don't know why_  
_You think that you could hold me_  
_When you couldn't get by by yourself_

_Ollie: And I don't know who_  
_Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream_

_Jaia:Baby, it's fine, you said that we should just be friends_  
_While I came up with that line and I'm sure_  
_That it's for the best_

_Cindy:If you ever change your mind, _

_don't hold your breath_

_Jack:'Cause you may not believe_  
_That baby, I'm relieved_

_Penny:When you said goodbye, my whole world shines_  
_Hey hey hey_

_Emily:It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, _

_the music's playing_

_Ace:And even if it started raining_  
_You won't hear this boy complaining_

_West:'Cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away_  
_It's a beautiful day_

_Pierce: It's my turn to fly, so girls, get in line_  
_'Cause I'm easy, no playing this guy like a fool_

_Jenna:Now I'm alright_  
_Might've had me caged before, but not tonight_

_Chesney:'Cause you may not believe_  
_That baby, I'm relieved_

_Pierce:This fire inside, it burns too bright_

_Emily:I don't want to say "so long", I just want to say "goodbye"_

_Cindy:It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

_Jaia:If I'm drinking, then I'm buying_

_West:'Cause if you ever think I'll take up_

_Ollie:My time with thinking of our break-up_

_Jack:Then, you've got another thing coming your way_

_Chesney:'Cause it's a beautiful day_

_Jenna:Beautiful day_

_Penny:Oh, baby, any day that you're gone away_

_Ace: It's a beautiful day _


	16. Chapter 12: The Role you're Born to Play

**Sorry it took me a while to post, I'm awful, I know. **

**Just thought I'd mention that I've changed the mentor to Darren rather than Kevin, as someone rightly pointed out that Kevin's already mentored in Adaptability. So, there we go. Enjoy!**

* * *

The group finish, adrenaline coursing through their vains. All the improv dancing, stupid over-acting, diva-like movements, it all made each person remember how it felt to feel alive, like their sacrifice was all worth it. Eventually, everyone is seated in the front row of the auditorium, staring up at the mentors and Darren who stood proudly on the stage, staring down at the group. Darren stepped forward, his mind whirring with what he'd say about each individual. He cleared his throat as a grin formed on his face.

"Wow guys, that was really great. You're all so individual, and really coped well with the sudden song change," He comments breathlessly, clapping his hands. "So, let's do this. First up was Ollie. You have a really cool vibe about you, which you put into the song, you really stood out, so well done. Jaia, you were very confident which really added to your performance, all I suggest is that you should use a variation of movements when you're acting so it's not too repetitive, okay? But still, great job. Cindy, that was really great. You were very calm and performed the words, not just acted them, so good on you. Jack, you were so funny, you're such a joker which really heightened the overall performance. Penny, I love how quirky you are, and even if you weren't entirely sure on the song, you captured the style and phrasing to a T. Emily, you're voice is so powerful, but it worked. You picked the right moment to strike and it was really effective. Ace, hilarious. You're just so awesome, it was really good. West, I feel like you're kind of Ace's wingman, just try and be yourself and step away from what he's doing, okay? Pierce, wow. Flawless; you acted, danced, sang amazingly and really adapted. Jenna, you kinda fumbled the words a bit, I guess you don't know this song, do you? Just try to train yourself to push through, and keep composure, that's all I can suggest. And lastly, Chesney. You are absolutely beautiful, and your performance mirrored that really well. You took a different approach, and I really like that. Great job, great job all of you!" Darren finishes, stepping back into line. Chesney feels her heart flutter slightly as Darren beams at the group, her cheeks slightly red.

_He called me beautiful, no one has ever called me beautiful. _She thinks, straightening up in her seat, a smile creeping onto her lips.

Robert steps forward, smiling supportively at the cast, clipboard in hand.

"Really great job to all of you, but Darren, who have you chosen as this weeks homework winner?" Darren scrunches his face up slightly, his hands clasped together.

"It was really difficult, but in the end I have chosen... Pierce as my homework winner. All of you were great though." Pierce blinks, trying to take it in. It's strange how things can change so quickly really, isn't it? Pierce thanks Darren modestly, high fiving Ollie and Jack who sit on either side of him.

"So Pierce, you'll be getting a one on one with Darren and a step up in this week's group number. However, before we reveal it, it makes sense to explain the purpose of Zach, Nikki, Erik and Ryan being here. Basically, this week we will be handing over a lot of power to you." Robert starts, watching as the contenders facial expressions change from joyous to nervous, their mouths dropping. Robert smiles at Ryan, trying to choke back his laughter (unlike Zach who is practically pissing himself in the corner).

"As you may know, the cast of glee aren't just actors, singers, dancers. Quite a few of them have had a big say in the show, or written their own. Blake is writing his own screenplay, Chris is a well accomplished writer and starred in his own film, Matthew has directed a few episodes of glee, to name a few. We know you are all very talented people, so that is why we were here, to decide which role you will each take this week. It'll be your job to choose solos, create choreography, direct, film and do your own hair and make up. This week, YOU are going to show us what you can really do when under pressure." Ryan explains, his face smug, arms folded over his chest.

"So, let's get down to it!" Zach exclaims, clapping his hands together, ecstatic.

"You will have the oppurtunity to choose your own leader to oversee all the project, so think carefully about i-"

"OLLIE!" The group immediately chorus in unison, which causes Robert's smile to widen.

"Ollie, you up for it?" Ollie shrugs, nodding slightly. Jack slaps him on the bag and Ollie winces, but begins to smile with more enthusiasm.

"Great. Each of you will get an envelope with your job on it, you are not aloud to swap or change your position. Okay?" The group nod with various levels of enthusiasm, as Robert passes out the envelopes to each contender.

"Each position has been determined on who we think should do the job. I chose who'd do Hair and make up, along with deciding on who'd be the director with Erik, as the director will also help decide on solos with... Ollie, our leader." Nikki announces, scanning the group, her brown eyes glinting.

"I chose the Director and Camera operators as they all are linked with my job." Erik says, pulling his worn out cap off his head and fiddling with it, running it through his fingertips.

"And I chose Choreography and wardrobe, because I just did." Zach responds flatly, shrugging as the constants laugh, their tummies churning with nerves and anticipation. Once everyone has received their letter, they turn to Ollie, who lets out a nervous breath.

"Right, all on three, one, two, three!"

* * *

**Leader (decided by the group):- Ollie**

**Directors:- Jack and West**

**Hair/Make up:- Cindy and Penny**

**Camera operators:- Chesney, Ace and Ollie**

**Wardrobe:- Jenna and Emily**

**Choreographers:- Pierce and Jaia**

* * *

"So, who actually knows this song?" Ollie asks, scanning through his lyric sheet, the song blasting in the background. Ollie was certainly flattered by being cast as the leader, it made him feel a strange sense of purpose, like he was more than just another person to beat. Ollie glanced over at Jack, who sat with West as they studied the lyrics, trying to decide on solos, as it was part of their job description. "Anyone?" Ollie repeats, shocked that no one knew it. Ace and Cindy raise their hands uncertainly, looking at each other thankfully.

"To be honest, I'm shocked I DON'T know this song. I mean, it's about partying and getting drunk. HOW DO I NOT KNOW THIS!?" Jaia jokes, her voice rising to a shout.

"Ditto!" Jenna splutters, bending over as she laughs uncontrollably.

"It's probably because their not overly famous. The group were on Britains got talent a few years back; this was their debut single. I only know of it because they were supporting acts on Olly Murs's tour." Cindy says matter of factly, standing up to refill the crisp bowl.

"Oh, right." Jenna says, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' as she looks down at her nails.

"I have to admit though, the concept sounds pretty awesome. I mean, school blackout? Havin' a freaking party in the dark? I'm like, pissing myself with excitement." Pierce jushes. Everyone promptly takes a step away from him, and he looks around perplexed. "I was kidding guys, duh."

"Anyway, we're getting off topic. Let's play the song again and then we'll choose solos." Ollie asserted, diverting attention away from Pierce's 'to pee or not to pee' situation. Is this really what the world has come to?

* * *

**If you'd like to know where your OC has placed in the last two homeworks, PM me or tell me in the review section and I'll happily tell you. Also, I know I didn't actually say what the song was but I'm posting the lyrics next. For those of you who want to know now, it's 'What a night' by Loveable Rouges, it's a really awesome, funny, clever song that you should definitely check out. I hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE don't forget to review. New poll is up, so go check that out. It'll be up until the bottom three is revealed, so don't forget to vote!**


	17. What a Night lyrics

**I've loved this song since I saw these guys supporting Olly Murs at his concert, and knew that this song would rock with this reckless cast, especially with all the quirky, crazy people in the group! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_What a night- Loveable Rouges lyrics_**

_**Chesney**__:You made the mistake_ _of letting me and my mates in your house_  
_You don't know us at all_

_**Pierce**__: And I can't be held responsible_  
_For getting naked in your swimming pool_

_**Jaia**__:What a night you're alright_  
_And you're quite a sight for my sore eyes_  
_Things is you don't even realise_

_**Ace:**__Your house is a joke_  
_I'm that kind of bloke_  
_A pipe And some slippers fit nicely_

_**Ollie**__:I think your parents might like me_  
_Forget this I'm off to the party_

_**All**__:We drink_  
_We party_  
_Make love_  
_Make money_

_**Penny**__:I'll be bopping on the weekend_  
_So until I'm an antique _

_**All**__:We're gonna drink and party_  
_Make love, make money _

_**Emily**__:Doing things I'll forget _  
_But I'll never regret_

_Oh what a night_  
_Da da da da da da_  
_Oh what a night _  
_Da da da da da da _

_**West**__:She seemed so pleasant but now she's screwing_  
_Pacing round the house asking "what are you doing?"_

_**Cindy**__:Bottles everywhere and the carpers ruined_  
_Bedrooms fully booked ripped sheets are brewing_

_**Jack**__:Kitchen smells Superbad like mcloving_  
_What sick punk puts poo in the oven?!_

_**Pierce**__:Alright darlin_, n_o need to shout_

_**Jack**:We've outstayed our welcome_ _I'll let myself out_

_**Jenna**__:I think your parents might hate me_  
_It's a good job that I know karate _

_We drink _  
_We party_  
_Make love_  
_Make money_

_**Chesney**__:I'll be bopping on the weekend_  
_So until I'm an antique _

_We're gonna drink and party_  
_Make love, make money_

_**Penny**__:Doing things I'll forget_  
_But I'll never regret_

_Oh what a night_  
_Da da da da da da _  
_Oh what a night _  
_Da da da da da da_

_**Ollie**__:They think that _  
_I should just sit down_

_I'm just getting started_

_**Jack**__:I see the room _  
_Spinning round_

_I'm so partied _

_**Pierce**__:I don't get drunk_  
_I get awesome_

_La la la la _

(**West** talking randomly)

_**Ace**__:Mate I don't know what you're saying!_

_Beer pong_  
_Pokemon_  
_Everybody sing along_

(**Emily** and **Chesney** doing ad lib over the top)

_We drink_  
_We party_  
_Make love _  
_Make money_

_**Cindy**__:I'll be bopping on the weekend_  
_So until I'm an antique_

_We're gonna drink and party_  
_Make love, make money_

_**Jaia**__:Doing things I'll forget_  
_But I'll never regret_

_Oh what a night_  
_Da da da da da da _  
_Oh what a night_  
_Da da da da da da _  
_Oh what a night_  
_Da dada da da da _

_**Pierce**__:Oh what a night!_


	18. Chapter 13: Sparks will fly

**Hey guys, so this is where all the roles they were assigned in the last chapter kick in. I've done the costumes, so if you're interested you can check them out on my Polyvore, **** just type in 'areuacat' and it'll come up. So, here's the chapter, enjoy you totally awesome people!**

* * *

"Right, is that everyone?" Ollie asks, his question answered by unsure nods and thumbs up. She sighs, rolling onto his side and hauling himself up from the couch where he'd been sitting for a good hour and now? Now his butt was numb. "Okay, let's do this. Pierce and Jaia, go to the dance studio and block some good choreography, Jack, West, sit around and look cool,"

"Already on it," Jack says, stretching and folding his arms behind his head with a content sigh, his right leg crossed over the other. Ollie chuckles, some of the stress building up inside of him easing slightly. He exhales deeply and continues.

"Emily, Jenna, go with Cindy and Penny to our dressing room, slash costume area and start putting stuff together," Emily agrees with a nod, trying to avoid eye contact with Jenna.

_She won't get Jack, she can't get Jack. Who am I kidding, look at her? She's so pretty. What am I? Some weirdo. _She thinks, feeling deflated. Everyone begins to move to their directed stations, Chesney and Ace following Ollie into the kitchen. With a groan, Emily's smile fades and she follows the other girls in the direction of the costume department.

* * *

"Oh my god, yes!" Cindy exclaims through fits of laughter, slinging a hot pink feather boa around Ace's neck.

"Why did I agree to this?" Jason asked, shaking his head.

"You didn't, we dragged you down the corridor by your legs..." Emily intergected simply, grinning.

"...Which made your trousers fall down to show you weren't actually wearing any boxers" Cindy pulled a disgusted face, covering her eyes and toppling over the chair behind her, quickly getting to her feet and regaining her composure.

"Thanks for that by the way, that's a well known fact I'm over the moon that you know." Ace replied dryly, shaking his head. Despite his reaction to two fellow eighteen year olds dressing him up in drag, he kinda liked the attention- apart from the whole situation, being made up is kinda creepy. There Ace stood, in a frankenfurter style outfit, looking like a complete plonk with the fishnet tights, the feather boa, the tangled wig. But somehow, it felt kinda good, like he was free, infinite. Like this tiny detail has sort of changed everything, as if he's a new person with a new outlook. Jason watched as the girls giggled, pointing fingers.

"Can I get out of this now? Before the other guys see me?" He sighed, motioning particularly to the cone bra that the two laughing girls fashioned from god knows what.

"Okay, fine, ruin our lives." Emily responded, her tone disappointed even though she was grinning. Jason let out a relieved gasp and began to totter back to the changing room just as the door opened.

"Ace?" Cindy called, and the boy was greeted by the flash of a camera. Jason rolled his eyes, swore under his breath and toppled towards the door, falling and hitting his head on the door. The two girls ran over, helping the boy back to his feet as Ollie, Chesney, Penny and Jenna entered, each letting out an amused sound. Ace turned round, showing his face dripping with make up.

"Really?" Ollie scoffed, his hand on his head as it shook back and forth. Chesney bit her fist, trying to muffle her giggles while Penny pierced her lips together to form a thin line. Jenna howled, crouched as cackles escaped her lips.

"Right, spill. Who did the make up?" Cindy raised as shaking hand, making Ollie quietly murmur 'Oh god' under his breath.

"What? What?" Jenna repeated through fits of laughter, as Penny sauntered over to the trio opposite them, assisting them as they got Ace to his feet. He turned and practically threw himself in the changing room, faintly cursing and banging his hand on the cubicle walls.

"Ace! Living room, but only AFTER you've got that shit off your face," Ollie called, exiting the room with Chesney.

"Come on," Penny ordered gently, grasping Cindy's hand and leading her into the next room, closing the door firmly behind her. Emily sighed and slouched down on a stool, resting her head on her palm. Jenna began sifting through the racks of clothing, catching the items that flew over Ace's cubicle door and hanging them up neatly. Emily just sat and watched, eyes narrowed, lips pursed. No one spoke, they just went on with their activities in silence.

"This would suit you Em, what do you think?" Jenna asked, holding up a purple aztec skirt, squinting. Emily stood up, her feet stomping on the floor.

"Don't 'Em' me," She spat, and Jenna stumbled backwards, shocked by Emily's harsh tone. Usually, the brunette was kind, considerate, perky, but the girl that sat in front of her was bitter, cold, with a hard expression.

"Wow, all you could have said is you didn't like it," Jenna defended, her voice level low. Emily stormed over to the rack the girl was inspecting, and parted the clothes to see her clearly.

"Cut the crap Jenna, you know what this is about." Jenna just glided over to another set of clothes, an array of colourful clothing pieces dangling over her forearm. Ace then awkwardly opened the door, dumping the remaining clothes on a table and zoomed out the door, not wanting to get involved. Once he was gone, Emily continued.

"Actually, I'm clueless. Please, _Enlighten_ me" Emily scrunched her face up, rubbing her two palms over her tense facial features.

"Jack, it's about Jack. You knew I liked him, and yet you rubbed it in my face, flirt with him in front of me, talk about him constantly." Emily's voice softened, as she slumped back into her chair, defeated. Jenna's mouth dropped, and the clothes on her arm fluttered to the floor, leaving a colourful puddle where she previously stood, forming a pile that looked much like Unicorn vomit. Jenna stumbled over to Emily, wanting to comfort her, apologise, do _something._

"Don't... touch me" Emily hissed, hand raised. Jenna shrunk back, eyes staring blankly at the floor.

"I-I-I'm sorry," She stuttered, feeling tears form in her eyes. Emily turned her head, not wanting to see Jenna cry, not just because she hated seeing her 'friends' upset, but because she was the trigger of the hurt, and that really stung.

"Well, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it," Emily said, striding over to the door.

"You can have him," Jenna said, her sobs fading. Emily spun round, even though her hand was still on the door handle.

"What?"

"I don't want him, not if this is how it will effect us." But all Emily could do was pull the door open and race down the corridor, vision blurred with guilty tears. And all Jenna could do was sink down to the floor, hug her knees and cry softly.

* * *

Pierce rested his arms across the sofa, watching as Jaia danced. She was everything a guy could want: Funny, flirty, hot, talented, clever...hot. Pierce was falling hard for her, which was the last thing he wanted. He was a mess, a hopeless case, and it seemed like forever since he was in a serious relationship. Most girls just saw him as a player, the sort of guy would bang them and break there hearts. But he wasn't like that, not anymore. He was going to be kind, gentle, funny, anything a girl would want. But all he wanted, was her, Jaia. Pierce had never relaly felt like this before, but he had to push it aside, hide it, try to ignore what he truly felt. But somehow-

"Yo, Pierce, you gonna help or not?" Jaia asked, her hand outstretched towards him. Reluctantly, he took it, and stood beside her. Jaia walked him through the simple choreography she'd developed, and he followed, entranced.

"That's pips, and kind of cheesy." He commented, and Jaia turned to face him, eyebrows raised.

"Can you do better?" Pierce nodded, and stepped forward. Jaia sighed, pulling her stars and stripes hotpants down as they'd ridden up. She watched Pierce dance, imagining what it would be like to be close to him, in his arms. He was kind of perfect to her: Funny, reckless, devillish, with a slight arrogance which Jaia sees as confidence, which is always great. But what really interests the blonde is that he's intriguing, kind of mysterious about his own life. And that made him all the more special, more exciting. She stared as he tried to think of something.

"Get up" He ordered, and Jaia automatically stood, her actions taking over. She slinked towards him and took his hand. Pierce pulled the CD player remote from his back pocket and hit the play button, cocking his head at Jaia. He then began to dance with her, spinning her round. They just stared into each others eyes, letting the music do all the talking, before they knew it, the song was coming to an end. They finished with her in a head drop, the pair breathing heavily. Pierce gently got Jaia upright. He brushed a hair out of her face gently and began to lean in towards her, tilting her chin up.

_This is everything I've ever dreamed of_

_Oh my god, is this really happening? _

Now their lips were inches away from each other, and just as the tips touched, the door in front of them opened and Jenna entered, mascara staining her cheeks. Jaia broke away and ran over to her, ushering her away into the girls room without a second glance back, leaving Pierce alone again.

* * *

"I must warn you, I know NOTHING about make up!" Cindy admitted, as she fumbled through the trays of make up, her expression puzzled. Penny chuckled, straightening down her skirt.

"Surprisingly, I think I gathered that from the whole Ace-slash-Drag-Queen fiasco earlier. It looked pretty awful,"

"Guess it had the desired effect then!" Penny laughed, opening up a little pallet of blusher, rubbing it in circles on her arm.

"Don't worry though, the make-up'll be simple. Jaia, Emily and Jenna will happily do their own and help us do everyone elses. Chesney, you and I will have quite simple, natural look, just foundation, mascara, brown eyeshadow, lipstick and blush, while the boys will just have the facial stuff. It'll all be alright, I'll take care of it." Penny re-assured, and Cindy relaxed slightly, feeling grateful that she was paired with Penny rather than one of the boys or a controlling girl.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Cindy squeaked, touched. Penny nodded,

"Of course, that's what friends are for, right? Come on, let's call it a day and go make some good ol ice creams before dinner." The two girls linked arms and began their journey back to the main campus.

"Milkshakes, huh. You're really obsessed with the whole 50's thing, aren't you?"

"Oh my god, you have no idea."


	19. Chapter 14: You've got a friend in me

That night the group had dinner in silence, the only means of communication being the stolen glances from across the table, secrets kept between 'friends'… or not. Emily occasionally sent hurtful glares at Jenna, who just watched her plate quietly, not even daring to touch her food. Jaia and Cindy looked over to their friends with great concern, yet unsure what to say to change the way they feel, or make the pain go away, at least temporarily. Pierce would stare longingly at Jaia from time to time, trying to seize the right moments so no one would notice. And to his dismay, all Ollie could do was watch the drama unfold, his mouth opening but no words coming out, only long, drawn out breaths. Jack watched his friend as he tried to make things better, instantly feeling sorry for him. Jack stood up, beginning to stack up the plates.

"Right, me, Pierce and Ollie'll do the dishwasher while you guys go pick out a good movie marathon for us, okay?" The group nodded in response and began shuffling into the living room, those who's minds weren't somewhere else over dinner chatting quietly. Jack let out a long sigh, patting his best friends on the back. "Let's get this done," The boys begin stacking piles of plates, taking the wobbling stacks in the direction of the dishwasher.

"Thanks for that Jack, I just didn't know what to do, ya know? It's just like…" Ollie said, his voice trailing off. Jack just simply patted him on the back once again, understanding exactly where he's coming from. The boys exchanged a slight smile before beginning to stack the plates into the dishwasher.

"I don't get what's up with everyone, especially Emily and Jenna, they're so out of character… do you guys think something happened when they were picking costumes?" Ollie rambled, exasperated.

"I dunno man, I guess they just had a… disagreement or something…" Jack guessed, confused.

"It's just strange, especially for Emily. She's usually so… full of light, ya know? Reliable and above all that childish sh*t." Ollie continued, trying to organise his thoughts.

"I get it, I get it. I think we just need to wait it out. Girls are as confusing as hell, and trying to understand them will only give us a wicked headache, so it's best to just wait it out." Jack advised, a slight smile on his face which only widened as he looked smugly in the direction of Pierce who stood, leaning against the wall, looking as Jaia bent over to search for DVD's, laughing carelessly.

"Perv!" Jack coughed comically, causing Pierce to scowl, putting up the finger. Ollie's thoughtful exterior broke into a smile, and he chuckled, amused.

"Someone's fallen hard," Jack teases, throwing a towel in Pierce's direction, hitting him square in the face. "Come on, earn your keep." Pierce sighs, stretching and plodding over to the sink, sighing heavily.

"What's even going on between you two?" Ollie asks, and Pierce just shrugs, trying to mask the satisfied smirk on his face. Even considering there to be an _him and her _made him feel a contained sense of pride. Jack scoffed at his friends face, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Romeo, spill." Pierce sighed, hesitating for a moment.

"When we were blocking choreography yesterday we… kinda had a… moment. We were dancing real close, our bodies up against each other,and then the song ended and we were about to kiss before SOMEBODY,(it was Jenna) came in and Jae went crawling back to her friend. So that's it. End of story. Piss off and goodnight." The boys looked at each other, speechless. They then turned back to face Pierce, saw his serious expression…

…and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Pierce asked, confused. Jack and Ollie just continued to cackle, completely overtaken with emotions.

"You've got it bad dude," Ollie admitted through chuckles, slopping down beside Pierce. Jack joined them on Pierce's other side.

"Really man, it's just so funny." Pierce shook his head and rolled his eyes, standing up and pushing his chair in.

"I don't know why I even bother!" He exclaimed, heading for the living room to join everyone else as they settled down to watch a movie.

* * *

"Toy Story? Really?" Pierce scoffed moments later, scanning the box and throwing it onto the other sofa. The group was crowded around the large screen which was hung on the far wall in the living room, bundled in blankets and pillows.

"Lighten up P, no one's too old for Toy Story, it's a classic!" Penny said, crossing her legs under hers and Chesney's spotty blanket. Pierce rolled his eyes and leaned back in the sofa, trying to keep his composure.

"Fine" Pierce mumbles, giving up. Penny punched the air and put the DVD in, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. Chesney chuckled beside her, hiding her excitement.

"I love Disney," Emily breathes, clasping her hands together in anticipation. Jenna just moves slightly closer to Jaia, who wraps a supportive hand around her friend.

"You okay," she asks, voice low. Jenna nods, resting her head on Jaia's shoulder. Jaia strokes the smaller girls hair, trying to calm her down. Emily glances at her, feeling her heart wrench; she HATED doing this to Jenna, but she couldn't forgive, or forget, or find some common ground. Every time she looked at Jenna, she felt like she wasn't good enough, and never stood a chance with Jack which broke her heart. But was love really worth the risk? Emily just didn't know anymore.

"Shh, it's starting!" Cindy squeaked, ordering everyone else to shut up. West and Ace exchange a look of displeasure. Secretly, West was quite excited about watching Toy Story; it was his favourite movie, his guilty pleasure. Of course, he'd never say that out loud. So he just mirrored Ace's bored expression to the best of his ability, a small smile on his lips as the title sequence begins.

* * *

Once the third film came to a close, only a few of the group were still engaged. Whereas Ace and Jenna had turned in a while ago, the others were still tucked into their blankets, watching intently as the credits zoomed by. Pierce stretched out his arms wide and yawned. His eyes then fell on Jaia's small body curled into a ball under her magenta blanket.

"She's so cute when she's asleep," Pierce mumbled quietly, a warm smile on his face. Once he saw the boys amused faces, the smile faded and was replaced with a neutral expression "I mean... she's asleep, oh. Should I take her upstairs?" Ollie and Jack nodded, stifeling their giggles. His middle finger shot up and he grunted as he lifted her body up and began taking her upstairs. Everyone else followed him upstairs and, eventually, the only people left were Emily and Jack.

"Right, I'm going up. Night Jack"

"Wait... Emily, wait. I need to talk to you." Emily turned round, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... what's going on with you and Jen?" Emily's face fell, and her eyes stared at her hands, embarrassed.

"Umm... we've had a bit of a...disagreement." Jack sighs, willing her to go on. "I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Emily... Please," Emily looked deep into his grey eyes, examining the green flecks that dance around like ballerinas. The desperation, the pleading tone, everything just makes Emily want to tell him everything, bare her soul to him.

"Okay, well... I like this guy, but Jenna likes him too and I'm really... intimidated by her and feel like I don't have any shot with him."

"Oh right. Well, do you think you're overreacting?" Emily shakes her head, not wanting to admit he's right.

"I think I probably am, but I just feel like I... can't forgive her, like I can't do anything." Jack hauls himself off the floor and begins to make his way upstairs.

"It's your choice but... I don't think you're making the right one." Emily groans, collapsing on the couch.

"What choice do I have?"


	20. Chapter 15: Turning Tables

**Sorry it's been so long, I know I kinda suck. I know this chapter's not brilliant, I wrote a better one but it all got deleted. I hope it's still okay, please don't lose faith in me!**

* * *

"Morning! Emily!" Cindy says, shaking her friend awake. Emily groans, rolling onto her left side until she rolls off the sofa, falling straight on her bum. She curses and leans back onto the soft carpet, staring at Cindy who looks down at her, biting her lip to stop her laughter.

"You fell asleep on the couch" She points out matter of factly, shrugging her shoulders and re-organising the pillows.

"Yeah... kinda gathered that." Emily replies wittily, exhaling a long breath and clambering up from the floor. Cindy chuckles quietly, perching on the couch and examining her nails. The brunette slouches down beside her, resting her head in her hands.

"Hey, What's up?" Cindy asks, resting her arm on Emily's shoulder. She sighs, shrugging it off defensively.

"It's... it's nothing." She responds in a small voice, not looking Cindy in the eye.

"Okay, fine, but know that I'm always here to talk to" Cindy finishes, standing up with a manish grunt. "Come on, let's get ready to record." She outreaches a hand to her friend and pulls her off the sofa before leading her into the kitchen and closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Adaptability week... let's do this," Nikki announced breathily, sitting down in her large leather chair and resting her elbows on the arm rests to either side of her. Slowly, the door to her left eases open to reveal Ollie standing awkwardly in the corridor, two sheets of paper clapsed between his fingertips. Nikki gets to her feet and ushers him in. Cheeks slightly red, Ollie steps inside the studio and hands her the decided lyric sheet.

"I've got two copies, one for here and one for the booth." Nikki nods, scanning the solos carefully before passing the sheet to Bryan, who glances at it, nodding rhythmically.

"Great job Ollie, you're really good at this job!" Ollie's cheeks blush even more violently, and pulls his hands out of his pockets.

"Thanks Nikki, but I couldn't have done it without everyone else, especially Chesney and Jack, they were really great." The boy reasons modestly, making hand gestures as he talks.

"That's really sweet Ollie," Nikki admits before continuing, "How about you record first as you're here, huh?" The blonde suggests, and Ollie responds with a nod, he grabs the remaining sheet of lyrics and heads into the booth, places the headphones on his head, and waits patiently for his cue.

* * *

"Hello Chesney!" Nikki calls to her as she enters the booth, beaming broadly. Something was different about Chesney this week, like all she needed was that kick up the ass from Ryan to completely up her confidence. Nikki smiled, relaxing back in her chair. After a few minutes of polite small talk, Chesney slipped the headphones over her bleached blonde hair and took a deep breath, tapping her foot through the intro. When she finished her solo, Nikki stood up, clapping her hands widly, impressed.

"Wow Chesney, that was phenomonal! You performed the song, had a great comedy element and really opened the song to a high standard." Chesney thanked Nikki gracefully and went to fetch Jack, while Nikki turned to Bryan, who mirrored her stunned impression. Nikki sighed, tapping the sheets of paper down on the surface in front of her, making a neat pile.

"Well, let's see who can beat that."

* * *

Emily stepped into the booth, a sad smile on her face. She prepared to record without much communication, her eyes avoiding Nikki's gaze. Nikki shrugged it off, thinking that she might just be in a bad mood or something. But after Emily mucked up the first take, and the second, and the third and left the room after her fourth take without a word, Nikki was certain that something was going on, something Mrs Anders couldn't quite put her finger on. She glanced out the window at the group, saw Emily and Jenna's body language, expressions, and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape.

"Oh"

* * *

"What should we do?" Ace asked, settling down on the couch, his feet propped up on the table in front of him. Almost as soon as he was settled, Jaia scolded him, batting his feet off their stool.

"OI!" Jason asked, eyes narrowed. Jaia simply showed him the finger and continued cleaning the living room. Jaia just playfully stuck her tongue out in his direction, making Pierce scoff.

"Anyway," Penny drawls, trying to distract from the sexual tension in the room. Pierce's gaze falls to the floor and Jaia smiles. "I think we should,"

"GO SKINNY DIPPING!"

"SEE HOW MANY ORANGES JACK CAN FIT IN HIS MOUTH!"

"Okay!"

"NO!" Penny shouts, both hands held out to the side. "I think we should probably clean up in the kitchen" One by one, the group turned their heads and their eyes fell on the overflowing sink, the dirty pans stacked upon dirty pans, the plates piled high, the cutlery strewn across the surfaces.

"Yeah, Bye Penny!" West said before all the boys, Jenna and Jaia sped outside, stripping off their clothes and jumping into the pool before she can say otherwise.

"Thanks guys, thanks..."


	21. Chapter 16: Special

"You know, I could see myself doing this, if I didn't get on glee." Ollie comments as the group make their way into their dressing rooms, a collective buzz bouncing off the walls. This was their work, their idea, their vision, and it felt good to see it all coming together.

"What?" Jack asked as he walked a little behind him.

"Directing, writing, being in control, I love it" Ollie admits, shrugging his shoulders as they walk through the entrance, swarming around the various coat hangers which specified who's costume was who's.

"I love this!" Jaia squeals, holding the hanger up to her body and checking herself out in the mirror.

"I'm guessing you think redand grey might be my colours" West jokes sarcastically, slipping a red flannel shirt over his shirt and adjusting the sleeves.

"Right, once you're changed, come out here and we'll do your make up," Penny announces, and everyone does as they're told and closes their cubicle doors, trying to think up something to make this video really special.

* * *

"Lights, camera, action!" West shouted from his directors chair, before Ace pressed 'play' on the camera he was carrying. The track began and the group got into their positions, and the party began.

* * *

_"So how are we going to do this?" Ollie asks the t_wo _boys on either side of her, as they're huddled around the camera, instructions and sheets of paper sprawled out in front of them. West pinches the bridge of his nose as he thinks, glancing around the room cluelessly for inspiration. Chesney's head lent on his elbow, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Ollie paces back and forth, rubbing his palms together. Suddenly, Chesney's eyes light up and she leapt to her feet, grabbing the camera. _

_"We could do it almost like 1D's one way or another video, or How we do (party) in Rita Ora's vid. So we'd be filming it ourselves, which will make it more real. Handheld, moving it around and turning it, which'll look great on Jack's 'spinning round' bit, cause he can turn the camera to face him. We'd be switching it round and most people would get a hold of the camera at some point, I think that'd be more effective than putting it on a stand or tripod." As Chesney gushes, the boys nod. Just... the passion in her voice, the drive, it's inspiring and fresh. _

_"I think we have ourselves a lead cameramen, or should I say women!" Ace announces, clapping Chesney on the back. A smile spreads across Chesney's face. The only way to describe it is: Being a part of something special makes you feel special._

* * *

"I'm sorry!" West apologises as the camera hits the floor and bounces onto it's side. The music cuts out and Pierce sighs, picking up the camera before handing it back to West. West wipes the sweat from his neck, brow furrowed and tears forming in his eyes. _No. I won't cry. I CAN'T cry._

"Uh... how about we take five, West, I'll touch up your make-up" Cindy insists, outstretching a hand.

"Cc, are you-" Penny starts, jumping to her feet and trying to catch up with the pair.

"I got this, don't worry." Cindy reassures her, linking arms with West and leading him into the dressing room. She directs him to his make-up chair and he slouches down into it, putting his head in his hands. West then lifts his head up and his hands run down his face, stretching out the creases of frustration.

"I can't believe this, I'm messing up so bad." West groans, speaking more to himself than Cindy, who is trying to get a grip of the different make up palletes.

"So am I, we can be fools together." She jokes, trying to sound calm and composed, but West distinguishes the shake in her voice.

"Hey," West says, his voice soft with affection. Cindy looks down at his hand which is lying on hers and she pulls it away to grab a make up brush. "You know you're better than everyone else out there." He countinues, calling to her. Cindy chuckles quietly, shaking her head.

"No I'm not, not compared to Jack or Jaia or Ollie or Pierce or anyone, as a matter of fact." Cindy replies, leaning over West, the blusher blush stroking his cheekbones. West just pushed the brush away, standing to his feet firmly. As Cindy turned to get something else, West grabbed her arm, turning her round to face him.

"Why don't you believe that you're perfect?"

"Because there is no such thing as perfect, and I only believe in things I think are real. Like I believe that you need to get out there and kick butt." Cindy responded, shaking her hand out of his grasp, feeling her stomach leap for a mere moment. She placed her other hand where there was a slight mark where he grabbed her with such passion she felt like she would explode. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and spun round to look at him.

"You're right, I guess I'm just so used to being in the background, being a wingman. I need to stand up and be me." Cindy nodded, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek before skipping in the direction of Emily who was calling them over to continue shooting.

* * *

"This is so interesting to watch, to see who's fufiilling their roles." Robert comments, staring at the little handheld camera they had, watching as Jack directed each person into their position.

"I think the people who have shocked me the most are Ace and Chesney. They've really stepped up their game and become more confident." Nikki remarked, and Zach, Robert and Erik murmured their agreements.

"Jack's doing a great job as the director, don't you think?" Robert directed to Erik, who nodded.

"Definitely, I think West isn't quite as... forceful though."

"We'll see, we'll see..." Zach teased mysteriously, tapping his chin and turning back to the screen to continue watching.

* * *

"Right, so what's going to happen is on your solo Cindy, you'll sing to camera which Chesney'll be holding before opening the cupboard there," West explains, gesturing to the cupboard on Cindy's right. "Where you'll find Jack and Emily will be kissing. You'll cringe and close the cupboard again." Cindy nodded, but Jack wasn't so accepting.

"West, West, West..." Jack laughs, putting an arm around West's shoulders and turning him around so their backs are to the rest of the group. "I thought we agreed that Pierce and Jaia were going to be in the closet,"

"No, no, no dear Jacky, YOU thought that's what we should do. I however, think it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine." Jack sighs, running a hand through his hair, hesitating.

"Fine. Emily," He calls, and Emily spins round to face Jack. "You, me, closet, now." Emily nods half-heartedly, crossing her arms. She feels a stab of guilt as her gaze lands on Jenna. Their eyes lock, both filled with pain, hurt and remorse.

"I'm sorry," She whispers sadly, and slips into the cupboard, Jack close behind.

"I've never been this close to a guy before," Emily comments, her back presse against one wall, Jack's lips a few centimeters away from hers.

"Huh, really?" Emily nods, her thick brown locks shaking. They wait in silence, breathing heavily, beads of sweat running down their faces. Jack faintly hears West yell 'Action!' and he feels his heart skip a beat before going into double time, pounding so much he suspects Emily can see it reaching out of his chest by the look on her face.

"Here we go," he remarked, letting out a long breath and leaning in. Their lips collide and Jack sees fireworks, as does Emily's. But somehow, something's not right, and kissing him is like stabbing Jenna at the same time, right in the heart.

* * *

"That's a wrap Mother F*****s!" Pierce bellows, and the group applaud appreciatively. The room fills with chatter as everyone changes, clambers into their cars, and makes their way back to campus, feeling very proud of themselves.


	22. Chapter 17: Coming clean

"So this is it, after this week, they'll only be ten of us." Cindy sighs, looking around at the ten people surrounding her. She felt very out of place, like she didn't fit in.

_Come on Cind, you never fitted in._

Cindy turns her gaze to the floor, trying to shake the negative thought out of her head. Her eyes fell on West who sat beside her, and she couldn't help but think about what he'd said a few hours before:

_Why don't you believe that you're perfect?_

Just his... certainty, his passion, it all made Cindy actually feel special for once. She smiles slightly, as her hands met West's and interlocked. He gave her a satisfied look, yet it still told her that _it was their little secret. _Cindy simply nods, and turns her attention back to the rest of the group, butterflies flapping around manically in her belly.

"Yeah, it's crazy." Emily replies, her voice small as he watches her hands which sit on her lap.

"Who actually thinks they're going home?" Penny asks, and the majority of the group raise their hands.

"I know it sounds really awful, but I don't think I'll be in the bottom three. I don't think I could have done anything else this week." Ace admits, shrugging his shoulders.

"You were really good this week" West reassures him, patting his friend on the shoulder. Ace gives him a slight smile, knowing that West was dying behind his cool eyes. Not only did he have conflicting feelings about Cindy, but he was really scared of being in the bottom. It made Ace's heart wrench, seeing his friend in this position.

"Right, pity party over, I don't want to think about this anymore" Jaia announced, getting to her feet and grabbing some snacks and drinks from the kitchen before coming back inside, arms full of fatty foods. She dumps them in the centre of the floor, a smile spreading across her face.

"Let's play truth or dare"

* * *

"Ollie, truth or dare?" Chesney questions, still giggling every time she looks in the direction of Pierce who wears Jaia's skimpy pink bikini, paired 'perfectly' with his hairy legs and toned abs. He sits next to Jaia, who lies on the back of the sofa in Pierce's speedos and a crop top. The blonde then turns back to Ollie, who pinches his chin softly as he ponders over what to choose.

"You know what, F**k it, Dare. It can't be much worse than," Ollie turns to look at Pierce in all his 'glory', before crumpling his face in disgust at him, "That," he spits out, sounding on the verge of retching. The group let out carefree laughs, pushing the prospect of leaving their best friends to the back of their minds.

"Right... I dare you..." Chesney looks up to the ceiling, trying to think of something to top the last dare. Her eyes light up as if a lightbulb clicks on in her head, and she turns back to face the brunette. "to let the girls take off your shoes and socks and paint your toenails." Ollie groans and began tugging at his sock. "And you can only put them back on when the game's over" She adds, grinning. Ollie mumbles something under his breath as he reluctantly throws his socks into the corner.

"Unless they just, I don't know, disappear" Jenna whispers in Jaia's ear, who nods subtly and watches as the other girls swarm in.

"How ya doin' in those speedos Jae Jae, a bit uncomfortable, are we?" Ace teases, one hand resting on a crossed leg. Jaia growled and stuck her tongue out at him, making him grin cheekily, looking very proud of himself.

"I may have a wicked wedgie, but I'm doing okay thank you very much Mister PB and J armpit sandwich." She shoots back, and Ace stops smiling, glancing quickly at his armpits, trying not to think about his earlier dare, given to him by Jaia, where he had to wipe Peanut Butter and Jelly on his armpits and scrape it off with bread, to make a sandwich. Even thinking about it made him feel naucious.

* * *

_"Oh god, your pits have more hair than It from the Adams family!" Chesney cried, her hand flying to her mouth. From the corner of his eye, Ace could see West supressing a laugh, while Pierce, Jack and Ollie were almost rolling on the floor with hysterical laughter. Then his gaze fell on Jaia, a smug look on her face, hands crossed over her chest._

_"You told me to give you my best shot, and I'm not even sorry!" She cackled, and even Ace then smiled. Even when he was covered in PB and J on telly, surrounded by a group of lunatics, he'd never felt so at home. _

_"The time has come" Jack mimicked over-dramatically, throwing his hands in the air. Pierce speeded into the other room to grab the bread slices, and the rest of the group watched, words caught in their throat, completely paralysed. Slowly, the slices made contact with his skin, and the bread slid down his sides, catching the drips of lumpy substances. Ace scrunched up his face, trying do something that wasn't thinking about how this sandwich would taste or what the aftermath of it would be._

_"Now take a bite Ace" Jack cooed, giggling_

_"Here comes the choo choo train!" Ollie continued, rolling up the sandwich and moving it ever closer to his mouth._

_"Chuga chuga chuga choo choo!" Pierce called from the kitchen, as he peered round the door to see the spectacle. Ace squeezed his eyes shut, pinched his nose, and took a bite out of the revolting, sweaty sandwich. And as West hugged him in congratulations, Jason Damon Westvil swore he would puke down his back._

* * *

"Truth" Emily decided as Pierce came back from making out with a teddy bear for two minutes while making inappropriate sex noises. As Penny wipes a tear from her eye, she turns to look at Jack who is trying to decide upon a truth.

"Rate all the guys in this room one to ten on a scale of hotness." Emily bit her lip, giving Jenna a sorrowful look.

"I'd rather no-" Emily began to protest, but Jack hushed her.

"You have to! It's the rules" Emily sighed, feeling sick as her tummy did flips and she felt red flush her cheeks.

"Umm..." She says, her voice wavering. "Ace 7.5, Ollie 6, West 7.8, Pierce 7, Jack 9.8" She lists quickly, before getting up and rushing out the room, quickly followed by Cindy, Chesney and Penny.

"What have I done?" Jack said, standing up to follow the girl, but Ollie got there first, putting a hand out to his chest to stop him. Pierce turned his brown eyes to him.

"Don't."

* * *

Emily locked the bathroom door and slid down it helplessly, head held in her hands as choked up sobs escaped her lips. Her body shook, her make up ran, and everything was falling to pieces in her hands.

"I never meant to hurt anybody!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, crying uncontrollably. She crawled to the sink and pulled herself up, staring at her face in the mirror. Her hair was tossled messily, matted. Her black mascara had left trails on her face, her eyeliner smudged and ruined. She rubbed a red eye as there was a cautious knock at the door. Emily stumbled towards it, her vision blurred with tears, a shaky hand unbolting the door. Then she fell into Jenna's embrace, and the girl held her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She wailed over and over, clinging on to Jenna for dear life.

"It's okay, I forgive you." She replied simply.

A while later, the two girls return downstairs, leaving their real, overdramatic emotions behind them. By this time, the group had given up with truth or dare, as it wasn't long until they had to be back on camera. They were filled in with the antics: According to Jaia, after kissing everyone as a dare, Penny was the worst kisser and Ollie was by far the best, Also Cindy had to get a penny round the whole toilet bowl with her tongue, and it fell in the water six times, Ollie had run around the house in drag singing 'Man! I feel like a woman' and Pierce had admitted his feelings for Jaia, although she wasn't there to witness it. There were also numerous truths, but Cindy thought they were insignificant and boring, so she left them out. When they finally got into the main room, they were met by the group, as Ollie wandered around the floor aimlessly. Jenna looked at Jaia and smiled. Jaia looked at Jenna and smiled back.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen my shoes?"


	23. Chapter 18: It's time to face the music

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't posted recently. I've just been really busy and stuff, but I won't drag on. So here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

One by one, the contestants filed out onto the stage, palms sweating and hearts feeling as though they're thumping out of their chest. Once everyone is in their places, the mentors enter from where it all began at the beginning of the week, except this time their expressions are a lot more sober, very solemn and serious. When they reach the stage, the three mentors relax, unlike the rest of the group, who tense up even more. Jack glances at Ollie, who's wearing his shoes as he couldn't find his own shoes which Jaia had hidden earlier. He smiles slightly, before looking back at Nikki, who's giving him a watchful stare.

"Okay guys, let's get on to this. Adaptability week has been hard for some of you, but many of you have really pleasantly surprised us, which is really great. The two people who really shone this week were Pierce and Ollie."

_Thank god, _Ollie thought, clapping Pierce hard on the back, who smiled, looking almost as relieved as him.

"Ollie, you really took ownership as the leader and showed off another side to you that we haven't seen before. You really took a lot of time out of your rehearsal time to help the others, and you were still exceptional in all aspects of the week. Pierce, you didn't disappoint either. You created some great choreography with Jaia, had an astounding vocal session, and really delivered in the music video. Both of you were flawless, and that is why you are top of the callback list this week, congratulations!"

* * *

"Now, it was really difficult to choose a bottom three this week, but you are all here because you didn't quite deliver in one way or another." Robert explained, looking at the four competitors who stand in front of him. His gaze first falls on West, who's looking down blankly at the floor, a single tear trickling down his cheek. Just seeing him in this vunerable position, so helpless, made Robert's heart break. He then turned his attention to Cindy, who stood beside him, sobbing quietly, occasionally looking over to West and trying to give him a smile. She was trying so hard, desperately wanting to be good enough, and she was so young, so new to this. As was Emily actually, who stood to her left. She was only eighteen- as was Cindy- and she wanted it so badly, which made this situation harder. And then there was Jenna. She was bursting at the seams with passion, and was so bubbly, but seemed really misunderstood. Robert didn't want to see any of them in this position. But it was his job, and he had no choice.

"But as you know, this is the way it goes. Only one of you goes through, and that person is..." Jenna bit her lip. Cindy let a sob leave her lips. West put his head in his hands. Emily stared up at the ceiling, trying to stop herself from wailing.

* * *

"CINDY!" Penny screeched, running up to the crying girl and wrapping her arms around her tightly. Chesney then joined in, then Ace, and before they knew it, everyone was embracing Cindy in a group hug.

"Love you Cind," Ace whispered, kissing the girl softly on the head. Cindy whimpers slightly, sniffling.

"Love you to, but I'm kind of struggling to breath so if you could let go, that'd be great!" The group laugh, letting her sink down into the sofas soft cushions.

"Well now it's really on, isn't it. Jenna, Emily and West. I can't call it." Pierce admits, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

* * *

_~Emily~_

_"Why can't I get this!" Emily cries,throwing her hands up in the air out of frustration. She then perches on the make up table, hand on her head. She runs her hands through her hair, trying to get a grip, whispering little sayings to herself. _

_"Let's go again." She decides, plugging the MP3's earbuds into her ears loosly, twisting the wire in her fingers. Then she clicks play and runs it again, trying to ignore the fact that what is coming could make, or break her._

* * *

**-West-**

_**This is the hardest thing I've ever done.**_

**West looked at himself in the mirror. He placed both hands on his face,running them up and down in unison. He stood up, checked his watch one more time and slipped on his jacket. He brushed it off and then closed his dressing room door.**

* * *

~Jenna~

Jenna stood, peering behind the curtains as the mentors entered the room. She tried to control her breathing, rubbing her sweaty palms together. She politely took the mic from the stage hand, closed her eyes, and let out another deep breath. She looked again at the stage hand, who held his hand out, signalling:

'3, 2, 1'


	24. Chapter 19: All or nothing

**So, there's a reason I haven't told you the song. That, you will discover right...about...**

* * *

"So West, Emily and Jenna, you will be performing for Ryan tonight. However, you won't be on your own." The bottom three glance at each other, their expressions perplexed but also intrigued. As an act of impulse, Jenna reached for Emily's sweaty hand and she took it, both feeling frightened about what was to come. West just tried to ignore how left out he felt, staring out into the sea of red chairs which were behind them. He took a second to himself, imagining that the auditorium seats were filled with his nearest and dearest, calming him, willing him on. And in the middle of all the madness, was Cindy. It had all become clear to him, that Cindy was 'the one'. They were both outsiders, outcast, who need to find some direction. In his mind, West was convinced that the direction they both needed to go, was towards eachother, not taking time to look back. He just needed to know whether she felt the same.

"Each of you" West was sucked back into reality, getting questioning looks from the people surrounding him. He looked down, cheeks turning pink. "Will get the option to choose a partner out of the contestants who have been put through, and you will also have the opportunity to choose your own song. So, get it right." And with that, the bottom three were ushered offstage, minds whirring with possibilities and Robert's intimidating words:

_"Get it right"_

* * *

"So, do you think this is it?" Penny asks, her arm wrapped around Cindy protectively as she cries softly into her shoulder. The young girl sniffles, looking up at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Jack says, returning from a shower, his hair dripping with cold water. He slouches down next to Pierce and Ollie, who rest their arms around each other.

"Well, my female intuition tells me that it's not over yet. There has to be another twist, I mean, it is adaptability week." The ginger reasons, and Jack nods respectively. As if on cue, the bottom three enter the room, and everyone turns to face them expectedly.

"Well, basically, we're doing duets." West summarises, clapping his hands together. Jenna and Emily nod, scanning the room as they decide who to pick.

"We get to pick our partners and our songs, the only limitation is that it has to have been on glee. So... let's go!" Emily announces, almost completely back to her perky self.

"We talked about it and Jaia, you're with me babe,"

"I'm gonna go with Penny, ma bitch!" Emily jokes, throwing her arms around her friend and hoisting her up to her feet, holding her tightly. Cindy's gaze then falls to her lap, and she puts her hands together and crossing her legs.

"And, um..." West looks at Ace, then back at Cindy, and then at the floor. His mind jumps back and forth like a tennis ball, as he tries to decide whether to go with his head or his heart.

"Cindy?" He blurts, holding out his hand. She doesn't even hesitate. The girl takes puts her hand in his, trying to completely regain composure. West smiles to himself, glad he chose his heart.

* * *

Jaia and Jenna giggle and chat girlishly as they push open the door to their dressing room, Jenna's name written in big black letters on the paper attached to it. Inside they find an ipod placed on it's docking station alongside some water bottles. Hung up on the far wall are various outfits for them to try, and a container filled with make up. The two girls smile and perch on the stools, the situation finally sinking in.

"So, what sort of song do you wanna do?" Jaia asks, bent over as she flicks through the ipod playlist. Jenna perches on the desk, checking her nails.

"Um... something sexy, something flirty, something, well... us,"

"I have the perfect song" Jaia replies, clicking the play button with a smile.

* * *

"So, something like 'Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'" West suggests, holding his bottle like a microphone, making the liquid slosh around lazily. Cindy nods, biting her lip slightly.

"Why did you choose me? I mean, Ace..." Cindy's voice trails off, and West's hand falls to his side. He kneels down to her level, and tilts her chin up so their eyes meet.

"Because." He says simply, his tone soft and inviting. Cindy resists the urge to kiss him and just leans back into her chair, his smell lingering around her.

"Because" she whispers, the sides of her mouth turned up into a smile.

* * *

"This, this one performance, is going to be...Epic." Penny squeals, jumping up and down with her friend as they stand in the wings. Emily feels her nerves slither away, replaced with excitement, and curiosity.

"I could not have chosen a better partner P, thank you so much for being this damn awesome!"

"Well, that's what I'm here for!" Penny jokes, faking arrogance very well. The two girls giggle, before being sent out on stage hand in hand, ready for whatever the futures about to hold.

* * *

_Emily's POV_

_Just breathe. As long as you're breathing, everything will be fine. And smile, smiling's good to! _I nervously glance over at Penny, who gives me a thumbs up. I look directly at Ryan Murphy, the creator of glee, my maybe future employer, the man, the one who will make me or break me-

And I smile. I beam at him, showing my teeth and everything. And he smiles back. I relax slightly, and clear my throat.

"Hey everybody, I'm Emily Verve"

"And I'm Penny Hinders, and we'll be singing for you today"

"Hit it!"

_Emily:Clocks strikes upon the hour,_  
_And the sun begins to fade._

_Penny:Still enough time to figure out,_  
_How to chase my blues away._

_Emily:I've done alright up 'til now,_  
_It's the light of day that shows me how,_

_Penny:And when the night falls _

_Emily:my lonely heart calls!_

_Both:Oh! I wanna dance with somebody._  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody._  
_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,_  
_With somebody who loves me_

_Penny:Somebody who... Somebody who... somebody who loves me..._

_Emily:Somebody who... Somebody who... to hold me in his arms..._

_Penny: I need a woman who'll take a chance,_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last._

_Emily:So when the night falls,_  
_My lonely heart calls._

___Both: Oh! I wanna dance with somebody._  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody._  
_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,_  
_With somebody who loves me_

_Don't you wanna dance?_  
_Say you wanna dance._  
_Don't you wanna dance? (dance!)_

_Don't you wanna dance?_  
_Emily:Say you wanna dance. (uh huh)(dance!)_  
_Both: With somebody who loves me._  
_  
_The two girls finish, both sweating but still pumped. They high five and meet in the middle of the stage, laughing as they bow jokily. The mentors clap, amused by their enthusiasm.

"Okay, well done girls. That was really great, exceptional vocals. Now Penny, if you'd kindly leave the stage, Emily and I need to have a chat." Penny smiled politely before wrapping her arms around Emily and squeezing her in a tight hug, and whispering something in her ear. She caught the eye of Cindy who stood with West in the wings and winked, before leaving the stage and strutting right past them. Emily waved her friend goodbye and turned back to the mentors, ready to face whatever was coming next.

"Emily, let's begin by you telling me why you're here, shall we?" Emily looks at Ryan, and nods slightly, feeling slightly deflated, as if she'd just come down from her high.

"Well, I just messed up bigtime in the studio, Sir. I couldn't adapt fast enough, as hard as the mentors tried." Emily admitted, trying not to look Nikki straight in the eye, feeling kind of guilty.

"Nikki was telling me that you seemed as though you had something on your mind," _Oh no, no, no, no! _Emily's mind screamed, alarm bells ringing. "what was that exactly?" _Damn._

* * *

_Cindy's POV_

I watch as Penny glides past us, walking with such great confidence. I smile at her slightly, my stomach churning. If I look at West, it'll only get worse. To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing, my feelings are just messed up right now. I came to win, but I also came to find myself, and be special, and West makes me feel special. I want to win so badly it hurts, but at what cost? What do I want to lose to get the prize? I just don't know anymore. I need time. But for now, I'll just see where this road takes me.

"Cind, let's do this!" West says, putting his hands on my shoulders, making my heart flutter. I make some sort of squeak as a response and nod. He chuckles softly, making it seem like I'm more nervous than he is! He kisses me softly on the cheek before leading me out, holding my hand loosely until we're in view of the cameras and judges, when he drops it to my side. But somehow, I feel like it's still there, reassuring me. And maybe it is. Love makes you do crazy things.

"Hi, I'm West and that's Cindy, and we'll be performing our own version of the amazing glee mash up of You and I and, well, you and I..." West once again chuckles, his nerves starting to show.

_Cindy:It's been a long time since I came around_  
_Been a long time but I'm back in town_  
_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_West:Just you and I_  
_Sharing our love together_  
_And I know in time_  
_We'll build the dreams we treasure_  
_We'll be all right, just you and I_

_Cindy:Something, something about this place_

_West:Just you and_  
_Just you and I_

_Cindy:Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_West:Just you and I_

_Cindy:Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_West: Yeah, something about, baby, you and I_

_Both:I love You_  
_You, you and I_  
_You and I_

_We made it_

_West:You and I_

_Cindy: It's been a long time since I came around_

_West: It's been a long time but I'm back in town_

_Cindy: But this time i'm not leaving without you!_

We finish, hands held tightly together, his guitar slung on his back. He bends down slightly and kisses me on the forehead and my heart leaps. I see in the corner of my eye Zach's eyebrows raised suggestively. I shake my head and glance at West, who's grinning. I let go of his hand and look at Nikki, who's smiling.

"That was really great you two, you have a great connection and you're vocals were impeccable. Thank you for your time Cindy," I nod and leave the stage, looking back to see West waiting to be grilled by the mentors.

_I hope the best for him._

* * *

"West, that was one of my favourite duets in the history of the glee project" West gawks at Ryan for a second, trying to take it in. Ryan nods, checking his sheet of paper with his headshot on it.

"Thank you Mr Murphy, I appreciate that."

"As I said before, you have a great chemistry. Is that something that effected your performance this week?" West feels his mouth go dry. He wipes it with the back of his hand, trying to think about what to say without giving it away.

"To be honest, I think Cindy's really helped me to come out of my shell this week. I think I'm here- and agree I deserve to be in this position- because I messed up, especially on the shoot."

"Okay," Ryan says, his lips pursed. "Thank you for performing, well done."

And with that, West left the stage, trying to convince himself that he'd done enough.

* * *

"Let's do this babe" Jaia whispers in Jenna's ear, as they get into positions in front of the judges. Jenna gives her a slight smile, pulls down her dress slightly, and begins.

_"Jenna: Come on babe_  
_Why don't we paint the town?_  
_And all that Jazz_  
_I'm gonna rouge my knees a__nd roll my stockings down_  
_And all that jazz_

_Start the car_  
_I know a whoopee spot_  
_Where the gin is cold_  
_But the piano's hot_  
_It's just a noisy hall_  
_Where there's a nightly brawl_  
_And all_ _That __Jazz_

_And all that Jazz_

_Jaia: Slick your hair_  
_And wear your buckle shoes_  
_And all that Jazz_  
_I hear that Father Dip_  
_Is gonna blow the blues_  
_And all that Jazz_  
_Hold on, hon_  
_We're gonna bunny hug_  
_I bought some aspirin_  
_Down at United Drug_  
_In case you shake apart_  
_And want a brand new start_  
_To do that_  
_... Jazz_

_Jenna:Start the car_  
_I know a whoopee spot_  
_Where the gin is cold_  
_But the piano's hot_

_Jaia:It's just a noisy hall_  
_Where there's a nightly brawl_  
_And all that_ _Jazz_

_Jenna: No, I'm no one's wife_

_Jaia:But, Oh, I love my life_

_All that jazz_  
_That Jazz!"  
_

* * *

_Jaia's POV_

We finish, both panting heavily from all our hectic choreography. I help Jenna down from the piano, holding her by the waist. We make our way to the centre of the stage, whispering congratulations to each other.

"Brilliant job girls, you really went for it and that was amazing! No bad comments for that, thank you Jaia, you can go back to the house now." I kiss Jenna on the cheek, hugging her tightly, trying not to cry. She begins to try and shuffle me offstage, whispering a quick thank you. I just nod and leave, before bursting into tears. I just hope I've done enough for her, because losing her is something I don't want to do. 


	25. Adaptability: The Callback List

**The glee project Season 4**

_Called back:_

* * *

_Ollie_

_Pierce_

_Ace_

_Chesney_

_Jack_

_Jaia_

_Penny_

_Cindy_

_Emily_

_West_

* * *

_Not called back:_

* * *

Jenna


	26. Chapter 20: Always love

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not posting in ages, I have no excuse, so feel free to shoot me. **

**Here's the 'before the eviction' chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

Jaia stumbles into the living room, vision blurred with tears. She falls onto the sofa, and Pierce is immediately by her side, stroking her hair, whispering to her and hugging her tightly. The rest of the group is much the same. Cindy and Penny are holding hands in the corner, talking quietly, legs crossed. Ace is pacing back and forth, Ollie and Jack are in the guys room and Chesney is crying softly on her own, feeling very outcast. Pierce wipes away a tear as it trickles down her cheek.

"You okay?" Pierce asks and Jaia rests her head on his shoulder.

"No, I...I just don't wanna lose her" she sobs, before crying harder into Pierce's black shirt.

"I know sweetie, I know..." Pierce whispers, kissing her on the lips. And to his surprise, she kisses back.

* * *

Emily, West and Jenna once again entered the house a few minutes later. Each one mirrored the same worried, tearful expression. But what one of them didn't have was the look of contentment, with no regrets. This was the look that West had painted on his face every time he looked at Cindy. Somehow, in the blink of the eye, everything's changed. They're not in the same position they are before.

"Cind, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asks, and Cindy simply nods, sniffling quietly. As they edge through the doorway leading out to the garden, their hands meeting as they are out of sight. The pair sit in the corner of the garden, both hands intwined, squeezing and relaxing them.

"So, what'dya wanna talk about?" Cindy says to break the silence. West looks down to the girl, brushing a strand on hair away from her face.

"You. Me. Us. We both felt something on that stage, you can't deny it. And I... I think I'm in love with you. And I" A sob escapes from West's lips as he begins to cry. "I don't want to lose you!" He wails, and Cindy embraces him in a tight hug.

"We are going to be fine. We are whatever the hell we are and no one can stand in our way." She whispers quietly, feeling a tear trickle down her left cheek. She lets out a shaky breath and West wipes his face and lets her go.

"So, what's this?" He questions finally, his voice still shaking slightly.

"I think this... is the start of something beautiful."

* * *

Jack calls Emily and Jenna into the kitchen and pours himself a drink of coca cola, taking a long sip of it. He tries to breathe normally and keep his mind occupied with other things.

_I don't want to do this! _His mind screams, but he knows he has to. _But do I have a choice? No._

"Yeah?" Emily says, dragging her suitcase through the doorway, her cheeks red and eyes still slightly bloodshot. Jenna trots in behind her, squeezing past and swinging her duffel bag on her back.

"You got a minute?" The two girls glance at each other and nod, before taking a seat on the two chairs in front of the breakfast bar. "Okay, um... I think we need to talk about what's going on between the three of us. I know you guys both like me. I think you're both brilliant, beautiful and uber talented girls. But I can't decide which one of you to, well... 'choose'. I wish I could say that I'd sleep on it and tell you in the morning, but we don't know how long we have together. So this is it. This is our moment." The two girls glance at each other, and then look back at the boy.

"And I choose..."

* * *

Jenna sees her name and holds her head in her hands. She leans back against the wall, running both hands through her hair, tears streaming down her face. The door to her left opens and Jaia runs in, crying uncontrollably, hugging her and kissing her cheek, never wanting to let her go.

One by one, each person goes to hug the girl, whispering things in her ear.

Jaia.

Jack.

Pierce.

Ollie.

Ace.

West.

Cindy.

Penny.

Chesney.

And then Emily pulls the girl into her embrace. They hug tightly.

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

"Don't hate me"

"Never"

And with that, the girl turns to the door. But, as she goes to leave, Jack grabs her wrist, spins her round, and kisses her square on the lips, holding her damp face in his hands. Then they break away, and Jenna turns to leave without saying a word, not wanting to ponder on her heart breaking, or her world shattering around her. The white door closes, the only sound being heard being Emily, Jack and Jaia's tears. Ollie stands behind Jack, hands on his shoulders, murmuring one simple sentence that says it all.

_"The hardest part of loving someone is letting them go"_


	27. Chapter 21: Stand by me

**Hi guys, if you haven't heard, Cory Monteith was found dead in a hotel in Vancouver a week ago today after a drug overdose. May he rest in peace x**

**So this is the chapter when the new theme is revealed! Exciting! I am going to be trying to get this theme done the best that I can before I go on Holidaynext Saturday, as there's no internet connection there. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And like I said, RIP Cory Monteith, we all love you dearly. x**

* * *

Pierce wakes up on the couch and stretches out his arms before feeling a weight sink into his chest. He looks down, his gaze softening when he sees Jaia's small body curled up next to him. Even when her cheeks were stained with dribbles of black mascara and her hair was tossled, she still looked beautiful to him. Pierce touched his lips and recalled what had happened the night before, a pang of guilt setting in.

_Jenna's gone._

* * *

"Mornin' guys" Chesney greets sadly as she enters the room, plopping her toast into the toaster. Everyone mumbles a reply, stifling their happiness for surviving another week. In her mind, the girl was convinced Jenna would go all the way.

_And I'm still here... _She thinks, baffled by the prospect. The toast pops out of the toaster and Chesney grabs it, quickly spreading butter on it before settling down next to Penny on the couch. She notices the dark circles under Penny's eyes and gives her a questioning look, which she replies to with a casual shrug. Just as she's about to ask questions, the entrance to the house opens and Robert lets himself in through the red door. A buzz goes round the room and everyone sits up a little bit straighter. Robert smiles to himself, passing his clipboard into his other hand before planting his feet into the rug on the floor.

"Hi guys, so... week three. I can tell you now, it won't need easy. For this week, you'll need three things: Confidence, Determination and, well, Fearlessness!" The group clap and cheer, and even Jaia perks up a bit. Robert glances down at his clipboard before continuing. "So, this is a really hard homework assignment. It is... Nutbush City Limits!" Suddenly, the boys all stop clapping and cheering, they just look scared. All the girls see their frightened reaction and laugh along with Robert.

"So, here are your lyric sheets and I can't wait to see you tomorrow with a certainly fearless glee cast member." Robert hands out the sheets with a smile before leaving the room, and everyone lets him go quietly.

"Who wants line one?" Ollie asks. Cindy sheepishly raises her hand and Ollie nods, jotting down her name on his sheet of paper. After about an hour, everyone's settled on solos and is practising, not knowing what's in store...

* * *

"How you holdin' up?" Jack asked, sitting down on Jaia's bed, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. No, she wasn't okay. She felt like her whole world had been blown to pieces, and she was just searching through the reckage to find some sense of release. But Jack was in her position, and felt the same. So was everyone else. They'd all lost a friend.

"Eh, I'll be fine" She shrugged, trying to hold back the permanent tears that hide behind her eyes.

"I understand, don't worry. We'll get through this together. We're a family now." Jack squeezes her shoulder and gets to his feet, pulling Jaia into a hug. They then both get up and go outside into the heat, feeling a little bit better now they know that someone's there to stand by them.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I hope it's okay. Don't forget to review! xxxx**


	28. Chapter 22: Fearlessness

Shaken up due to the events of the last few days, the group cautiously filed in to the choir room, the memories of two nights ago flooding back like a tidal wave. The way Jenna leant against the callback list, sobbing, hands on her head. How everyone hugged her like they'd never let her go. The look on Jenna's face as she left and her shadow faded till there was nothing left of her but a memory.

"Ugh, I hate this." Emily groaned, slouching down into her seat. Cindy sat beside her, , putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but you're still here." She said, trying to be upbeat but failing; she just felt she wwas dampening everyone else's mood. She liked Max, but when she was in Emily's current position the week before, she didn't feel half as guilty or upset as Emily did now, and that scared her.

"That's the problem, I mean... we all expected Jenna to go all the way, and now..." Emily trailed off, resting her head on her palm. Cindy sighed and wrapped her up in a big hug before settling down with the rest of the group, quietly engaging in their conversation about choreography for their homework assignment. Eventually, the choir room door slid open and Robert strode into the room, slipping his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"Morning everyone, and welcome to Fearlessness. Let's get to it. Your mentor this week is someone who knows a thing or two about this theme, and portrays it on, and off screen." They heard heels clicking on the wooden planks outside. Then the handle begins to turn, revealing the perfect mentor for fearlessness week.

* * *

"So, this is obviously the beautiful Naya Rivera who plays the Fierce Santana Lopez on glee" Naya smiled at the group, who were all in awe, looking her up and down in the tight-fitted laced black dress that she wore, hugging her skin and stopping half way up her thigh. She wears laced black shoes, with her hair falling around her face. Ace and West's mouths drop as they stare like little drooling dogs.

"Fearlessness is about not caring about other people's attitudes towards you and being true to yourself. But it's also... about accepting challenges. And Robert has a confession to make..." Naya beams and turns to Robert, who looks slightly sly.

"Yes, I do have a confession. I didn't tell you a twist in this weeks homework. It will be... a solo." That's when Ace and West's mouths hit the floor with a _BANG_.

* * *

"Who's going first?" Penny asks, scanning the group, trying to decide whether to volunteer. West and Ace jump to their feet and being having a slappy fight to choose who's going first, making the group giggle. In the end, West stumbles to the middle of the floor. Everyone watches as he waits for the music to start...

* * *

After Ace and Penny, Pierce gets to his feet. He walks to the middle of the floor, dragging his chair behind him.

"I'm tired." He states matter of factly to respond to the questioning looks he receives from the group. He clicks his fingers and begins shaking his hips, letting his full diva flow. Jaia smiles, and laughs as he gets more and more into the song, with a strange sexiness that appeals to the girl. When the song ends, the group woop and cheer at him and he feels infinite.

"Right Jae, you're up." He orders, trying to drag the girl to her feet. She giggles and kicks, pulling faces, trying to stay in her seat. In the end, Ollie gets to his feet with a sigh and starts, to everyone's suprise. After him, Jack takes his turn, then Emily, then Cindy. Chesney then gets to her feet, hands shaking with nerves. Then, when the music starts, she begins, hands clasped tightly around the mic, sweat making it hard to hold.

_Here we go again._

* * *

Jaia is the last to perform. She gets to her feet, heels digging into the carpet. She smooths down the skin-tight red skirt on her red dress and puts her back to the group, pointing in the direction of the music.

"Hit it"


	29. Chapter 23: OH MY DEAD GOD

Jaia finishes and the group stand up and applaud her as they did with everyone else. Pierce stands, grinning ear to ear, cheering and whooping the loudest. As everyone sits down and Jaia takes a seat next to the boy, he cheekily whispers in her ear 'That was the hottest thing I've ever seen', to which Jaia replies with a smile

'I know' before laughing like a school girl.

Pierce smiles to himself. _She's back. _

* * *

"So Naya, what did you think of the performances?" Robert asks a few minutes later.

"Wow guys, that's a really hard song to sing and you all did it exceptionally well, so good job. I know that couldn't have been easy, and there must have been a lot of pressure on you, but you should all be proud of yourselves." Naya summaries, smiling at the group. Robert smiles and nods as she speaks, obviously listening intently. "So, I guess you guys wanna know what I think. So, the first to perform was West. I think you really kicked it off, you had a great determination and fire and adapted the song really well to suit your style, so good job. Ace, you shook it up and I really liked it. Penny, you were so cool and relaxed when you were singing, and your vocal talent is unbelievable, so well done. Pierce, oh my goodness, you were so good. You were really hot and weren't afraid, you were fearless." Pierce smiles, relaxing back in his seat.

"Ollie, try to relax a little bit more, you were getting a bit up in your head and overthinking it a bit. Just be natural, okay?" Ollie nodded, totally understanding. He felt like kicking himself; he could have done so much better, and he just let himself down. _Not again. _He thought, trying to get himself back in the right mindset for the week. But when you feel like giving up, how can you not give in?

* * *

"Jack, you had a really cool, cheeky-chappy vibe which I loved. You were really fun. Emily, wow. You probably had some of the best vocals- a realy recording voice-and you had great confidence. Well done. Cindy, I felt like I wanted you to let go a bit, and move around. You sang, you didn't particularly perform, so keep that in mind. Chesney babe, you were really nervous weren't you?" Chesney lowers her gaze, nodding, upset.

"Your nerves got the better of you this time. You know that you could have done better, and you won't make the same mistake again now. Saying that, I really love your voice; I could listen to it for hours. Have confidence in your ability, okay?" Chesney tries her best to smile, and tries valiently not to cry. She was doing so well! Past tense.

'You know what they say, two steps forward, three steps back.' The blonde thinks, staring at the door which Emily left out of, Max the time before. And then she thought about how she was going to feel when she left out of it this week.

* * *

"Jaia. Your performance was absolutely flawless. You were fun and flirtatious, with the moves and the body to DIE for. You did so well, so great job. You embody fearlessness definitely." Jaia breaks into a wide smile.

"You've made Jenna proud babe" Jack whispers, hands on the girls shoulders as he sits behind her. Jaia looks up at him and smiles

"So did you hun, she's a lucky girl."

"Well..." He jokes, leaning back cockily in his seat, arms outstretched slightly. Jaia laughs and turns back to Naya, feeling Pierce's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"Naya, who have you picked as this weeks Homework winner?" Robert asks, turning his attention to her. She bites her lip, hands resting on her hips.

"Ooh..." She breathes. Everyone leans forward slightly in their seat. They hold their breath. Sit up straighter. Try not to let a little pee slip out.

"It's out of two people, West and Jaia. In the end i've chose... Jaia!" The girl smiles, and Pierce quickly pulls her into a hug, eyeing Jack suspiciously. After a moment, Jaia pulls away and faces the front again, beaming.

_Maybe this will be okay, _she thinks, looking at Naya who gives her a quick wink.

"Jaia, this week you'll be getting a one-on-one mentoring session with Naya, and a step up in this week's group number which is..."

"Which is... Diva, by Beyonce!"

* * *

_Diva Lyrics_

_Cindy, Penny and Chesney (one line each)I'm a-a diva x3 (Jaia does an Ad-lib over the top)  
I'm a a di...  
Boys: Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, Of a, of a hustla...  
Girls: Na-na-na, diva is a female Version of a hustla, of a hustla, Of a, of a hustla... _

_Jaia: Stop the track, lemme state the facts:  
I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back_

_Jack: Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it;  
I done got so sick and filthy With Benjis, I can't spend it _

_Pierce: How you gon' be talkin shit? You act like I just got up in it;  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute! _

_Emily:I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,  
Every radio round the world Know me cause that's where I Be _

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a Diva (hey)  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva  
I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di... _

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla,  
Of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla,  
Of a, of a hustla... _

_West: When I pull up, wanna pop my hood up,  
Bet I better have a six-pack in the cooler _

_Chesney:Gettin money, divas gettin' Money,  
If you ain't gettin' money, then You ain't got nothin fo' me _

_Ollie: Tell me somethin', Where yo boss at?  
Where those ladies up in here that Like to talk back? _

_Cindy: I wanna see her, I'd like to meet ya  
What you say? She ain't no diva... _

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, Of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, Of a, of a hustla... _

_Penny: Since 15 in my stilettos, been Struttin in this game,  
"What's yo age? " That's the Question they ask when I hit the stage _

_Jaia: I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?;  
She ain't callin him to grade-up, don't need him, her best man _

_Ace: This is a stick-up, stick-up  
We're gonna stick-up, stick-up _

_Emily:All my ladies get it up, I see You, I do the same;  
Take it to another level, no Passengers on my plane... _

_I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a Diva (hey)  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva... _

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, Of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female Version of a hustla, of a hustla, Of a, of a hustla...  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a  
Diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva..._

* * *

"So the concept of this weeks video is that you're a group of kids-glee clubbers- who are fantasising about being famous. To get into the mood for the theme, we're taking you guys on a little field trip..." Robert explains, a glint in his eye.

"A film premier for the sequel to the smash hit 'Pitch Perfect', Pitch perfect 2!" The room his filled with excited cheers, the boys clapping each other on the back, the girls gushing about how Skylar Austin might maybe be definitely the hottest guy on the planet like... ever.

"Tomorrow night, after you've recorded and learnt the choreography for the music video, you'll be whisked off for this amazing experience. You're getting picked up at eight thirty, so get ready guys."

"And I'll see you later Jaia, bye guys!"

* * *

"OH MY DEAD GOD!" Penny screeches, running into the complex and collapsing on the couch.

"This actually isn't happening." Emily breathes, still in shock.

"Is this real life?" Chesney says, impersonating Brittany fairly awfully.

"No. Happy April fools day" Ace replies flatly, arms crossed, trying hard not to smile.

"It's Jul- OH, I GET IT NOW! Dumb blonde moment guys, my apologies." Chesney says, getting a hit over the head with Emily's book.

"I think a certain someone had a senior moment, but that's okay, because we love her, and we got a free... we didn't get anything free, so go f*ck yourself." Jack jokes, quoting the timeless classic, the Simpsons movie.

"The Simpson's movie Jack, really? You'd stoop THAT low?" Pierce says bitterly, looking the boy up and down.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Cool! Let's eat." Ollie says, and with that, Penny starts making lunch.


	30. Chapter 24: It's not over yet

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter and hope you'll like the next chapter. For those of you who requested that I do a glee season 5 fic with TGP3 winners, you'll be happy to know that I am starting to plan/write it now! So you'll be seeing some of Nami, Sandra, Willow and Dan soon! But I need some help. How should I write it? As a script? A story with or without POV's? Lemme know. Thanks and enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, I won't be posting from Saturday 27th- August 10th as I'm on holiday and have no internet. However, I'm probably going to start writing them by hand while I'm away, so there'll be a lot of activity from me when I come back. So anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Premier dresses are on my Polyvore, so check them out! Guys will be wearing suits, Jack, West and Ace will be wearing normal white shirts and black suits, Ollie's wearing a grey suit with a pale blue shirt and Pierce is wearing a black suit with black, shirt and no tie.**

**Ooh, one more thing. If you wanna know your characters rank in the past few homework assignments, PM me or lemme know in the reviews and i'll tell you. x**

* * *

The next day, Ace finds the whole group gathered by the sofas, sipping cup upon cup of coffee.

"Mornin' all" he says in his strong Scottish accent. The group smile and West hands him a cup of piping hot coffee. "What's with all the coffee?" He asks, looking down at the coffee granules that swim around in the dark brown substance.

"Eh." He shrugs. Just then, Pierce and Jaia enter the room holding hands, Jaia rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Didn't sleep did ya?" Jack questions, and Jaia shakes her head, her blonde hair falling out of it's loose bun.

"Not a wink" she admits with a sigh, perching on the coffee table and grabbing a cup. She hands it to Pierce who takes it, kissing her on the cheek. Cindy then enters the room and is greeted by a hug from West.

"So, how are we gonna prepare for Diva week?" Emily suddenly speaks up, finishing the little group conversations.

"What do you mean?" Jack says, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, you know that in Individuality we played Spin the bottle, in Adaptability we played truth or dare, what about this week?" Emily explains

"Uh... we could play would you rather?"

"Snog, Marry, Avoid?"

"We could always do a fashion show." Penny suggests, and Ollie's eyes widen in fear.

"Oh my god, yes! Penny, you genius!" Emily squeals, throwing her arms around the girl.

"No, no, no. I have a better idea." Pierce announces, not wanting to have to dress up in drag just to get ahead. Penny's shoulders slump in her seat.

"Challenges. You know, like the Cinnamon challenge, Salt and Ice challenge,"

"The Accent challenge!" Ace shouts proudly, standing up. West looks up at him.

"What, just so you can do Scottish?"

"Uh... yeah, duh." Ace spluttered, and West pulls him back into his chair.

"Anyway, what other ones can we do?" Chesney asks, writing down _Accent challenge _on the list in her notebook.

"The smoothie challenge!"

"Tin can challenge"

"Coke and Mentos"

"Chilli challenge"

"Chubby Bunny!" Jack says enthusiastically.

"Chubby bunny Jack, really?" Pierce says, looking at him with the look he knows so well, screaming 'WTF'

"...Point taken" Jack mutters after a long pause.

"Fearlessness? Bring it on!"

* * *

"Hey guys, who's going first?" Nikki questions, and the group point to Jaia, who smiles. The blonde gets to her feet, tightening her plait before following Nikki into the booth and returning a few minutes later with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Penny enters the booth a bit later, feeling pretty confident about the week. After being told by THE Naya Rivera that she had unbelievable vocal talent, she was kinda on cloud nine. She slipped the headphones over her curly ginger hair that Emily tied in a bun that morning, and waited for her cue.

_'I'm a-a diva' _She sings. The track stops and Nikki has a slightly awkward expression on her face.

"Hun, can you try it again please, with more attitude." Penny nods and prepares to do it again, cheeks red with embarrassment. As Penny has her third attempt, Nikki leans towards Bryan, trying to not be heard by Penny.

"She isn't getting this at all" Bryan nods, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Penny heard everything, and she looked so hurt that she could cry.

* * *

After about twenty five minutes, Penny left the studio, eyes slightly bloodshot and skin blotchy. Cindy and Emily get to their feet and follow her out and into the toilet.

"Penny?" Cindy asks, knocking on the cubicle door. Their reply is a loud sob escaping from Penny's lips, and the sniffles that follow soon after.

"Sweetie, come out here so I can give you a hug. Hugs make everything better," Emily says, trying to think of a way to make her feel better.

"Hell yeah they do!" Cindy chimes in, before getting a hit over the head from Emily.

"Cindy, shut up." Cindy chuckles and looks down at her feet. "We'll re-create Chiquetita from Mamma Mia if you're not careful!" Emily warns, and Penny lets out a long breath before unlocking the door and giving the other two girls a big hug.

"Hun, you're snotting on my back." Penny chuckles and pulls out of the hug, leaning against the toilet door.

"Sorry," she apologises, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"So, what's up?" Cindy questions, putting her arm around her.

"Well, Nikki and Bryan were whispering about how I'm not getting the whole diva thing, and how i'm not a diva. And however hard I tried, I couldn't get it. So I kind of broke down."

"Awww... another hug. Now." Emily orders, hugging her again. And they stay there until Chesney quietly lets Cindy know that she needs to go and record and the girls all go downstairs, feeling closer than ever.

* * *

After Cindy and Emily record with no problems, Ace enters the booth, feeling extremely nervous. After not doing as well as he hoped in the homework, he knows he needs to step it up or otherwise, he's going home. And that's not what he wants.

"Hey Jason!" Nikki says, and Ace winces slightly at the use of his real name.

"Hi Nikki, are you ready?" Nikki nods with a smile and Ace begins to sing. As he records, Nikki's smile widens.

"Well done Jason, that was great. Well done, can you send Ollie in?" Ace nods and leaves the booth, proud of what he's done.

* * *

_I have a point to prove. I need to do this, or otherwise... it's over._

_"Tell me somethin' hey, where your boss a-a-at?_

_Where those ladies up in here that li-ike to talk back?" _

"Great job Ollie, you really mixed it up and I LOVED it!" Ollie's concentrated face broke into a smile and he jumped up slightly and punched the air.

_It's not over yet._


	31. Chapter 25: 3,2,1

**Twenty five chapters guys! I can't believe it. So, this chapter is choreography and the 'challenges', all leading up to the red carpet and video shoot which is in the following chapter. I'm glad that so many of you took the time to read my new season 5 fanfic 'glee', it took a lot of time to plan and make and it seems like it's all worth it. A new episode of that will be up probably between Friday and Sunday. Check out a new chapter for 'Stolen' which I'm super proud of if you're interested, and I'll try and update my other stories (like who you'll grow to be and crossroads) ASAP. **

**The girls Anyway, for now, enjoy this chapter! Dance studio part in particular was more fun than you'll ever know to write... it's sad really.**

* * *

"Right, 5, 6, 7, 8!"

They'd been going at this for two hours straight. Their feet felt like they were bleeding from having to stumble around clumbsily in platform heels, their arms were on the verge of dropping off and Jack had been holding a pee for thirty minutes so he was dancing like a constipated seal. As you can guess, Zach wasn't happy.

"Guys!" He roared, stressed out. Everyone came to yet another halt and the music cut out. Brooke rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard, just ba- ba, turn and clap, spin, down, ba-na-na"

"Hehe, banana" Ace giggled childishly, trying hard not to make his laughter heard. Zach's eyes fell on him, and Ace went rigid, too scared to move.

_If looks could kill..._

"What was that Ace?" Zach asked, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed. Ace gulped in fear.

"Banana. 'Cause, you know, ba-na-na" Ace admitted matter-of-factly, his voice trailing off. Everyone began trying to stifle their laughter, turning it into a cough or hiding behind their fists. Zach stared at Ace. Ace stared back. And then, for the first time in two whole hours of misery, pain and desperation (in Jack's case, who's face was scrunched up) Zach Woodlee laughed. Hard. His hands curled up around his chest and he giggled like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Okay guys, take five." There was a collective sigh of relief and everyone began to disperse to the edges of the room to get food, water, or just die. Well, all except one, who looked up at Zach, hoping, praying-

"Yes Jack, you can go." Jack leaped into the air, punching it with such force that you wouldn't think he'd been slaving away at ba-na-na's for two hours. He hugged Zach and raced out of the room, his cries of 'YES!' still being heard.

"Never heard a guy be so excited about taking a piss in my life" He said to himself, before sitting down on the floor and taking a sip of his drink. It was a really messed up day.

* * *

When choreography (FINALLY) came to an end, everyone raced back to the apartment, ecstatic to put their plan they created last night into action. They were gonna do 5 challenges:

1) The Cinnamon Challenge

2) The accent challenge

3) The impression challenge

4) Tin can challenge

That morning, Emily, Chesney, Ace and Ollie asked to go to the supermarket to get what they needed (without telling Robert what they were doing obviously, that's just stupid) so they four contestants headed straight to Robert's car after rehearsal. When they got out into the parking lot, it was raining. The four looked at each other and then legged it to the black convertible parked closest to the campus. Ace gets into the drivers seat with Chesney next to him, Emily and Ollie stropping in the back.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Emily wails, banging on Ace's seat with her fists.

"'Cause, youngest sit in the back." Ace says, keeping his eyes on the road.

"But there's only a month's difference between us!" The girl replies, slouching in the back seat, arms now crossed over her chest. Ace glances in the mirror, sees this and smirks. He shrugs his shoulders and stops as they approach a red light.

"That's still a month Em, still a month." Chesney grins in the passenger seat next to him. Everyone falls silent.

"Well, if it's about oldest in the front, youngest in the back, then why am I here?" Ace's smirk is rubbed right off his face, as he tries to think of an answer.

"Uh... yo mum."

"Don't bring my mum into this!" Ollie shouts, making Emily laugh beside him as he points a threatening finger at the back of Jason's head.

"I'll do what I want, 'cause i'm in the drivers seat!" Ace responds smugly, turning round to stick his tongue out at Ollie childishly.

"Eyes on the road Westy, eyes on the road. I actually wanna live through this." Chesney intergects calmly, turning Aec's head to face the road in front of him. He nods a 'thanks' in her direction. They turn into the car park and Ace swings into a parking space and the car comes to a halt.

"Right guys, run in 3"

"2"

"1!"

"And don't get run over!" Chesney shouts behind them as they sprint as fast as they can into the supermarket, so fast that they skid through the doors and land flat on their faces in a heap of bodies. All in a days work.

* * *

When Chesney, Emily, Ace and Ollie finally clambered to their feet, they were suprised to see that the shop was packed with people, all cosied up in their anoraks, umbrellas lazily hanging out of handbags. Ace grabbed a trolley, anxious to have something else to pre-occupy his mind from the sea of faces, giving them looks of shame (or pity, whichever came first). The group quickly made it down the aisle, throwing items into the back, avoiding all eye contact as people stared at them with disgust.

"We're gonna have to get used to this," Chesney mentions, turning away from the gaze of a giggling group of teenage girls.

"What do you mean? We only fell over that one time!" Ace complained, and Ollie grins slightly, putting an arm on his shoulder, gesturing for him to 'shut up and drive the damn, disfunctional trolley'

"I mean, this is what comes from fame, even on a small scale like the glee project. Everything we do is filmed, and recorded, and shown on television. We're owned by the public now. Soon, we're gonna be looked at because of who we are, not what we do. For better... or for worse" Chesney explains, her mind somewhere on a different level to her three friends. They walk in silence.

"Well, that was a downer." Ace admits, and Emily slaps him on the arm. Ace shrugs and throws a can of spagetti hoops into the trolley. Ace turns round another corner and up the next aisle before stopping stock-still.

"Right, uh... I think we MIGHT, maybe definitely have enough." Almost completely in sync, the four contestants stare down at the trolley which is almost overflowing with varieties of crap. Tin cans, paper and pens, more tin cans and sweet packets (that no one else needs to know about) litter it, making it hard to look at for a long period of time.

"You think?" Emily jokes, hand placed on her forehead. Emily, Chesney, Ace and Ollie laugh before rolling the trolley towards the checkout, paying and packing, and slipping into the car without another backwards glance. Maybe, it doesn't matter what other people think and maybe, just maybe, that's what true fearlessness is.

* * *

Cindy and West lie sprawled out on the sofa, trying to throw crisps into each other's mouths.

"Lovin' the crisp-crumb tache West, suits you." Cindy teases, wiping round his mouth with her finger. West cockily smiles and, as she leans closer into his body, West pushes up slightly and kisses her lips. For a second, Cindy flinches, and panic rushes through West's mind. And, just as he's about to pull away and gush out apologies, she begins to kiss back, relaxing more and more, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, the front door starts to push open and Cindy jumps off West and stands tall, pretending to look busy. The boy wipes his face and fixes his hair. Ace drops his shopping bags on the table and pounces on West, ecstatic.

"Let's go kill ourselves" Ollie announces with a clap. Everyone claps, a lot more excited than anyone would have ever expected.

* * *

Penny stares down at her teaspoon of cinnamon shaking in her hand in horror.

_This isn't good, not good at all. I mean, it's crazy to do this? What was I thinking? Why didn't I stand up to Pierce, get out while I had a chance?_

Her mind babbles, making her feel her hand dropping. Something touches her arm.

"No." Cindy hisses, supporting Penny's shaking hand. Penny opens her mouth to say something, but Cindy shushes her. "Fearless okay hun? Be fearless. Prove Nikki wrong." Penny doesn't wait for everyone else. She shoves the spoonful of spice into her mouth and her throat feels on fire. Everyone's looking at her. She tries to cease her need to cough, but fails. An orange cloud erupts from her mouth and she glugs down a glass of water, struggling to breathe. Cindy puts a hand on Penny's back. Penny only straightens up to see Jack rolling on the floor, screaming 'It burnsssssssssssssssssssssssss!'. And the ginger haired girl smiles.

* * *

Emily hands everyone a square of paper and a pen. Pierce instructs everyone to write four accents on the sheet and place them into one of Ace's caps. Beside her, Emily notices Ace writing _Scottish, bitch. _In messy, almost unreadable writing. Next to the words, he starts drawing a scottish stickman in a kilt.

"No peeking!" Penny mocks, her eyes locked with Emily's. Emily smiles and shrugs, writing her last accent down and placing them in the hat. Chesney is the last to submit her choices. We turn our chairs into a circle and station two chairs in the middle. Jaia took her seat in one of the chairs, a smug grin on her face.

"Right, so how this works is that I'll show you all my card and you've gotta run into the middle, sit on the chair, and do the accent so I can guess it, okay?" She says 'cool' before anyone can reply and crosses her legs. Jaia grabs a card from near the bottom of the heap and places it on her head. She shows it to everyone and Ace jumps to his feet, enthused.

"Scottish" Jaia decides quickly, before the Scotsman can even sit down. Ace slouches his shoulders and sits back down.

_English_

West scrabbles to his feet, beating Penny to the chair.

"Oh hello there old chum, would you fancy some nice tea and crumpets at buckingham palace?" He impersonates horribly, leaving everyone in fits of giggles.

"English?" Jaia splutters through laughs and shrieks, and West bends down beside her.

"Good on ya old bean! Indeed, it was English." West confirms before taking his place back in between Cindy and Ace. Cindy wipes a tear from her eye.

"I... just... died." She heaves, trying so hard not to laugh again in case she never stops.

"Just to clarify, English people don't really talk like that. Sorry West." West sinks down into his seat, looking like a teenager having a strop. Jaia grabs another card and holds it to her head. Emily smiles, glad she watches so much British reality TV. She calmly sits on the chair facing Jaia, a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my god, Drop me out! Shut up! SHUT UP!" She shouts, the room roaring with laughter.

"Um... I dunno! I know what you mean but... aaaaaah!" She screams in frustration. "Uh... E... E... Ugh, I give up. Tell me please!" Emily's smile widens.

"Essex" She responds plainly. Jaia's mouth drops.

"OH MY GOD!"

"DROP ME OUT!" Everyone else squawks in unison. Jaia scans the group.

"Bit weird..."

* * *

"Right, this is the third challenge: The Impression challenge. Ollie, Pierce and I,"

"The terrible threesome" Cindy mumbles under her breath to Ace and West, who choke back their laughter,

"Have put every glee project contender's name in the hat from the last few seasons. All you need to do is pick a name, go to the centre and start acting like that person, accent and everything. It includes all of us, so be warned that you may turn the same colour as a tomato. Let's do this!" Everyone watches as Pierce moves to the middle of the room and picks out a name from the hat. A grin spreads across his face.

"Walkin' down the street of Dublin see,

Where all 'dem girls are so beep pretty

Then a guy who smells like sh*t comes up to me and say

Oi! He come up to me and say oi!

Are you alright?"

All the contenders then start to sing/shout/mumble Damian's iconic rap which changed rap... forever.

Do, you, knarwhattamean, doyou kna- do you knarwhattamean, OHA!

Do, you, knarwhattamean, doyou kna- do you knarwhattamean, OHA!"

Pierce bows and casually sits back down as if nothing ever happened

"Well... pick someone then!" Penny says impatiently, feeling herself get more and more frustrated with Pierce's self-centredness by the minute.

"Jack" He dismisses quickly, swinging on his chair and swirling the gum in his mouth around his finger. Penny cringes.

"Face it everyone, I'm way hotter and far more talented than you'll ever be, so you might as well all go and give up now before I win, mmkay? And also? I have no idea what the hell you just said." Jack states bluntly in a British accent, having so much sass that everyone is reduced to tears.

"You were being Nami, from season 3" West grins, showing all his teeth.

Chesney pulls out a name from the hat and giggles.

"Banana"

"ACE!" The group chorus, and Ace laughs along. Chesney sits back down, still beaming and Emily gets up and races to the hat, pulling out a name and smiling wickedly.

"Hey everyone, you can just call me sexy. Oh my god!"

"Uh... Aylin? From season 2?" Jaia suggests and Emily bites her lip. Everyone begins to snigger.

"That was meant to be you!" Emily squeaks.

"...Bit awkward" Pierce says, punching Jaia's arm and getting a slap back as the reward.

* * *

The game continues for another hour or so, until Ollie, Pierce, Chesney and Ace are left organising the last challenge. They place all the tin cans in the middle of the floor, putting post-it notes on each lid and writing a number on them. When everyone is called back in, they take a moment to absorb how many tin cans are there, and how much that would have cost.

"Oh my god" Jaia cries, pointing in shock at the image.

"See! You say it all the time!" Emily responds, gesturing to the blonde. Jaia laughs as everyone starts to take their seats.

"The tin can Challenge!" Pierce exclaims in a 'presenter' style voice, jumping around the room; he told Ace it was to 'add mysterious...ness'.

"Thank you Dickshit." Pierce nods 'you're welcome' and settles next to Jack and Jaia on the floor. "Okay, the deal is that you need to pick out a number and eat a spoonful of whatever's in the can. No backing out. Kapeesh?" Everyone murmurs their okays.

"KAPEESH" Ace repeats, his voice louder and clearer.

"KAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHA!"

"Okay West, now you just sound stupid."

"Let's do it!"

* * *

She scooped a teaspoon of the substance, staring down at it in horror. The way chunks fell off the spoon made her feel sick.

_You can do it. You ARE fearless. _

Penny put the spoonful of cold porridge in whole. She winced at the lumpy texture and the feel of it as it slopped around in her mouth. Mustering up all her courage, she swallowed. A cheer erupts from her teammates, and she lies on her back, pushing the vile tin away from her with her foot. Ollie bent over and grabbed a piece of paper, glancing at each tin can to find the number 7. He grabbed the tin opener and forced it open, screwing up his face at the smell of the contents as soon as it hit him.

Sardines.

Ollie pinched the fish's tail and held it up to his face, looking down his nose at it and right into it's eye.

"Oh no! The giant's gonna eat me!" Jack squealed in a high pitched voice, flapping his arms around so he looked more like a retarded seagull than a fish.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Gulp.

"Bitch."


	32. Chapter 26: Bright lights of stardom

**Hey everyone! So, this is the chapter where they go to the premiere. I got some great feedback from all of you for the last chapter and I'm so glad; I always love to here what you guys think and it means a lot to know what you found funny and what you think of the characters, so keep those reviews coming!**

**On my Polyvore (areuacat) are the shoot outfits (boys + girls) for Fearlessness, and the girls outfits for the premiere (I wrote what the guys wear a few chapters back, so go look that up to!). So go check that out and tell me which outfits you like the most! Cindy's is the favourite premiere dress I think, but if u have a different view, lemme know. **

**Oh, and I've also decided that I'll update 'glee' every Monday, okay? Because it takes AGES to copy out and write, so at least now I have a specific day. Sorry! So obviously, that means that it's up now. So feel free to check that out, and thank you for supporting me, not just on this fic, but on Who you are, who you'll grow to be, glee and any of my other stories. I love you all for it. xx**

**Also, PM me for Homework rankings, only 1 person did and I'm happy to tell anyone about who came where from these three weeks. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

After everyone watched in horror as Jaia swallowed a spoonful of Baby food and ran off to be sick, the final ten decided that it might be time to stop. Jack sat cross-legged in the corner, eating his tinned peaches, smirking.

"You bastard" Jaia mumbles when she comes back in. Jack grins.

"You love me really!"

"Nope, not really." Jaia replies cockily, and Jack pushes her shoulder.

"Yo! We need to get ready, so if you guys could stop having eye-sex, that'd be great." Emily calls from the girls dorm. Jaia stands up in shock.

"We weren't! Ugh" She groans, stomping into the bedroom. Jack hauls himself up to his feet, unable to wipe the smile off his face. She was just so...

No.

_I can't do that to Pierce, he'd f*cking kill me! _Jack shakes his head and throws his tin can of fruit in the bin, his appetite lost. He wanders into the guys dorm and grabs his black and white suit off it's hanger, slinging it on the bed carelessly. In the corner, Ollie is doing up his shirt. He catches Jack looking at him and flashes a smile which Jack returns. Ollie saunters over and puts an arm around his friend.

"You okay man?"

"I'll be alright" Jack replies, pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it on the floor. Ollie continues buttoning up his shirt beside him.

"Guys, how long do you think the girls are gonna take?" West queries as he fixes his hair in the mirror.

"To be completely honest, I have no idea. And that scares the sh*t out of me."

* * *

Four and a half hours later, the girls emerge from their dorm. As soon as they enter the living area, all the guys stand up in anticipation. Emily comes in first, and the boys look her up and down, Jack not being able to deny how hot she looks.

_I'm with Jenna. And I fancy Jaia. I can't like Emily to! Why are girls so freaking complicated!_

Penny follows behind her, the gold sparkles on her dress shimmering in the artificial light. She turns behind her and sees Cindy enter. West's knees go week and he has to sit down so as not to fall over. Cindy stands tall in a black and blue, skin-tight topped dress and stilletto heels.

"Sh*t man, she's taller than you." Ace chuckles beside him, and West punches his arm to make him shut up.

(He was right though, he was like a little woodland creature compared to her.)

Jaia then slips through the doorway, in a short, black skin-tight dress with laced sleeves. Her hair was down (which basically never happened) and curled to the side, held in my a glittery black hair slide. Pierce had to lean on Ollie to retain his balance.

Then, all the guys jaws dropped when Chesney cautiously ambled in. She wore a long, hot pink dress, with a sparkling pink belt. Her hair was as normal, except she'd put in hair extentions. She. Looked. Beautiful.

_How can one girl look so amazing, and not have enough confidence to see it herself? _Ollie wonders, unable to get over how great she looked.

"Are we ready?" Penny asked, and all the guys could merely reply with a feeble nod. As Ollie left campus, he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Chesney.

"You look beautiful tonight" Ollie blurted, immediately kicking himself for it. Chesney turned to him and smiled a sweet smile, shocked by what he said.

"Who? Me?" Ollie tried to make his mouth co-ordinate iwth his brain.

"Uh, yeah. You seriously look really, really good." Chesney's whole face lit up, and she beamed at Ollie.

"Thank you!" Suddenly, Chesney didn't feel so shy anymore. For the first time, she actually felt beautiful. And it was all thanks to Ollie.

The boy grinned, thrilled that he made her so happy. He outstretched his arm and Chesney took it, and they stayed like that until they reached the limo. Behind them were Cindy and West, who walked with their arms around each other's waists, talking intimately.

"I'm so happy to be here with you" Cindy says with a smile, and West nods in agreement.

"Me too, Me too..."

* * *

_Chesney's POV_

The drive to the premiere is filled with laughter and small talk. No one really feels like their in their comfort zone, forced out into the world that might soon be there's. It's weird, but kind of nice at the same time. Like a little taste of glory. And it's only made better by the fact that, for the first time in a long time, I feel pretty. Truly beautiful. Ollie squeezes my hand as the car slows down to a halt.

"You _ready?"_ He asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I reply nervously, and he gives me a supportive smile. He pecks me quickly on the cheek.

"Don't worry, you're ready for this. You'll be amazing." He reassures me, and somehow, that's enough. The limo door opens and we're plunged into stardom.

* * *

_Penny's POV_

As I step out of the car, I'm blinded by the bright flashes of cameras, my head filled with their little clicks and people screaming my name (well, it's someone else's name, but I like to live in hope). Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emily smile at me. I glanced over at Cindy who stands posing with West. At least she's happy. It's strange that, even though no one knows who we are, someone still wants to take our picture. The fact that this will become our lives is surreal. I see Robert a good few metres ahead of us, gesturing for us to follow him. I nod and jog Emily, so we start walking towards him. No one else seems to notice though, but it doesn't matter. This is our time now, our moment, and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me.

* * *

_Jaia's POV_

Being here right now is bittersweet. I mean, this is what I always dreamed of, but seeing all the other girls together makes me feel like even more of an outcast. It reminds me that Jenna's not here. She was my only real girl friend in the competition; the other girls were on a different wavelength to us, and that was okay when she was here.

But now she's gone.

Now, I have no one to gush about how hot Skylar Austin is, or to scream Fat Amy quotes with. Because no one else understands. No one but her.

The guys are great and everything, and I love them for taking me under their wing and looking after me, but being friends with a guy is different than with a girl. I see Pierce looking at me with a worried expression and I smile, putting my thumbs up. His brow furrows for a second, like he's still not certain, but then he turns back to Jack and continues his conversation. Jack glances at me and smiles, mouthing 'You okay' to me.

'I'll be fine' I return, and trail after Emily and Penny towards Robert.

You know, I thought that this would make me forget how much I miss her, but it just brings it all back. Jenna was a part of me- and a part of Jack obviously- but no one except us really cares that she's gone. And that's what hurts the most.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

"Oh my god, I think Anna Kendrick just winked at me!" Pierce exclaims, cocking his head at 'Anna Kendrik' (who's not even there). I shake my head. He's got a girl like Jaia, but isn't even acknowledging her and is flirting with other girls? That's bang out of order.

"Dude, you've got a girlfriend. Stop acting like a child and grow up" I spit, and Ollie blinks a few times in shock. Pierce also looks impressed. He rolls up his sleeves.

"Wow, that's rich coming from you: The guy who ate a whole chilli as a dare" Pierce shot back, making Jack see his 'friend' in a different light.

"Look, that's different. I just think that you need to show her a bit of respect" Pierce scoffs and just stalks off, and Jack smiles to himself slightly.

"Dude-" Ollie starts, about to begin a lecture.

"I know, I know"

* * *

_Pierce's POV_

I know he's right. I feel like an idiot. Jaia was obviously upset, feeling alone, and I should've taken more care of her. Damn! I hate myself. I just hate how heartless I can be just to satisfy myself and dodge all the stress and crap that comes with serious business. Jaia means so much to me. But right now, she needs me, more. I need to be there for her. When I get to her, she's chatting with Robert. As everyone begins to go inside, Robert ushers us in with them. I catch up to Jaia and put my arm around her before kissing her on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asks as she takes her seat. I smile.

"To apologise" I reply simply, taking my seat next to her.

"For...?"

"For everything"

Jack passes me and I pat the two seats I saved for him and Ollie. Jack hesitates, but Ollie whispers something in Chesney's ear and she nods. He then takes a seat on the end of the row. Jack sighs and perches next to me. I lean in to him on my armrest.

"You were right. I'm sorry for being such a douche. I need to learn the limits" Jack nods and I put my fist out towards him. He bumps his fist on mine and we do our special handshake of awesome...ness (as Emily and Penny call it). The lights dim and the large screen at the front of the theatre flickers before roaring to life. I put my hand out and Jaia takes it. She smiles, so I smile.

* * *

_Ace's POV_

"I haven't laughed so much in ages!" Emily shouts in a high pitched voice once we set off back to the campus. She's right. That experience was priceless.

"Wait... are you saying that Fat Amy's quips are funnier than mine? Bitch Please!" Cindy giggles, doing the 'talk to the hand' motion which makes me smile.

"What quips?" Emily shrieks. Cindy, unsure of what to say, sticks out her tongue.

"Cind, no offence hun, but sass doesn't suit you." West admits, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, well who does it suit?" Cindy responds, crossing her arms.

"Ahem, me." Ollie replies, and I see Jack bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Dressing up in womens clothing and singing 'Man I feel like a woman' at the top of your lungs isn't sass Ollie, it's a sad, confused nineteen year old in drag." Jaia shoots back jokily as she sits on Pierce's lap as he strokes her hair.

"Yeah, there's a difference. Shockingly." Pierce continues dryly, making Jaia laugh.

"See Cindy, Jaia said a quip. That's a quip." Chesney explains, and Cindy shakes her head in denial.

"Sure, and pigs do fly." Cindy scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"They can do, I'll show you if you like. Westy?" I challenge, grabbing West's arm.

"Oink."

* * *

**So, here's a question. Who's the funniest contestant? Do you like Jaia's quips, Cindy's denial, Pierce and Chesney's sarcasm or Ollie and Jack's stupidity?** **Or is there someone else you find totes hilarious? There's a new poll up on my profile, so go vote! Thanks guys x**


	33. Chapter 27: Diva

**Hey everyone, top of the mornin to ya! (Even though I'm writing this at 4:30 in the afternoon...) So, it's the long-awaited shoot chapter. The costumes are on my profile, so please check them out. Also, as I said last chapter, there's a new poll up on my profile, which I NEED anyone who reads this story to answer. I'm using it for a big plan I've got for the final week- glee-ality obvs- and I really need an answer, so go check it out. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Also, when there's a -, that means it's moving to a different conversation. Just thought I'd clarify that. x**

* * *

The final ten arrive on set and everyone is buzzing. After getting a taste of what fame felt like, they felt as though this week would be a lot easier. Chatting excitedly, they made their way to costume, where there was rack upon rack of brightly coloured clothing, accessories draping over their hangers. Underneath each hanger was a pair of shoes (or, in the case of Chesney and Jaia, a pair of lethal weapons). Each outfit was labelled with a scribbled nametag, and was sealed by a transparent back. And all Pierce, Ollie, Jack, Ace, West, Emily, Cindy, Jaia, Chesney and Penny could do was stand in awe, dying for someone else to end the awkwardness and make the first move.

Jack stepped forward.

But stepped back as soon as Erik walzed in with a bagel in one hand and a dozen to-go cups of coffee in the other.

"Take one and pass it on kids, 'cause it's gonna be a very long day"

* * *

"This week, we wanted you to show us how bold you can be." Erik walked up and down the line of nervous contestants, scrutinizing them as he spoke, trying to pick out some sense of weakness. Very few kept their cool as he stared them in the eye. "One major thing that all divas have is a sense of fearless style, and that is what we've tasked you with this week. Each of you is wearing something which, in one way or another, is out of your comfort zone. For some of you, it's simply the height of your shoes or the accesorries you've been equipt with. For others, it's a complete re-vamp of your style, unlike anything you'd ever wear. Tight dresses, short skirts, bright blazers or flamboyant florals, you need to pull it off and not look like an idiot. Because, if you can't, then you don't know what fearlessness really means. My advice to you: Be confident. Without that, you'll never make it in this business and you'll be out the door before you can even say anything otherwise. Go change, then you'll be walking the red carpet, so be prepared. Off you go" After a moment of hesitation, everyone hurries off the the changing room, grabbing their hangers from the rack.

"God, he needs to lighten up! This is Diva week, not freakin' army camp!" Cindy whispers to Penny as they pick up their shoes from the floor.

"Ugh, I know." Penny nods in agreement and follows her into the changing room, closing her cubicle curtain quickly.

"Dude, I've got a scarf, I'M WEARING A SCARF!" Ace complains to West, flapping the scarf around in his hand like it's on fire.

"Man, you've got it easy. I'm gonna look like a unicorn just shat rainbows on me" West sighs, gesturing to his bright yellow trousers. Ace shrugs as they continue to make their way towards the guys changing rooms. He stops and nudges West.

"Hey, you know what looks like it really got shat on by a unicorn? THIS SCARF. And you know who gets to wear this piece of crap?"

"You?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"

"Dude, keep your voice down, I think the people in Australia can here you."

"I am so pumped for this week!" Jaia says to Pierce as they casually pick up their costumes from the racks, sipping their coffees. Pierce looks his costume up and down simply, not even mentioning the Kurt Hummel style blazer that's making him cringe.

"Really?" Pierce asks, glugging down another gulp of his drink. Jaia nods.

"Totally. I mean, I won the homework assignment, have a killer outfit, some literally KILLER shoes. Seriously, those shoes could actually kill me. But you know what? It'd be worth it." The pair laugh and neither of them can deny how right it feels. As they approach the changing room, they stop and look at each other.

"Seriously babe, you could wear a bin bag and still work it." Pierce says flirtatiously, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Wait... I thought you said you were straight!" Jaia jokes, giggling. Pierce kisses her on the cheek and they part their seperate ways. As Pierce turns into the guys block of cubicles, he chokes back his laughter as he sees Jack's outfit.

_However bad my outfit is, _Pierce thinks, _That tops it._

"You know what, I might go ask for some white Darren Criss sunglasses to go with this" Jack revealed as he rolled up his jacket sleeves.

"Dude, usually I don't like to get into this kind of stuff 'cause it's your decision, but hear me out on this: Don't." Pierce stated, slipping his blazer on over his black top and jeans before sitting down to lace up his doc martin boots. Ollie pulled his curtain open and stepped out, examining himself in the mirror.

"Seriously guys, I look like the douche Michael Weisman played in that short film Skidaddle" Ollie complained, turning round to look at himself from almost every angle.

"Hey, you could look worse, you could look like me." Jack acknowledges, and Ollie turns around and bursts out laughing.

"HOW DID I MISS THAT!?" He splutters, pointing at Jack and laughing. Jack jumps down off the chair he was standing on and folds his arms.

"Is somebody having a tantrum?" Pierce mocks, ruffling Jack's hair and getting a slap for it.

"No, I am NOT having a tantrum." Jack denies, grumbling away to himself. Ollie's grin widens.

"Really, because from here, someone looks like they got a case of the frownies." West grins, pulling a stupid face.

"Now you need to turn dat frown upside down and get your ass on that catwalk now mother fudger." Ollie responds, clicking his fingers in a Z motion.

"Wow, someone got some SASSS" West gawks, doing the diva finger wiggle. Pierce just sits back and watches, highly amused.

"Just remember to SNAP YO FINGERS IN A ZED MOTION, BITCH." Ace cries, pouncing out from his cubicle and tackling West to the floor. Then Jack jumps up and begins belting out the sassiest tune of all time.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T"

"Find out what it means to me!"

"R-E-S-P-EEE-C-T"

"TAKE CARE OF TCP"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW"

* * *

"Oh god." Chesney gasps, covering her ears in horror. Penny springs out of her cubicle, concerned.

"What is it, are you okay?" She asks, arms on Chesney's shoulders, trying to calm her down. Chesney raises a shaking finger and points to the wall in front of her.

"Just... listen." She whimpers, face full of fear.

"GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE IT TO- WEST, GET OFF MY LEG!"

"YOU SAID TO GIVE IT TO YOU!" They hear West protest.

"OH MY GOD, ITS THE SONG YOU DUMBASS BUTTRUMPET"

"Oh god." Penny says, mirroring Chesney's expression from moments before.

"IT HAS BEGUN!" Cindy shouts from her cubicle.

"If any of us survive this shoot, I'll be shocked." Jaia jokes, and everyone nods because she's absolutely right.

None of them stand a chance.

* * *

Eventually, everyone is ready to start the shoot. Their first shot is a cat-walk, where there will be flashing lights and shouting, like paparazzi. The group get into a straight line, Jaia at the front and Chesney at the back. They hear the clapperboard and Erik shout 'action' then the chorus music starts. Jaia confidently struts down the catwalk and back with no problem, despite how high her heals are. After her is Jack, who sassily follows her lead, making the mentors laugh. After that, Emily, Ace and West go and do their part well. Cindy watches West, her heart pounding as she prepares to go out. She pulls down her skirt and wipes her sweaty palms onto the fabric, trying to control her breathing. West glides past her and she nervously totters out, feeling extremely self-concious in her skin-tight skirt and revealing top. The music cuts out for the first time in the shoot, and Erik sighs, clambering up onto the platform and over to Cindy.

"Right, Cindy, we need to see you be confident. You look too awkward" Erik orders, and Cindy bravely nods, resisting the temptation to wail 'IT'S BECAUSE I AM AWKWARD!' And storm out. She shakes herself out and, embarrassed, goes back to the starting point. Then, she does the same thing all over again.

* * *

"Penny, LIP SYNC!" Zach cries in frustration. They've been going for four hours now and are on the third to final shot, where they're dancing to the chorus. So far, almost everything's been going horribly wrong. Chesney's fallen over in her heels three times, Ollie's stepped on Emily's dress train repeatedly, so much that he had to be moved behind Jaia so he had nothing to tred on, Cindy's been being dreadfully awkward, and each time, either Pierce, Ollie, Cindy, Chesney or Penny have mucked up the moves one way or another. Only Emily, Jaia and Jack are yet to make a mistake.

"Did you guys practise this at all?" The choreographer asks, fuming. Everyone begins to talk at the same time, nodding and shouting at the top of their lungs. "QUIET!" He roars, people jumping in fear. "I am so disappointed. Almost all of you are getting something wrong because you didn't prepare. Now do it from the top again, without any mistakes this time." Everyone runs to their places, their hearts pumping with fear.

"Who knew Zach Woodlee could be so f*cking terrifying" Pierce mumbles to Jack, who nods in agreement.

* * *

Penny gets ready for her big solo. She gingerly places her hand on her hip and puts her other hand up to the sky. Everyone's watching her as they stand in the hallway set. The other nine are in their positions. She takes a deep breath.

"Action"

_"Since fifteen in my stilletos I've been struttin' this stage_

_What's your age? Thats the question they ask when I-"_

"Cut." Erik shouts, his voice flat, drained of all emotion. Seven hours is a lot of time. "Penny, I need more attitude, sell it to me." Penny nods and tries again. And again. On her forth attempt, she gets what Erik calls 'an average breakthrough' and can stop. She watches how confident the homework winner Jaia is as she delivers her line, slowly snaking down to the floor, outstretching her hand straight to camera and slowly working her way up to place her hands on her hips. Erik claps and moves on to get the camera in position for Ace's part which he does amazingly well, then Emily follows it up with one of the best performances of the night, despite being uncomfortable in such a girly dress.

_Looks like everybody wins, everyone except for me._


	34. Chapter 28: Final Curtain

_In. Out. In. Out._

None of them could deny it: This week had been their biggest challenge yet. For a few it made them, for the rest, it broke them in one way or another. So, as the top ten contenders looked at the three mentors who stood in front of them, none of them could justify why they should be saved, or know with any certainty that they wouldn't be walking out the door by the end of the night.

And that was the scariest part.

The mentors stood in silence, scrutinizing each face, looking for some clarity. But there was none. Robert cleared his throat, clasping his two sweating palms together.

_Here it goes._

"So everyone, this week- Fearlessness- was definitely a challenge. Some of you rose to it, but some fell behind. You got your first taste of glory two nights ago, and tonight, it might be your last."

Ollie felt his face go red. He was unbelievably nervous.

_Everything I dreamed of, everything I strived for and worked hard to achieve could be gone with six words. _He thought, feeling himself stiffen up and his heart miss a beat. Jack caught his gaze and give him an unsure smile, but Ollie couldn't tell what Jack was so apprehensive about. _Jack aced this week; he didn't make one mistake throughout, and he's scared? _Ollie shakes his head and looks down at his feet. Robert started announcing who was top of the callback list- Jaia obviously- then he started reading out everyone's names, Emily second and Jack- shock horror- third. Ollie tried to smile in his direction but failed, feeling hopeless.

_Not long now, glad I packed my bags._

* * *

After Jack left the stage, he was followed by Ace, West and Pierce, leaving Ollie, Chesney, Cindy and Penny shaking. Cindy's hands brushed over her face as she tried to avoid crying.

_This week was one of the best of my life, but for all the wrong reasons. How could I let myself forget what I'm fighting for? This isn't just a job, it's a chance to change peoples lives. I can't let that go. Ever._

Ollie puts his hands on his head and leans back, shifting his weight from one foot to the other with nowhere to run.

_I should have known, I was never a fighter. I was too nieve, let my feelings take over. I just hope Chesney's okay._

Chesney wasn't okay. Already, tears were falling from her eyes and she felt stupid, embarrassed.

_Why? Why did I do that to myself? Let some cheap love story fueled by alcohol get in my way. I want to be a star and this might be my last shot. _

Penny was trying desperately to stay strong, but a single tear slipped down her face and fell onto the floor.

_This couldn't be any worse. I'm against my best friends for life and just screwed up the whole week for myself. Nikki was right, I'm not a diva. I'm not an actress, a singer, a dancer. I've shown this week that I'm nothing, and I'll spend the rest of my life regretting the fact that I let people get in the way of my dreams._

"Ollie, you're here because, although you did brilliantly in the booth, you lacked spacial awareness in the shoot and didn't portray the confidence we expected from you when it came to your costume." Ollie nods, agreeing, taking it all in. Because, what can you say?

"Penny, you're here because...uh..." Nikki stutters, trying to get the words out. "You weren't a diva, to be blunt. You didn't take risks and it really put you at a disadvantage this week. Honey, you know I love you, but this week? You weren't remotely fearless." Penny sniffles and nods, wanting the ground to swallow her up.

"Cindy, you repeatedly messed up the choreography in the studio and in the shoot and lacked confidence, just as Ollie and Penny did, which is why you're here." Cindy nods, kind of relieved that her comment wasn't that bad; she expected worse.

"Chesney, with you, it was all about confidence and constantly falling on your face in those big-ass shoes" Zach states, making Chesney let out a light chuckle. "You were doing so well!" He stresses, seeing how young the twenty-four year old looked. "But this just wasn't your week."

"So, Chesney, Cindy, Penny and Ollie, you are our bottom four. Three of you will be performing for Ryan tonight, and one will be safe and through to next week. Penny, Cindy-" The two girls look at him, their stomachs doing sommersaults. "You're in the bottom three."

* * *

_Penny's POV_

I knew it. It wasn't exactly rocket science. The mentors didn't like me and I knew it. They spoke to Chesney so sweetly, and all I could think as I saw her was 'GROW UP'. She's the oldest and should be treated as such. She can take it! She's not a little kid, she's TWENTY FOUR YEARS OLD FOR CHRIST SAKE. I love her, but it's not fair how much hate I'm getting because I function differently to the norm. I just hate it. I hate them. But I need to prove them wrong. I need to, HAVE to show them what they need to see and steal the show. Because the curtain can't fall on me yet. I'm not ready to take my final bow.

* * *

_Cindy's POV_

I can see Penny's mad, and I feel myself shrink back slightly, afraid. I'm afraid. Afraid of what's to come, of how I'll cope if I'm against one of my best friends. I'm not expected to go anywhere in this competition and I know it, it's obvious. I'm the space-filler, the extra, the spare. God, I'm such a spare. Being here, in this competition, really changes your perspective of yourself. It makes you see yourself how others see you, and I'm seen as the sad, sad little girl who is too scared to take a chance and be brave. I'm the girl who nobody routes for or cares about, because I'm just... meh, average. I want to have one of those cool inner monolouges where I change my tone and talk with determination about how I'm going to change, but I can't tell a lie. I can't change, and that's the problem. I try to shut off these negative thoughts and turn back to Robert.

"Chesney..." I see her breathe in and hold it. Her pupils are small and her eyes are bloodshot from her nervous tears. Ollie stands, his facial expression neutral. His eyes tell it all. He wants it so badly and is hanging on to any last strand of hope he can get, but is certain that he's not good enough to scrape through this week.

"You are the third person in the bottom this week."

And that's when everything changed.

* * *

_Ollie's POV_

I should be happy. I just survived another week. But I just have this longing feeling of home, and family and my... son. I miss him so much. I guess, a tiny part of me wanted to go home. I leave the stage and blindly snake through the corridors like I've done hundreds of times before, and walk into the complex, where I'm met with a group hug. And all I can do is cry, and wonder how much longer I'll last.

* * *

"So, girls, this week will be a bit... different. It's your last chance to show how Fearless you are and impress us. For this last chance performance, you'll be doing a good old fashioned Diva off." Penny clenches her fist in the air and whispers 'Yes' while the other two just keep looking ahead, paralysed with fear and worry. Penny was much more confident than them, so she was at teh advantage.

"You're all going to sing for us, now." Then Ryan and some other glee writers and past glee project contestants saunter in, mumbling to each other and showing their hollywood smiles.

"These are the most fearless glee project contenders of their time, and now, they're here to decide where to place you. Give it your all. Any words of advice?" Ryan calls, and scans the group.

"Uh, hey guys. My advice for you is just be confident and do what feels right, even if you think it looks stupid. Just go for it and... have fun!" Aylin says, her voice high pitched. Ryan then turns to Abraham on his right.

"Heya, I just suggest, like Aylin says, to go all out and don't take no for an answer. Be sassy and strong, don't back down if you think someone's better than you, outshine them."

Alex takes his seat and looks up to the bottom three onstage.

"My biggest advice is be yourself. No one's better than being you so just show us how awesome you are"

Ryan nods and signals for the music to start. The piano man begins the opening riff and Cindy giggles, pulling herself up straight and taking the opening note from Penny.

_Cindy:Well..._  
_You know you make me wanna shout_

_Chesney:Kick my heels up and _  
_Throw my hands up and _  
_Throw my head back and _

_Penny:Come on now _  
_Don't forget to say you will_  
_Don't forget to say, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cindy:I still remember_  
_(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)_  
_When you used to be nine years old_  
_(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)_

_I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul, yeah!_  
_(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)_

_Cindy:I want you to know ([Chesney:] I wanna know)_  
_I said I want you to know right now, yeah! (Chesney: I want to know)_  
_You been good to me baby (Chesney:Good to me baby)_  
_Better than I been to myself, ([All:] hey! hey!)_

_You know you make me wanna_  
_(Shout-wooo) Penny:hey-yeah_  
_(Shout-wooo) yeah-yeah-yeah_  
_(Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right_  
_(Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right_  
_(Shout-wooo) come on now!_  
_(Shout) come on now!_  
_(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(Shout) all-alright_  
_(Shout) it's all-alright_  
_(Shout) all-alright_  
_(Shout) all-alright (aah)_

_Chesney: Now wai-a-ait a minute!_  
_I feel aaaaaaallllllright!_  
_(Cindy:OOOOOOOOW)_  
_Penny:Now that I got my woman_  
_All: I feel aaaaaaaalllllright!_

_Cindy:You know you make me wanna_  
_(Shout-wooo) (Shout-wooo) _

_take it easy_

_(Shout-wooo) take it easy_

_(Shout-wooo) take it easy_

_Cindy:(Shout) a little bit softer now_  
_(Shout) a little bit softer now_  
_(Shout) a little bit softer now_  
_(Shout) a little bit softer now_

_Penny:(Shout) a little bit louder now_  
_(Shout) a little bit louder now_  
_(Shout) a little bit louder now_  
_(Shout) a little bit louder now_

_Cindy:Hey-Hey-A-Hey_  
_(P+Ch:Hey-Hey-A-Hey)_  
_Hey-A-Hey-A_  
_(P+Ch Hey-A-Hey-A)_  
_Hey-A-Hey-A)_  
_(P+ ChHey-A-Hey-A)_  
_Hey-A-A-Hey)_  
_(P+ ChHey-A-A-Hey)_

_[All]_  
_Jump up and shout now (wooo)_  
_Jump up and shout now (wooo)_  
_Jump up and shout now (wooo_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump and shout!_  
_SHOUT!_

_Chesney:Yeeeaaahhhh!_

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Robert asked the group once the three girls had left the stage, smiling broadly.

"I loved how confident the blonde girl was uh, whatshername, uh..." Emily commented, her voice trailing off as she racked her brains.

"Chesney?" Marissa suggested, and Emily nodded, thankfully.

"Yeah her, she was awesome!"

"I liked her to, but the one I LOVED was Penny, she had style." Marissa reasoned and Samuel tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is it just 'cause she's a redhead like you?" He jokes, giving her a look. Marissa scowls.

"WHAT? ME? NO, I'D NEVER DO THAT. THAT'S COMPLETELY IRRELEVENT. I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT SHE WAS GINGER." She replied sarcastically, and Sam pushed her on the arm.

"I liked the other girl, she had power." Lily Mae says, and Lindsey nods.

"Me too! I loved her sass!" Lindsey laughed.

"I liked that Penny girl, she just completely nailed it. She's got a style and a determination that the other two genuinely lack." Charlie admits, and Aylin nods.

"She was good, but I like the Chesney girl better. She was just so... so..."

"Fearless?" Shanna says and Aylin beams.

"Fearless!"

"Oh god guys, don't start Charlie the naked lumberjack off again, I don't think I could stand him jumping off the wall-" Blake begs, head in hands. Just picturing the scene made him shiver.

"-IN HIS BOOTS!" Ali, Abraham, Aylin and Lily chorused, falling about on the floor laughing while Charlie sits, looking awfully proud of himself.

"Okay guys," Robert chuckled, reigning the group back in.

"Who was the weakest one there?"

"To be honest-" Mario starts, and everyone turns to look at him. "From what I hear, there wasn't a weakest vocally, but Cindy lacked passion."

"It's too close to call, I think they were all fantastic" Shanna replies, a lot of people murmuring their agreements.

"Looks like it's down to us then!" Zach groans along with Nikki.

"Looks like it is" Robert repeats, pained to admit it.

"Great." Ryan says flatly, wishing his job was easier. But nothing's ever easy.


	35. Fearlessness: The Callback list

**The glee project**

_Called Back:_

* * *

_Jaia_

* * *

_Emily_

_Jack_

_Ace_

_West_

_Pierce_

_Ollie_

_Chesney_

_Penny _

_Cindy_

* * *

_Not called back:_

* * *

_You're all called back!_


	36. Chapter 29: The joy of being wrong

This seems to be the hardest part. The waiting.

Once Ollie is found to be saved, the first sound that is heard is Emily bursting into tears.

"All my best friends, and I'm gonna lose one of them." She sobs, hand on her forehead. Jack perches beside her and moves her hand down to her lap and placing it on her other hand, holding them both softly.

"You don't know that, and whatever happens, they did their best and if one of them goes out, it'll be hard, but you'll pull through." Jack reassures her, and Jaia steps towards her, crouching to her level.

"And we'll help you. We're a family now, and we all need each other sometimes," Jaia continues, putting her hands on Jack and Emily's, her gaze wondering to Pierce who gives her a supportive smile.

_"We all need somebody to lean on, '_

"No offence or anything man, but I'd never lean on you purely out of fear of catching somethin' nasty" Ace jokes before Pierce pushes him over to the floor. He regains his balance, sticking his tongue out and Pierce who smirks.

"Thanks guys" Emily says, her voice small. But somehow, her stomach stays in knots, her palms continue to stick together with sweat and her heart pounds so violently she feels like it'll jump out of her chest. She just sits there, numb, cocooned in a web of fear and doubt, knowing that whatever the outcome, everything will change for the worse.

* * *

Ollie lies on his bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the cracks and chips in the ceiling's paintwork. He's so engrossed in his own thoughts that he doesn't even notice West sitting on the edge of Ollie's bed, until he kicks him in the face.

"Uh... Ouch?!"

"SHIT man, I'm so sorry. Didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know, you're forgiven." West sighs, trying to reassure Ollie before he gets flustered. "Don't get your lacey panties in a twist."

"Oh... my god, that was one time!" Ollie shreiks, and West simply grins as his reply.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night" West mumbles under his breath, and Ollie throws a pillow at him, missing completely and hitting the wall.

"How did you even get through high school gym?" West cries,

"I didn't, I just became pretty good at forging my mum's signature" Ollie admits matter of factly, and West shrugs.

"Figures. " West jumps off the bed and grabs the pillow, shoving it into Ollie's lap. "Now tell me what's up." He orders, and Ollie looks slightly taken aback.

"Uh, the sky, the ceiling, lights, that film with the creepy old guy and the fat kid, some gum-"

"How the hell did that get there?" The blonde interrupts, staring up in horror at the blob on the ceiling, waiting for it to drop.

"Let's just say that Jack, Pierce and I DEFINITELY had nothing to do with it." West nods, smirking.

"How long did it take?"

"Six. Bloody. Attempts."

"Life well spent!" West says, and the pair chuckle. The room falls silent and West's gaze stays fixed on Ollie.

"I don't know what to do. I like Chesney- I really do- but I don't know if it's more than friendly. I feel like I'm involuntarily leading her on, and I'm not that guy. I'm just... not, and I never wanna be." Ollie spills, and West sits, nodding rhythmically as he speaks, biting his lip in thought.

"Let me pour you a glass of this is how it is."

Ollie flinches.

"You're a good guy. You're a catch: Kind, fun, charming with this kinda boy next door vibe that girls just dig. You saw that Chesney was alone, and went to make her feel better, because you're nice. This house, being away from home, fucks you up bigtime, your emotions get all frazzled up together and confused. So just stop overthinking, and live in the moment, hashtag yolo and all that crap."

"Frazzled?"

"Frazzled."

* * *

Emily, Ollie and West looked at each other. They stood by the door into the choir room, trying to process what would happen when they opened their door. Ollie and Emily looked at West and nodded.

West pushed the door open.

Penny, Chesney and Cindy stood with their arms wrapped around each other. They broke apart when they saw the other seven contestants enter.

"What's going on?" Emily stammers, looking at their wide smiles.

"WE'RE ALL CALLED BACK!" The trio screamed, and everyone rushed up to have a massive group hug.

_Thinking about it, _Emily mused as she watched everyone squish them in a group hug, _I don't think I've ever been this glad about being wrong. _


	37. Chapter 30: Happy Birthday to you

**I'm really sorry for taking a while to post, school's restarted so the shit storm has begun! Feel free to hate spam me in the reviews haha, enjoy this chapter, new poll is up on my profile about who you think the kindest contender is, so go answer it, please, if you don't it'll ruin my glee-ality week plan. I have big plans.**

**Enjoy, R&R!**

* * *

Penny wakes up to the sound... of silence.

"Okay, who died?" She groans, sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She hears quiet chuckles and shuffling of feet, but apart from that, the house sounds dead. She yawns, stretching out her arms before her sticky, tiired eyes flicker open.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA-"

"- I think she gets it Jack."

"Oh, right." Jack replies flatly, and Penny chuckles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone choruses (with harmonies). Penny claps along with them.

"You look like a monkey" Chesney sings with a grin.

"Aaaaannd, you smell like one to!" Cindy finishes.

"With love from your freakishly awesome friends. A.K.A, moi." Emily summarises, and Penny scurries out of bed, throwing her arms around everyone.

"Thank you so much guys!" She squeaks, beaming. Ace has a lightbulb moment and puts his hand on Penny's shoulder.

"Hey... Now you can finally get pissed here!" Facepalm.

"Great!" Penny sighs, biting her lip. "Just... great."

* * *

"Robert's here!" Pierce shouts in his deep voice and West and Ace bound into the living room, jumping over the back of the couch and landing on it's cushions. Jack and Ollie watch in awe and then look at one another and nod. They run up to it and Ollie copies the duo, but when Jack tries he rolls over the sofa and lands with a _thump! _on the floor. Ollie bites his tongue, trying to hold back his laughter. Pierce smugly stands up and holds out a hand to help him up. Jack takes his hand and pulls him down to the floor with him.

"If you guys could stop making out over there, I'd like to know what the theme is a-thank you!" Jaia rolls her eyes, breezing past them. They both apologise quickly and clamber onto the couch, watching Jaia as she sits down in her short, skin-tight strapless black dress, mouths open slightly. Ollie, who sits between them, clunks their heads together to bring them back to earth.

"Okay guys, so this theme is very important in this industry, no matter what path you choose. If you haven't guessed, your theme is... Believability."

* * *

"Believability, yes!" Cindy exclaims, punching the air. She couldn't stop smiling. If there was any week she could make a comeback, show Ryan why she had deserved to be saved, this was it. Whereas in most peoples cases they'd only been on commercials if they'd been on TV at all, they'd only done school productions or community theatre, she'd been in a real TV show, even if it was only a six episode arc. It filled her with confidence, confidence she'd never REALLY felt before.

Robert had left a few minutes prior, and now Ollie was giving everyone a lyric sheet for the song 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. Jaia stared down at the lyrics, a slight smile creeping onto her face.

"So, who wants line one?" Pierce asked the group, sounding overly bored and disinterested. West feebly raises his hand and Pierce nods, scribbling West's name down. "Next?" He asks, and the rooms silent. Pierce lets out a loud sigh. "I'll take it."

"Wow man, someone's on their period. Chill!" Jack breathes, and Pierce just shows him the finger.

"Where's Ollie, he usually does this bit, right?" Chesney asks, trying to sound casual. Honestly, she hadn't stopped thinking about him since that night at the premier. She knew that she was hard to manage, and had commitment 'issues' but, when she was with Ollie, that all went away. Everything seemed... right. Things were different than before, Chesney felt herself edging out of her shell, forgetting how much she hated her body or how much she didn't want to fall for someone. She felt herself again. But it was probably just pity. Yeah, that's what it was.

"Uh... I dunno, I'll go find him." Jack says, getting to his feet, followed quickly by a thankful Pierce. Chesney just sits there, staring down at her hands.

_How could I ever deceive myself enough to believe someone could ever love someone like me?_

* * *

"Hey, dude! Why you here all by your lonesome? We're choosing solos" Ollie doesn't turn round, he just continues looking down at the photo of Aaron, his girlfriend and him on Aaron's first birthday just a few months ago, when everything seemed a lot simpler, before everything changed for the worse and it all got complicated.

"Uh... nothing, just not feeling well, that's all." He mumbles, shoving the picture into his pocket and turning round to face them.

"Well, what solo do you want?" Pierce asks, frustrated.

"Don't worry, I'll come through now before you rip someone's head off" Ollie answers, hauling himself to his feet.

"Yeah, probably mine." Jack adds, and Ollie forces a smile, hoping that if he can fake it, the aching feeling would go away and he'd be able to focus without wanting to cry.

* * *

Once the solos are decided, the group start brainstorming how they'll actually perform the song.

"We could freezeframe it and when it's our solo, we could move?" Penny suggest, imagining how hauntingly beautiful it would look.

"No way, that'd suck. I think we should..." Penny zoned out, trying to contain her anger. She HATED Pierce. He was rude, stuck-up, obnoxious and self-centred. What Jaia saw in him, she'd never know. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide the disgust from her face. She rolls her eyes and ignores the confused glances she gets from Chesney as she tries to puzzle the pieces together.

"...So, we clear?" Ace asks, and everyone nods. They begin to disperse, sticking the kettle on to make coffee or just chatting. Penny gets up and makes for the dorm rooms, and Ace falls into step with her.

"By the way," He whispers into Penny's ear. "I think your idea was much better than his". Penny whispers 'thanks' in reply and smiles.


End file.
